The Repear's Angel
by idorkish
Summary: Angel is Bobby Munson's daughter. Follow along to see a glimpse at the angel of SAMCRO. This series will show key points in her life.
1. Chapter 1

It was a rare quiet day at the Teller-Morrow Garage. As many of the men worked inside the garage, the clubhouse was filled with the sounds of toddlers running around. "Watch out for y/n, boys!" Bobby called out. The two boys slowed as the ran around 1 year old Y/n, who reached out to catch the boys. The laughter of the three grew louder as y/n tried to keep up with the boys. Their feet carried them from the kitchen into the main room. Bobby shook his head and went to gather what he needed to prepare and bake for y/n's upcoming birthday party.

A sudden cry drew Bobby's attention away from the baking ingredients set before him. Rushing into the room, little y/n was red faced as she wailed loudly. Jax and Opie were kneeling on either side, petting her hair and kissing her cheeks and forehead. "What happened?" The boys looked up, their eyes widening as they started rambling on about y/n running and tripping, landing on her face. Bobby held out his hand to quiet them. Why he was left alone with the three children while expecting him to get the birthday cake done was beyond him. "C'mere angel" he cooed as he lifted the girl into his arms. He rocked her gently as he looked her over, noticing a small red spot on her cheek and forehead. "It's alright darlin'. No need for those tears." y/N's wails slowly turned o small sobs as she clutched her father's leather kutte. "We're sorry unca Bobby. We didn't mean to hurt her," Jax and Opie's small voices tugged at Bobby's heart. He knew that these three were going to grow up and be trouble together and that they wouldn't hurt her. "It's alright boys. Gotta remember that y/n is smaller and still learning to walk and run. She's gonna need help and you two to slow down for a while," he sighed. "How bout you two help make her birthday cake to make it up?" Jax and opie both ran towards the kitchen, loudly discussing the colors and size of the cake to celebrate y/n turning followed closely behind the excited boys and put y/n in her playpen. "Alright boys, we got lots of work to do. Go wash your hands!"

As Opie and Jax ran off, Bobby went back to gathering what he needed and pulled out small aprons for the boys. Y/n stood, her tiny fingers holding onto the edges of the play pen and giggled. "Daddy! Cheese?" Bobby looked back, a large smile on his face. "You want some cheese?" Y/n nodded quickly and reached her hand out. "Please? Cheese?" Bobby laughed as he walked over to the fridge. If there was one snack he knew would occupy Y/n, it was cheese. With the boys' hand washed and an apron on each, Bobby pulled up stools and sat them down. "Alright Opie, you're in charge of helping me stir. Jax, you're going to help me pour everything. Ok?" Bracing himself for the mess that was sure to follow, Bobby dove right into having the boys help him.

Hours later, Gemma finally returned to the clubhouse for the boys. She stopped in her tracks and slowly made her way over to the bar to get her camera. In the middle of the couch, Bobby was fast asleep, little y/n was sprawled over his chest. His arms were wrapped around Jax and Opie, who were passed out on either side of him, their tiny arms thrown over y/n. All four were covered in flour and chocolate. Glancing over at the table, Gemma noticed three cakes. A larger one obviously made and decorated by Bobby, and two smaller cakes. "Smaller ones are from the boys, they did good." Bobby mumbled as he adjusted on the couch with the children, his eyes still closed but a smile across his face. Gemma smiled down at the three cakes. "Happy Birthday" barely legible across the smaller ones.


	2. Chapter 2

After Gemma picked up Jax and Opie. Bobby decided it would be best to get y/n ready for the party while leaving the croweaters to clean up and decorate the clubhouse. After the bath, Bobby wrapped y/n in a large fluffy white towel and sat her in the middle of his bed. Gemma had bought her a dress for her party but he wanted to make sure she was completely dry before putting it on. "I wish your mom was here to see your birthday, y/n. At least she's letting me throw you party. Who knows what will happen next year," he trailed off. Y/n smiled up at him at, "party with Obie an Jass?" Bobby sat next to her and laughed, pulling her into his lap. "Yep angel. You get to party with little Opie and Jax. You three are going to be so much trouble when you're older!"

Hours later, the party was in full swing. Bobby sat on a bar stool, beer in one hand while the other wrapped around little y/n, sitting on his lap. Y/n was doing her gibberish talk to Jax and Opie, who were resting against Bobby's legs and nodding at y/n, as if they understood her completely. Bobby chuckled as the two boys became immersed into the toddler's conversation. The club was spread out across the room, even members from other charters and some nomads were present for today. "Alright, where is she?" The doors to the club opened and in strolled Clay. Y/n looked up and started clapping. "Clay! UP!" She yelled out for him as she wiggled in her father's arm. "Up! Up!" Bobby laughed and passed her off to Clay, who swung her around before letting her sit on his shoulders. "Is the birthday girl ready for presents?" he asked as y/n wrapped her arms around his head. "Dada, present time?" She looked down hopefully, a toothy grin on her face. "Yea Unca Bobby, can y/n open her presents?" "Pretty please! We got her somthin!" Jax and Opie bounced around and tugged at his pants. Gemma and Mary laughed from the nearby couches at the boys' excitement. Everyone knew that those two would do anything to make the little girl happy. Clay kept hold of y/n and walked her over to the couches. Spinning her around until she shrieked out with laugh, he tossed her in the air before plopping her down between Gemma and JT. Y/n screeched out louder as JT and Gemma began tickling her. "Jass! Obie! Help me!" she squeaked and squirmed. Jax ran over quickly and began his own tickle attack to his father, who jumped in his seat and lifted the boy to his lap. "Gemma! I've been hit! Go on without me!" JT dramatically threw himself backwards in his seat and let his tongue hang out his mouth. As Gemma was distracted, Opie helped Y/n off the couch and went to his own parents, giggling as they tried to hide behind Piney's legs. Everyone laughed at the children running and playing. This is what the club was about - this was family gathered to celebrate another year passing for the youngest little Munson. "Clay! I have presents now?" y/n batted her eyelashes up to her uncle. Bobby and everyone laughed as Clay nodded and held his hand out for her. That girl had Clay wrapped around her tiny fingers. "Alright, we heard the birthday girl. It's present time!" Y/n excitedly clapped and ran to Clay, taking his hand and following him towards the tables. "Daddy, cmon!"

After all presents had been opened, it was time for cake. Opie and Jax dragged their parents over to the table with the cakes. "we made these for her!" "unca Bobby let us make 'em!" The excitement in their voices warmed everyone's heart. Clay scooped up y/n and sat her on the table near the biggest cake. "Clay! Get her off the table! She's not an animal," Gemma yelled as Clay and Bobby laughed. "Cmon Gem, it's her birthday. Let her sit on the damn table, she's gonna be too big soon to do it." Gemma rolled her eyes and shook her head. JT couldn't help but laugh as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. To everyone outside this room, these men would be seen as nothing more than criminal bikers up to no good. But inside the walls of the clubhouse with the small child sitting on the table and waiting for her cake, they were family men, doing what needed to be done to protect their children.

Bobby stood next to y/n, leaning down to place a kiss atop her head. Grabbing his guitar, he started to sing for y/n, who turned and smiled up at him. As the night wore on, people began to leave. Opie and Jax ran off to play with their toys in the corner of the room. The remaining adults gathered on the couches to drink and talk. Y/n wadded her way over to Bobby and climbed next to him, settling between him and Clay as she rubbed her eyes. Clay handed her the sippy cup from the table and she sat back, letting out a tiny content sigh as she drank from her cup. They couldn't help but laugh. Y/n sat just like her daddy when he drank, leaned back and legs spread wide for comfort. "She is truly a Munson!"

"Yes she is." Bobby wrapped an arm around his angel. She wiggled and curled against his side. As the conversation continued on, Clay nudged Bobby and cast his eyes down to the child who was fast asleep, her hands still clutching her sippy cup. Gemma giggled and shushed everyone around them, pointing the floor in front of the men. Jax and Opie had since joined the group again, but were passed out on the floor, toy bikes still in hand. "These three are going to be a club of their own one day," JT said, a smile on his face as he gazed at his slleeping son. "Yea, 'fraid we're in for a lot of fun when they grow up,"Piney laughed out as he took another swig of his beer. "Guess we should get the kids to bed. It was a long day for them."

As Bobby laid y/n on his dorm bed, he couldn't help but stare. Bobby couldn't help but smile at his daughter. Although him and her mother fought often and she hated y/n being with him, Bobby would do anything for this precious child of his. Y/n, his first born. His little girl. His precious little angel.


	3. Chapter 3 - Bad Day for Angel

It was that time of year again. Jax and Opie were running around the Teller house, getting their school stuff together. Tomorrow was the first day of school again and the boys were ready to get back to their friends. The whole club was gathered at the Teller house for their weekly family dinner. Y/n sat on the couch next to JT and sighed. Another year with the boys going to school, leaving her alone all day. "Aww, what's the matter angel? Gonna miss the boys tomorrow?" JT stroked her hair slowly. All y/n could do was sniffle and nod. "Why they have to go?" Her bottom lip trembled as she looked up to her uncle. JT sighed and pulled her onto his lap. "They have to go learn. Next year, you'll be going to school too. And you'll see them once they come home. Just think, you get to be with everyone else during the day. You can be our little helper!" Y/n curled against his chest and nodded. She didn't understand why her friends had to leave her all day, but if she got to be with her daddy and uncles, how bad could it be?

The next day, Bobby got y/n ready for the day and they headed out to pick up breakfast for everyone before getting to the garage. "Daddy, we get donuts today?" She smiled wide as he buckled her into her car seat. Bobby laughed and shook his head, "No angel. We're getting real food today." Giving him a pout, y/n folded her arms across her chest. "Aww, don't pout angel. We'll bake something yummy tonight ok? You gotta put on a smile, you'll be helping me and Gemma today." At Gemma's name, y/n perked up and wiggled in her seat. She loved being around her Aunt Gemma and Luanne, though Gemma was her favorite. When daddy wasn't looking, Aunt Gemma would sneak her a cookie in the office. After grabbing food for everyone, Bobby and y/n made their way to the garage. Gemma was there with Jax and Opie, snapping pictures of them in their new school gear. Once freed from her seat, y/n ran over to the boys and wrapped her arms around them. "y/n!" the boys exclaimed, hugging the young girl tightly. Gemma quickly took more pictures of them and smiled. "Our babies are so cute. Y/n? Want to help me take the boys to school today?" Y/n spun around and launched herself at Gemma's legs. "Yes! Yes! Pretty pwease!" Her excitement made Gemma and Bobby laugh. "You be good for Gemma then angel. And thanks for taking her today Gem, have a lot to do to get the books updated." Gemma just waved him off as she herded the three children to her car.

Once at the school, Gemma unbuckled them all and they made their way towards the boys' new class. Y/n held Jax and Opie's hands tightly, as Jax held onto his mother's. Y/n's eyes widened as she saw their bright class filled with toys and books. "I get to come here later?" she squeaked out; Gemma giggled and nodded. "Next year babygirl. Now let's go meet their teacher and then it's a girls day for us." Y/n sighed and nodded. She didn't want to leave her friends, she wanted to stay with them. Before leaving, y/n clung to Opie and sniffled. The boy wrapped his arms around her and lifted her slightly, giving her a small shake. "We'll be home soon Y/n. Then we'll eat dinner and play games before bed ok? No crying while we're here." Y/n looked up at him, her eyes watering as her lower lip trembled. Jax came over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "It's ok lil sis. You're gonna get all the cookies at home while we're here!" Y/n sniffled again and wiped her eyes. "I dun want the cookies without you…" Jax and Opie frowned. Wrapping their arms around her, they gave her a bigger shake until she started giggled. Gemma smiled at the way the boys treated her. While others would have told her to stop being a baby and pushed her away, these two loved their surrogate baby sister and would do anything to make her smile again.

By the time the girls made it back to the garage, all the men were busy working. Y/n had been quiet in the backseat. Every so often, Gemma would catch a small sniffle but Y/n never said a peep. Unbuckling her seat, Gemma helped Y/n out the car and they made their way to the office. Y/n walked slowly, her eyes cast to the ground. She knew that Jax and Opie said they would be back but her little mind wondered if they would come back home tonight. "Gemma.." she squeezed her aunt's fingers and kicked the small rock in front of her, "are they coming home soon?" Gemma knelt down and smoothed back the hair from y/n's face. She hated to see the little girl so distraught. "The boys will be home soon. Once it's time for them to get out of school, you and I will go pick them up and we'll go home to get some food. They'll do their homework and then you three can play until it's time for you and Opie to go home ok?" Y/n sniffled and nodded quickly, throwing her arms around Gemma's neck. Gemma hugged her tightly and picked her up, placing a small kiss to the side of her head. "Now, we have lots of work to do today and I need a helper to make sure all the guys are actually working. You up for that job?" Y/n giggled and nodded quickly. Once in the office, Gemma handed y/n a small clipboard filled with paper and then a crayon. "Alright helper! Let's go see what those boys are doing!"

Gemma and y/n made their way over toward the mechanics. As Gemma was talking to JT, y/n walked over to her Uncle Clay, who was bent over the hood of a car. "No sleeping unca Clay!" she tapped her clipboard against his leg. Clay stood up and smiled down at his niece as he heard loud laughs from Gemma and the other mechanics. "Oh I'm sorry your highness! It won't happen again." He lifted her up and tossed her in the air a few times. Y/n squealed each time and gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek. "Now what are you doing in the garage princess?"

Y/n showed her clipboard and spoke confidently, "I doing my job Unca Clay. I helpin Gemma. So no sleeping!" She wagged her crayon at him and kept a serious look on her face.

As the day wore on and Gemma got more work done, she noticed Y/n was on the verge of a temper tantrum. Little y/n sat on the couch in gemma's office, a scowl on her face as she scribbled her crayon furiously across the paper. "Y/n, what's wrong baby girl?" Y/n stood silent and continued on with her scribbles. Gemma rose from her seat and knelt in front of the small girl. Y/n glared up at her aunt and huffed, casting her eyes back down. Gemma lifted y/n face to look at her but y/n quickly pulled her back and pushed Gemma's hand away. "No!"

Gemma blinked and shook her head. "What's wrong baby girl? You hungry? Tired?" "NO!" y/n screamed out again and threw the crayon on the floor. Gemma rolled her eyes and stood, crossing her arms across her chest. "Don't get attitude with me little one. You have to tell me what's wrong or I can't help you." Y/n mimicked Gemma and crossed her arms. Staring toward the floor, Y/n gave another huff but kept quiet. Running a hand through her hair, Gemma peeked out of her office and whistled at the garage. The men looked her way as she waved one of them to come over. Otto was the first to make his way over. "What's wrong Gem?" he asked as he approached. Gemma just nodded her head toward the grumpy toddler occupying her couch. Otta nodded and made his way toward Y/n, plopping down next to her and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Heya munchkin. Whatcha doin?" he asked softly. Y/n shrugged her shoulders, the scowl still on her face. "You know, if you tell me what's wrong, I can help you." Y/n looked up at him quickly before looking down and fidgeting. "C'mon munchkin. Talk to Uncle Otto. You bored?" Y/n just shook her head as tears formed at the corner of her eyes. Otto sighed stroked her hair. Gemma leaned against the door watching them. It was rare for y/n to be like this but they all struggled when she got these moods. Y/n pulled away from Otto's hand and swatted at him, "No touch!" Otto froze at her outburst, unsure of what was happening. His little y/n had never did this to any of them before. "Do ya need your Daddy munchkin?" Y/n just glared at him and moved from her seat, storming out the office. "Y/n! Get back here!" They both yelled after her. Y/n kept stomping away from them, "NO!" she screeched as Gemma picked her up and held her tightly. "I'm going to get Bobby. Otto, hold her please, don't let her run off again!" Gemma quickly pushed the now sobbing Y/n into Otto's arms. Otto looked at Gemma, terror written over his face. "GEMMA! What do you want me to do!?" He held Y/n awkwardly as he watched Gemma jog toward the clubhouse. " _This is why Luanne and I don't have kids!"_ he screamed internally. He tried to adjust Y/n in his arms but it just made her cries louder, drawing the attention from the other mechanics. Cursing Gemma, Otto made his way back toward her office to console Y/n. "Cmon munchkin, work with me. We both know I'm not good at this!"

As he tried to keep hold of a flailing toddler, Gemma finally reappeared with Bobby right behind her. Otto placed a quick kiss on the child's head, thrusted her into her father's arms and quickly ran from the room and back towards the garage. Bobby shook his head but couldn't help but laugh at Ott's look of relief as he ran away. "Aww my little angel, what's wrong?" Y/n gripped her father's shirt tight and cried against his chest. "Thank Gem, I'll take her into the club house. Maybe try and get her to take a nap," Bobby sighed and he bounced his child softly. They made their way into the clubhouse, and although Y/n's cries had died in volume, she still shook. 'Angel, talk to daddy. What's wrong? You tired? Hungry?" Y/n shook her head and looked up at him. Her eyes were puffy and red, her cheeks stained with tear tracks. Bobby hated to see his daughter like this. It reminded him when she was a newborn with colic and it took hours to get her to stop crying. "Imissdem. Theystillgone" she mumbled into his shirt. Bobby sat her on the bar top and lifted her chin. Wiping away her tear, he looked her into her eyes. "I know you miss those boys but you can't be taking it out on everyone else. What would Opie and Jax say if you were being this mean to Aunt Gemma and Uncle Otto in front of them? Do you think they would like that?" Y/n cast her eyes down and shook her head. "No, they would be very upset with you Angel. Now, we're going to wash your face. Then you are going to apologize to Aunt Gemma and Uncle Otto. After, you're going to take a nap while daddy finishes work ok?"

When the got to the garage, y/n clutched her father's pant leg and hid behind it as they got closer to Otto. "Otto, Y/n has something she wants to say to you." Bobby gently pushed Y/n toward the now kneeling Otto. She took a deep breath and ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck, "I sorry Unca Otto. I didn't mean to be mean to you!" Otto gave her a tight hug and kissed her temple, "Oh Munchkin, it's ok. You're having a bad day, we all go through that. Next time, you have to tell us what's wrong ok?" Y/n nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Forgive me?" Otto smiled and ruffled her hair, gaining a giggle from the child, "Of course I do munchkin. Now, go say sorry to Aunt Gemma. You really hurt her." Y/n nodded and took her father's hand, pulling him towards Gemma's office. Bobby gave a quick knock to the open door, "Gemma, Y/n has something she wants to say to you." Gemma moved away from her work and knelt down to face Y/n.

Y/n bit her lip as she moved closer to her aunt. "Aunt Gemma, I'm sorry for being mean and hitting you. Forgive me?" Gemma nodded and opened her arms. Y/n ran forward and hugged Gemma tightly. "I forgive you baby. I'll always forgive you." Like with Otto, y/n pressed a kiss to Gemma's cheek and gave her another hug. "I love you Aunt Gemma." Gemma picked up the girl and squeezed tightly before handing her off to Bobby. "I'm going to go put her down for a nap until you know who returns." Gemma smiled and nodded, waving off the pair so she could continue her work. Back in the clubhouse, Bobby moved his work closer to the couches and sat Y/n next to him. Covered in her favorite blanket and tucked in with her stuffed puppy, it only took Y/n minutes to pass out. Bobby only noticed when she stopped talking mid question.

When it came time to pick the boys up from school, Gemma and Bobby decided it would be best to let Y/n continue sleeping. Gemma returned quickly with the boys and let them wake up their sleeping angel. Jax dropped his bag next to the couch and leaned over Y/n, shaking her shoulder. Y/n swatted at the air and mumbled in her sleep. Opie came up next to them and shook her again. "Wake up!" he whispered. Bobby chuckled and tugged the blanket from the girl. Y/n let out a tiny growl and reached for her blanket. "Daaadddy! 5 more minutes!" she whined. Jax and Opie laugh and started tickling her, "WAKE UP SIS!" Y/n squirmed and screeched, trying to hide behind her stuffed puppy. "You're HOME!" She yelled as she jumped in their arms, "I thought you went away forever!"

Jax and Opie hugged her tightly, "We said we'd be back. Mommy said we can play before work cuz you had a bad day."

After play time, dinner, and homework at the clubhouse, Gemma rounded up the boys and headed home. Bobby and y/n made their way back to his apartment. Tomorrow Y/n would be going back to her mother's and Bobby was going to make the most out the rest of the night and day he had left with her. "Shall we read a story my angel?" Bobby and y/n were in their pjs and brushing teeth. Y/n nodded quickly and ran off to her bag, pulling out a book and holding it out. "Wizard of Oz? Really?"

"My fabrite Daddy! I love it!" Bobby smiled and they settled into his bed. Tucking the girl against his side, he cleared his throat and began to read the story.

"Dorothy lived in the midst of the great Kansas prairies, with Uncle Henry, who was a farmer, and Aunt Em, who was the farmer's wife. Their house was small, for the lumber to build it had to be carried by wagon many miles. There were four walls, a floor and a roof, which made one room; and this room contained a rusty looking cookstove, a cupboard for the dishes, a table, three or four chairs, and the beds. Uncle Henry and Aunt Em had a big bed in one corner, and Dorothy a little bed in another corner. There was no garret at all, and no cellar-except a small hole dug in the ground, called a cyclone cellar, where the family could go in case one of those great whirlwinds arose, mighty enough to crush any building in its path. It was reached by a trap door in the middle of the floor, from which a ladder led down into the small, dark hole."


	4. Chapter 4 - First Day of School

The time had come and Bobby was dreading every moment of it. He sat on the recliner in the living room, refusing to look at anything on the walls. He hated being in Susan's place. The walls were filled with pictures of Susan and her boyfriend, as well as his kids. There was only one or two pictures of his little angel scattered throughout. He could hear quiet voices and the shuffling of feet from all the children. Susan's boyfriend had stayed in the kitchen, refusing to even acknowledge Bobby's presence. He rubbed his hands down his face and sighed. He just had to stay strong for Y/n, it was only going to be another hour at most of being around them. "Daddy!" Y/n came running into the room, her hair knotted and unruly, her clothes too large for her small frame. _Bitch couldn't even brush her hair or get her new clothes..._ He seethed on the inside but kept a smile. "Hey angel -face. Go grab your brush so I can get your hair under control ok?" Y/n nodded and ran back toward the bathroom. Rising from his seat, Bobby made his way to the small kitchen and leaned against the doorway. Susan was getting her boyfriend's children all settled in for breakfast.

The little girl, who was Y/n's age, had her hair brushed and braided into pigtails. The young boy and girl were munching happily on their food, their clothes looking freshly pressed and very obviously new. It was obvious that Susan took better care of these two than her own daughter. "Hey Suzy, I'm going to brush Y/n's hair then take her to school. Is that alright with you?" Susan glanced up and shrugged at him. "Do whatever you want. Tempted to shave her head, get rid of that fucked up hair of hers." Bobby tensed and stomped away from the seemingly perfect family. Y/n walked back to her father, her eyes cast to the floor as she handed him the brush. "C'mere sweetie. Let's get your hair all pretty ok?" Y/n remained quiet throughout the whole ordeal, sniffling softly when Bobby got to a nasty knot. He whispered softly to her, "Don't worry angel. We'll get your hair under control. Don't listen to Mommy. Your hair is beautiful, it's just like daddy's. After this, we're going to Aunt Gemma, she has new clothes for you" FInally getting her hair under control, and with minimal tears, Y/n was almost ready for her first day of school.

Arriving at Gemma's house, Bobby noticed that there were multiple bikes already parked out front. The kids' first day of school was always a big deal to them and now Y/n was going to be part of that. "Hey baby!" Gemma was already waiting at the door and ushered them in. She stopped when she finally glanced down at Y/n. Her shirt was so big, it looked like she was drowning in it. "What the hell is this?" Her eyes were cold as she glared at Bobby, who was holding his hand up in defense. "This is how Susan was going to send her to school today. She's so busy being mom to her boyfriend's brat, I walked in and Y/n's hair wasn't brushed. The bit...she said she'd rather cut all her hair off. I did what I could Gem." Gemma glanced down at her niece and sighed. "Come on in. I'll get her changed and we'll eat breakfast before going." Taking the little girl's hand, Gemma guided her towards her bedroom. She was trying her best to contain her anger toward the girl's mother. Gemma and Susan had never really got along. She tolerated the woman so that Y/n would be allowed over and because, at the time, Bobby was in love with her. Grabbing a bag from the floor, Gemma pulled out a new outfit she picked out for Y/n - a white button up with a lace collar and sleeves and a red skirt with suspenders. Y/n stroked the clothes gently and looked up at Gemma, "Are these for me Aunt Gemma?" Gemma's heart broke at the tears forming in the little girl's eyes. "Mommy doesn't get me new things anymore. She says I can wear what the twins don't want anymore."

"Well, that's going to change soon baby. Now let's get you ready so we can get you to school."

Y/n skipped out of the room and over to Bobby, Gemma close behind her. "Daddy! Look what Aunt Gemma gots me!" Bobby smiled and mouthed a thank you to Gemma. Gemma only nodded and picked up her camera. "Alright, I want pics of the kids. This is a special day for our little girl! First day of school. How is Papa feeling?" Everyone laughed as Bobby shook his head. He pulled Y/n onto his lap and squeezed her, pressing a noisy kiss to her cheek as Gemma snapped pictures. "I love you my angel," he whispered and pressed another kiss to her temple. Y/n turned and cuddled into her father's arms, "I love you too Daddy! Is it time for school yet?" As he nodded, Gemma gathered the children and took more pictures.

As Gemma buckled the children into her truck, the guys mounted their bikes. This would be the first time all the SAMCRO kids would be in school and they wanted to give them a proper send off before starting their run. On the way through town, many stopped to watch the procession of bikes surrounding the truck. Y/n glanced out the windows in awe. There were people who waved at the passing bikers, unsure of who or what was in the truck. To Y/n, it felt as if she was a princess being escorted through her kingdom. People showed respect to the men in leather. Once at school, the reactions were mixed. There were parents and children with smiles on their faces as the bikes parked, others were of fear and disgust. Bobby got to the truck first and unbuckled all the kids, helping them out to wait for their parents. Y/n clutched Bobby's hand, fear starting to settle in. Bobby gave her hand a small squeeze and led her toward the school. Gemma & JT took Jax toward his new class, while Piney led Opie behind them. Y/n realized that she would be alone in a class where she didn't know anybody. "Daddy, d-do I have to go?" her voice small as the building seemed to loom over her. Bobby stopped and knelt in front of her, smoothing her hair down and tapping her nose. "You'll be fine Angel. You'll see Jax and Opie when you go out to play. You're going to make lots of friends and learn lots of things. You already know a lot since the boys taught you. You'll do great today. And Gemma will pick you up after school."

Finally getting Y/n settled into her class and telling the teacher about Gemma, Bobby made his way out the class and towards his bike. Finally out the door he stopped and turned back, Y/n hadn't followed him out like he feared. He looked through the door's window and saw his little angel sitting nicely at her desk as she talked animatedly to the other children around her. She smiled wide and threw her head back, showing off her missing teeth as she laughed at something said. Bobby stared and took in a deep breath. "It gets easier," JT laid a hand on Bobby's shoulder and looked into the window at Y/n. "Yea, I guess. She's just growing fast man." Bobby sighed and shook his head, wiping at his face. Any other member and he would have stayed strong and stoic, but with JT there was no need. Everyone knew what Y/n meant to Bobby. This was his baby, who was growing fast and he was trying to be their for every milestone. He gave her one last glanced and caught her looking at him. He smiled to his daughter as she waved excitedly and blew a kiss his way. He caught her kiss and blew her one back. Giving her one last wave, he held his head up and walked to his bike. "You ok man?" someone asked. Bobby nodded and looked back at the school. His angel would be ok. She was growing up and he couldn't wait to see how her life would shape.


	5. Chapter 5 - Birth of a Teller

Gemma had been bedridden for the past few weeks, forcing the men to step up and care for the trio of children on their own. Bobby currently had Jax, Opie, and Angel occupied doing their homework at the clubhouse with promises of freshly baked cookies and letting them watch some TV. Jax could hardly sit still, constantly calling Bobby over and asking if his mommy had the baby yet. Bobby couldn't help but laugh and ruffle his head, reassuring him that as soon as Gemma was ready to have the baby, they'd all rush over to the hospital. Opie was just as excited as Jax. In his mind, this was his baby brother too and couldn't wait to meet him and help Jax teach him the games they played. The only one unsure of everything was Angel. She sat quietly at the table, having finished all her homework first. Angel had taken quickly to school and always seemed to enjoy the work given. Bobby was proud that she never complained about doing homework, only that she wanted to work ahead. He hoped that she would continue to be like that and go off to college, make something of herself so she wouldn't be like him or her mother.

Bobby had finished checking all the homework and made them cleanup while he got food ready. If anyone had told Bobby that he would be a father, babysitting, and making mac & cheese with home breaded chicken tenders for his daughter and the sons of his brothers, he would have laughed. But here he was, Angel was almost finished with her first year of school and soon she would be five years old. "Daddy, can I help you?"Bobby turned and nodded his head "Alright Angel, I do need some help". He really loved spending time with her and teaching her how to cook and bake with him. It amused him that she was responding more to being called Angel than her real name. He didn't blame her, her mother always called her Y/n with disgust. _I cant stand that bitch_ , he thought to himself. Ever since Susan had started dating her newest boyfriend, she had pushed Angel to the side. She was spending more time with Bobby so he couldn't really complain, but it enraged him that she refused to give up custody. He knew she was using Angel to get child support from him. Thankfully he had kept thorough records of everything he bought for his daughter. He refused to give Susan any more money than needed; she would spend it on those other brats anyway. "Are you excited for the new baby?" Bobby glanced at his daughter who shrugged. He noticed anytime the baby was brought up, Angel would get quiet and retreat back. "What's wrong baby girl? You know you can tell daddy." He had stopped breading the chicken and pushed it aside. Angel shrugged again and mumbled incoherently. "I'm sorry, you gotta excuse your dear old man, I seem to be going deaf. will you repeat that baby?" Ange gave a small smile and walked over to him, wrapping her tiny arms around his leg, "I'm sad. I'm going to be left alone when the baby comes," she whispered against his pants.

Bobby reached down and picked her up, "What makes you say that?"

"All everyone talks about is the baby. It's gonna be like Mommy. When the new kids come home, you're gonna forget about me and then I'll have to find a new home to live in. Then if they get new kids, I'm gonna be forgot'n again and need another new home, then I'll be all alone! And Opie and Jax won't play with me anymore" she sniffled and wiped at her face. Bobby was conflicted, he was angry that his own daughter thought he would be like her mother and part of him wanted to laugh at the story his daughter had thought up. He sat on one of the nearby chairs and pulled his daughter onto his lap. "Oh Angel, no one will replace you or forget about you. I know things at Mommy's house are strange right now. I will never EVER forget about you! Jax and Opie will still play games with you. It's going to be a while before the baby can even play games. We all love you here and you will always belong to the Samcro Family. Do you understand?" Angel looked up and nodded. Wrapping her tiny arms around her father, she nuzzled into his chest. "I love you Daddy." Bobby smiled and kissed the top of her head, "I love you too my princess. Now, let's get the food finished so we can feed you and the boys!"

It wasn't until a few days after Angel and Bobby's conversion that Gemma finally went into labor. Bobby, Tig, and Tig's old lady, Genevieve, had volunteered to look after all the kids and the garage. Everyone else had a run to do and would be gone for the next few days.

As Bobby and Tig escorted the children into the hospital room, Angel gripped her father's hand tighter. Gemma was sitting up in bed, a tiny bundle in her arms, as JT sat beside her. Jax ran over to his parents and stood on his tiptoes, trying to see his newest sibling. Tig picked him up and gently set him on the bed. Opie was the next to run over, but he stood patiently next to the bed, until Gemma was ready to show everyone the newest Teller. "Angel, come here. Come meet your little brother," she spoke softly to the girl. Opie turned and held his hand out to Angel, urging her to come closer. Angel took Opie's hand and stepped closer to the bed. She bite her lip and took a deep breath when she realized what Gemma had said, "My little brother?" Angel scrunched her face in confusion. The adults chuckled and Gemma reached down, stroking Angel's cheek softly. "Family isn't just blood baby. You, Jax, Opie, and now little Thomas, you're all brothers and sisters." Angel smiled and gave a small giggle, "I like having Jax and Opie as big brothers."

"We like you as our little sister too!" Jax beamed at her. Opie squeezed Angel tightly and picked her up, letting her upper half rest on the bed to see the baby better. Bobby stepped forward and lifted Angel from little Opie, who scowled up at his uncle. "I had her Uncle Bobby! I wasn't gonna drop her!" Bobby ruffled the boy's hair and smiled, "I know Opie, just trying to give her better look." Opie seemed to accept the answer and turned back toward Gemma, who was beaming at having all her babies in the same room. "Guys, put them on the bed with me. I want a picture with all my babies!"

Jax and Opie sat on either side of Gemma. Angel was sitting between Opies legs as she peered at the small baby. "I love you already little brother," she whispered. Right as Genevieve we taking the picture, Angel leaned over and pressed a kiss to little Thomas's nose.


	6. Chapter 6

Bobby and JT sat on the couch in Bobby's house as the children ran around without a care in the world. Bobby envied them at this moment. It had been too good of a year for the members of SAMCRO and it was bound to come to an end. Jax and opie were running after each other, Angel was lying on her stomach teaching little Thomas's how to color with crayons. Bobby moved from the couch and sat on the floor next to the kids, pulling Angel into his lap and hugging her tightly. "Daddy? What's wrong?" Angel turned in his lap and held his face between her little took in a shuddering breath, gripping his daughter harder.

JT called the boys over, having them sit near Bobby and Angel. "Guys, we have some news to tell you and it's not good," JT took a pause and pulled Thomas onto his own lap. Opie and Jax sat between Bobby and JT, unsure of what was going on. They had saw and heard Gemma on the phone earlier and saw her running out in tears. "Daddy, is Mommy ok?" Jax spoke quietly. Jt smiled at his boy and nodded, "Yea, this isn't about Mommy. It's about Tig and Auntie Gen. They were in an accident today."

Angel looked between her dad and JT. She loved her Aunt Gen as much as she loved Gemma and Luanne. The three women were more of mothers to her than her actual mother. Being the only girl meant the three women often pampered her and took her along to their girl's day out. "Are they ok Daddy?" Angel stared into her father's watering eyes. Bobby wiped his face and shook his head. "No Angel, they were both hurt. Uncle Tig is ok though."

Opie scrunched his face up, like Angel, Opie loved his Aunt Gen. She took care of him when his mom and dad fought, which was happening more often. She had made sure that when Mary and Piney were fighting and throwing things at each other, that Opie was away for the night; she let him stay up later to watch cartoons with her and eat ice cream past bedtime. "W-what about Aunt Genie?" Opie finally spoke up, but dared not to look at either of the men. His gut told him that something else had happened and he was not sure he really wanted to hear what happened.

JT and Bobby exchanged glances, neither was sure how to tell them about this. It was Bobby who finally spoke up. "Aunt Gen didn't make it. She was hurt really bad. And, apparently, she was pregnant. They saved the baby but," Bobby looked at the three children staring at him with mouths open and tears ready to burst, "I'm so sorry guys. They couldn't save Aunt Gen, she's gone."

It wasn't until much later that night, after JT and Bobby had let the children cry their tears and ask all their questions that Gemma had finally called to give an update on Tig and his new daughter. Bobby sat on the couch, Angel lying on his chest and gripping his shirt, just like when she was a baby. Bobby refused to loosen his grip on her. He let his mind wander and his thoughts went to how he would have been if he'd been in Tig's place. Opie and Jax had passed out on the floor and Thomas had fallen asleep on JT. Bobby glanced at all the kids and sighed. They were outlaw bikers. How would they manage having all these children around while they were out running guns and having targets on their backs? Yes, Gemma would watch over them gladly but she was only just one woman. Luanne would step in and help with the children too but her and Otto were still in the honeymoon phase and spent every moment they could alone. Bobby couldn't blame either of them. If he had the choice, he'd be spending all his free time in bed with a beautiful woman too. Instead he found himself waiting around to see when Gemma would be home to take the boys home.

Angel stirred in her sleep, gripping at Bobby's shirt tighter. It unnerved Bobby to see that the longer he went between seeing his daughter, the more she stirred and cried in her sleep. He rubbed small circles along her back and singly softly to her "I wonder if you're lonesome tonight,  
You know someone said that the world's a stage, And each must play a part." Angel let out a soft sigh and finally loosened her grip on Bobby's shirt. "I got you baby girl," he whispered softly against her hair. JT looked over to see Bobby rocking and singing to Angel. His boys were all happily passed out and he knew that they would remain passed out long after he and Gemma got them home.

The three had been pulled from school for a week to deal with the loss of Gen. Susan gladly let Bobby keep Angel for the entire week, almost pushing them both of George's house. Bobby sat in the recliner, attempting to brush Angel's hair into something manageable. "Damn little girl, doesn't anyone brush your hair at home?" Angel just shrugged and looked to the floor, "I try to myself but it hurts Daddy."

Bobby sighed and shook his head, the earlier conversation with Susan about Angel's hair nagging at the back of his mind. "It's ok baby. We're just going to put it in a ponytail and hope for the best. We don't want to be late. Now go get your shoes on, Uncle Clay was nice enough to shine them up for you. And don't forget your jacket!" Angel got up and ran to finish getting ready. Bobby ran his hands down his face. It was the day to bury Geneviere and he wasn't sure how Angel was going to react. She had been quiet the last few days and anyone anyone asked how she was doing, she'd shrug and walk away. Bobby made a mental note to talk to the club about pulling back on his duties for a while. He loved the club and it was his life but Angel was more important and he missed his happy little girl.

As they stood around the lowering coffin, Angel stared down the dark hole. She wasn't sure how to feel. Her aunt was gone and she had never said goodbye. All the adults around her were trying their best to keep their composure. Some men sniffled, others let the tears flow, and there were those who refused to show any emotion. Angel saw her Uncle Tig sitting on the other side of the grave, staring blankly at the ground. Letting go of her father's hand, Angel made her way over to him. She wasn't used to seeing the empty look in his eyes. Leaning her head on his arm, Angel started to softly sing one of the only songs she knew by heart, "Someday I'll wish upon a star and wake up where the clouds are far behind me, Where troubles melt like lemon drops, away above the chimney tops…"


	7. Chapter 7

Angel sat at the table surrounded by her family. Family dinners with all her uncles at Gemma's was something she always looked forward to. Tonight, instead of happily eating, she was pushing the food around her plate. She had no real appetite, despite not having eaten since the day before. "What's wrong princess?" Her uncle piney nudged her arm softly as he leaned close. Angel just shrugged and put her fork down. "Not hungry?" Her response was only another shrug again. Bobby looked up and noticed his daughter not eating. "Angel?" The men around the table grew quiet as they turned their attention to Angel, tears threatening to spilll from her eyes.

She wanted to eat, she really did. But her mother and George's words continued to echo in her mind.

-Flashback-

"Mommy? May I have a snack please? I finished all my homework already!" Angel beamed. Since her mother had started dating and moved them in with George and his two children, Angel had been trying her best to be a good child and not bother her mother. Susan rolled her eyes and ignored her daughter, instead going back to cleaning up. It was a rare day that everyone was home. George's children were outside playing in the yard already while Angel had been forced to do her homework first. George was sitting in his recliner reading his newspaper. "Mommy?"Angel got up and stepped closer to Susan. "Damnit Angel, can't you do anything yourself! Don't you see I'm busy right now?" Susan slammed down the rag and stormed out the kitchen, leaving Angel confused and hurt. Taking a deep breath, Angel went to the fridge and pulled out everything she needed for a small sandwich.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Angel froze at the sound of his voice.

"I- I was making a sandwich. I'm hungry." Angel didn't need to turn around to know that George probably had a scowl on his face. She wasn't sure what she had done to make him not like her, she always listened to him and never asked for anything that she didn't absolutely need. Even then, she waited until she was with her daddy or Aunt Gemma.

George closed the distance between the two and snatched the food away from Angel. "I've told you this before. You eat when we eat. Not before, not after. You don't need to eat more than that. Now get the hell out my fucking kitchen. You're already fat enough."

Angel glared up at the man. She had never felt hatred for another person before but the only thing she could feel for this so-called man was pure hatred. Angel felt the rage building up inside her as she clenched her fist. All she needed to do was pull her arm back and hit him where Jax and Opie taught her would hurt the most. As she was ready to hit the man, her mother stormed in "Angel Munson! What the hell do you think you're about to do?" She bellowed.

Angel spun to face her mother as tears filled her eyes. "I was just trying to make a sandwich! I told you I was hungry and you promised when I was done with homework you'd make me something and you didn't! You never keep your promises anymore!"

Susan stared at her daughter before grabbing her arm and dragging her down the hall to her bedroom. "Don't you dare yell at me ever again little girl! I am not your father and will not tolerate you being a disrespectful brat! Do you see Lily and James acting this way to their father or to me? You should strive to be more like that!"

Angel yanked her arm away "I'm glad you're not Daddy! He loves me at least! You like Lily and James better anyway! You only keep me around so Daddy gives you money! You don't love me so get out my room!" Angel tried to keep the tears from spilling over, all she wanted was her daddy to make them go away but she had another day before she'd be able to spend time with him.

Susan scoffed and slapped the girl across her face. "You ungrateful little brat. You can just stay in here tonight. No dinner for you. Go to bed and if I find you outside this bedroom tonight, you will regret it."

Angel refused to cry in front of them. The last time she did, Susan had locked her into the closet until she calmed down. Instead, Angel just climbed into her bed and threw the blankets over her head. She would be glad to be out the house for the weekend and with her real family.

-end flashback-

Angel pushed her chair back and hurried out of the room, running out to the backyard. Bobby stood and quickly followed her. She had been acting this way for almost a year now and it was scaring Bobby. She had shrugged off lots of things she once loved, but he assumed it was just a phase. Angel sat on the ground, picking at the grass blades beneath her legs. Bobby stopped and just stared at his little girl. The moonlight seemed to cast light only on her. Her dark brown curls glistened under the light. "Angel? Baby girl?"

Angel glanced up at her father before going back to picking at the grass. How could she tell him what was going on? She knew if she did, he'd go yell at her mom and George, and that would make everything worse. Instead, Angel kept quiet. She would tell him eventually, but as long as she was forced to stay at her mother's house, she would never say what went on.

Bobby walked over and sat on the grass next to his daughter. He knew something was going on; she had been acting so odd lately and he wasn't sure what to do. So he did the only thing he knew how to do, he laid on the grass with hands behind his head and stared up at the sky and began to sing. "I love you because, because my heart is lighter, honey everytime, everytime I'm walking by your side, and I love you, yes I love you because the future is a little bit brighter, and the door, the door of my happiness, you open wide..."

Angel scooted closer to her father, until she was touching his side. Bobby wrapped his arm around Angel and pulled her down so that she was snuggled to his side. "Talk to me baby girl. I can't fix anything if I don't know what's wrong."

Angel snuggled into her father and huffed, "You're just gonna get mad Daddy."

Bobby sat up and pulled her onto his lap. Lifting her chin so their eyes met, he kissed the tip of her nose. "I promise to do my best not to get mad. I can't promise more than that though."

Angel made a face but nodded. She told him how Susan and George had been treating her, how George made comments about her eating too much and being ungrateful, and how Susan just let him say and treat her anyway he wanted. True to his promise, Bobby remained calm and didn't get mad. Inside he was seething with anger, but he refused to let his daughter witness that. He didn't want her to feel worse than she already felt. "I'm so sorry you have to do through that baby. You, nor any other child, should ever be told those things. I'm sad that you didn't tell me sooner but I get it. I will do everything I can to make you feel safe again."

Angel wiped the tears away from her face and nodded. She found it hard to look her father in the eyes still. "I don't like Mommy. Why can't I just stay with you?"

"Is that what you really want baby? 'Cuz if it is, you know I will do everything in my power to get you away from your mother."

Angel stared up with wide eyes and nodded her head frantically. "Yes Daddy! I don't want to be there anymore! I hate it there! I hate George! I don't want want to be with mommy anymore, I just want to stay with you!" Angel started sobbing again and clung to her father's shirt.

Bobby took in a deep shuddering breath. He had never heard his daughter talk like that and for her to claim to hate someone was new. PRessing a kiss to the top of her head, he held her tight. "I promise Angel, I'm going to do everything to get you away from that. You know you have everyone here to talk to and care for you. I promise you will never be without someone telling you they love you or making sure you're ok. I love you so much baby, you are my world."

After Angel exhausted herself from crying in his arms, Bobby finally made his way inside. He walked her to the guest room that Gemma always let her use and laid her on the bed. Bobby made sure to tuck her in and placed her stuffed puppy in her arms before leaving the room. Making his way back to the group, he saw that everyone was still there. "Sorry about that guys," he groaned out as he fell into an empty seat in the living room. Over the next few hours he explained what was going on and his plan to get custody of Angel. He knew that it would be hard but he was determined to ensure his daughter was happy and safe. "Gemma, I'm really gonna need help with this. I don't know where to start in any of this."

Gemma took a drag of her cigarette and nodded as Bobby spoke. "I'll call around lawyers in the morning. We'll also start looking at houses nearby. You're going to want something bigger for you two to live in. The sooner, the better. We can get it furnished quickly. She already has a lot of stuff here, at your place, and at the club. They'll see that she's taken care of better with us anyway. We'll get her Bobby."

Bobby could only nod. His head was spinning with ideas of what needed to be done and how to get it done. "I've already been looking at houses. Found something a couple days ago. Has a yard, couple bedrooms, garage, nice kitchen. I could pay for most of it. I've been saving since she was born anyway."

"Well boys. We all better prepare for this. We got a lot of work to do come morning," Gemma put out her cigarette and stood, "Bobby you're free to spend the night with Angel here. Tig, you and the baby are welcomed to stay, her bassinet is in Thomas's room. Everyone else, get the hell out my house," she smiled and blew kisses at the laughing men before retreating for the night.

Bobby climbed into bed and pulled his daughter close. Yea, come morning they would have a lot of work to do but it would be well worth it. He would keep his promise to Angel, he would do anything in his and the club's power to make sure Angel stayed with him.


	8. Chapter 8

-One year later-

The past year had worn Bobby out. He sat at the kitchen table with papers spread out before him. Since Angel told him what was happening at home, he started keeping track of what she said, eating habits, sleeping habits, calendar of school and other events, what he bought her, how much he gave to Susan, etc. It had been a hard year with all the court dates and mediation sessions. Of course Susan and George appeared to be a loving middle class couple who doted on Angel compared to the rough looking biker who worked at a garage.

Gemma had been doing her best to help but with two boys of her own, plus Opie, plus helping Tig care for little Bambi, and then Angel on the odd days Bobby couldn't watch her, Gemma was exhausted. Tig's daughter was starting to walk so, with two walking toddlers around, everyone was extra watchful. Angel had been a big help though. She loved both Bambi and Thomas and often helped Gemma feed, change, and bathe them. Bobby saw how Angel thrived taking care of the toddlers, she was always doting on them and keeping them out of trouble.

Today, Bobby had agreed to keep keep Thomas and Bambi home with him and Angel. Otto and Luanne were supposed to stop in later with lunch for all of them. Otto also had the playset Bobby purchased and was supposed to help him put it together. The house had become a blessing for the little Munson family. The yard was big enough for the playset and a possible pool in the future.

Bobby dropped the paper work on the table and got up to join the playing children in the living room. Just as he was about to sit down, the doorbell rang. "Alright kiddos. Who's ready for lunch?"

Otto and Luanne walked in with a picnic basket and blanket. "Thought we'd all eat outside since it's so nice! And the kids could get some fresh air!" Luanne was beaming as she made her way out to the back yard. Bobby raised a brow at Otto, who just shrugged and quickly made his way outside after Luanne. "Alright Kiddo, I'll grab Tommy and Bambi, you grab their blankets, and let's go!"

As they sat on the blanket eating the food Luanne had made, Bobby could sense they were holding back something. "So, you gonna share with the class what's going on, or shall we start playing a guessing game?" Bobby took a bite out of his sandwich and looked between the blushing couple.

Luanne smiled and held out her hand, a large shiney rock on her ring finger. Bobby gaped at the ring and looked between them again, "We're getting married Bobby! And I already talked to Tig...so we're wondering if Angel will be our other flower girl?"

Angel looked up from her food quickly with surprise. "I get to be in your wedding?! Daddy pleeaaseee!" Bobby nodded as Angel got up and threw herself into Otto and Luanne's arms. "I promise to be the best flower girl ever!"

July -

The Fourth of July was here and the club was busy trying to get everything together to welcome the other charters down. Jax, Opie, and Angel had begged for a summer party to anyone that would listen to them. So here they all were, cleaning up the clubhouse, making food, gathering fireworks, and getting the whole area prepared. As Bobby dragged out trash bags, Angel was following him, her excitement showing."Daddy! I'm so excited! Are we going to set off fireworks? Is Uncle Clay going to be here? How about Uncle Tig and Bambi? Can we go buy water balloons for Jax and Opie? Will there be other kids?"

Bobby turned to her and picked her up, giving her a quick kiss to the nose. "You? Excited? Really? I don't think you are! And to answer you, Yes, Yes, Yes, Maybe, and Yes. Now how about you go help out Uncle Tig and watch Bambi for while? We need his help moving stuff."

"Ok Daddy! I'm so excited!" She squealed as she ran back to the club house. Angel had been living with Bobby for a few months and she had finally started acting herself again. She was vibrant and full of life, always wanting to help with Bambi and Thomas. Bobby chuckled as she watched Angel take Bambi from Tig. She was such a mother hen to the toddlers and everyone loved seeing her like that.

As the day went on, and more bikes filled the lot, the music got louder, many of the men got drunker but some of SAMCRO decided to sit this party out. Bobby had drove his pickup that day and had packed extra blankets. The bed of the truck had been turned into a nest like creation for all the children to sit it. Gemma sat with Thomas on her lap and Jaxon her side, Angel sat between Jax and Opie, who was snuggled up with Bambi. Clay had set a small cooler with them, filled with soda and juice for the kids and some beer for the adults. "Daddy when are the fireworks starting?"

"Soon baby. Uncle Clay and Piney went to get them ready. Relax and be ready."

Luanne had snapped pictures of Gemma and the kids in the back of the pickup before climbing in and sitting beside Opie. Angel ended up sitting between Jax's legs and leaned back against her big brother so everyone for comfortably.

By the end of the night, after all the fireworks were done and most of the men and women had found a place to pass out, Bobby picked up Angel and took her back to his dorm me. "Thank you Daddy. I had so much fun!"

"I'm glad baby. Now let's get some sleep. I'm sure we're going to have a lot of work to do in the morning. I love you baby."

"I love you Daddy. Night night"

December -

Bobby was exhausted. Another day closer to Christmas and another court appearance checked off. Bobby wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. They told him it would be easy. With all the proof of Susan being a neglectful parent, with Angel meeting and telling the child psychiatrist what was going on, all the paper trail that Bobby had since Angel was a baby, it should have taken only a couple months. But here they were, almost at the end of the year and seemingly no where closer to final verdict.

All Bobby wanted to do at this point was lay down and sleep for the rest of the day. He was thankful Clay had decided to take Angel for the day. Between Clay and Otto, Angel was taken care of perfectly while Bobby was forced to attend court or any other bullshit meeting Susan and her lawyers decided to force on him. At least he had temporary custody of Angel. Since the day George decided to raise a hand to his child in front of him, Bobby refused for Angel to go back to that house. Bobby got up and walked over to the kitchen, he had given up publically drinking until the court was over with but that didn't mean he didn't take a drink when alone. And this was one of those moments where he needed a good drink.

Angel had become the happy child he knew she was once she had moved in with him. She was always surrounded by her uncles and Gemma. Jax and Opie refused to let her out of their sights when she was over. They had witnessed Angel getting hit and almost dragged away by her soon-to-be step-father. Bobby was sure he would be going to jail and losing custody of his daughter that day. He choked back a sob as he imagined what would have happened had no one been there to hold him back from attacking George. His baby would have been given to a parent who didn't care and a step-father who would physically abuse her at will. Clay had been the one to grab Angel away before George could throw her in his truck. The club had stood in front of Bobby and Angel, refusing to let Susan or George step near her. No one moved until the cops finally arrived and saw Angel's red and swelling face.

Bobby was hopeful that the police report against George would help with the case. The court stated Susan was guaranteed a supervised visit for the holidays and Bobby was still livid. He knew he had to play along though. This would be over soon and he'd keep his little girl safe.

He was just ready for Christmas already. The house was already decorated, courtesy of Jax, Opie, Angel, Thomas, Bambi, Gemma, and Luanne. He wasn't sure when it happened, but all he knew was that one day there were no decorations and the next, he wasn't sure if it was actually his house. He was happy with it though because every night, he got to see Angel smile at the twinkling lights and all the decorations. All the gifts were already bought and wrapped, almost all of the children's presents were hidden in his home office, waiting for them to be picked up Christmas eve.

Despite everything going on, this would be a great Christmas for all of them. All the kids were healthy and doing well in school. The club was going great and profiting. The only issues were coming from Susan and her now fiance - George. But Bobby wasn't going to let that get to him. Not this year. Angel was excited about it being the first year she could help with presents and had saved her allowance to buy small gifts for everyone.

January -

Bobby sat in the waiting room of the hospital, his legs bouncing as he gripped the bloodied fabric in his hands. "Bobby! What the fuck happened?" Gemma's voice rang across the room as she ran to him, the kids and club following behind her. Bobby looked up and forced back the tears. "U-um. She was with Susan today. Another supervised visit. I don't know..I'm not sure what happened. I just got called and told she was being taken up for surgery and the nurse gave me her jacket…" Bobby looked back down at the jacket in his hands. It was the denim jacket he had bought Angel. She had wanted it so badly so she could put patches on it "just like Daddy". He had helped her sew on the rainbow and cat patches they found at the store. Gemma sat next to him and pulled him close.

It would be a few hours of waiting in silence before the doctor came looking for Bobby. He tuned out most of what the doctor had said. His little girl had been hit while playing in the street. "Where the fuck was her mother?" Bobby growled out. How could Susan let this happen to her? Had she hated her daughter so much that she didn't care to watch over her during a supposed _supervised_ visit? The more he thought about it, the angrier her got. Clay and JT stood on either side of him, their hands on his shoulder. "You gotta calm down Bobby. Angel's gonna be ok. You need to be calm when you go in and see her, brother. Our little girl needs her daddy to be strong," Clay spoke softly, trying to get Bobby to calm down.

It wasn't for another hour that Bobby and Gemma were finally able to see Angel. As they followed the nurse to her room, Gemma grabbed Bobby's hand and squeezed it tightly. Bobby just gave a small smile and took in a deep breath before stepping into the room. Angel was in bed, casts on her arm and leg, wires attached to various machines, and a bandage wrapped around her head. It was all too much for Bobby and he finally let out a sob. Gemma pulled him close and wrapped her arms tightly around him. "She's going to be ok Bobby. We're all going to be here and help care for her."

Bobby continued to sob; he had been strong and tried to hold in all his emotions but seeing his little girl in that bed was killing him. "She was supposed to be safe Gemma! I PROMISED her that nothing bad would happen if she saw that bitch! I MADE THAT PROMISE! How am I supposed to get through this Gemma? My baby girl is lying in that bed and there is nothing I can do about it…"

Gemma slowly rubbed his back and kissed his cheek. "She's a Munson. She is a SAMCRO baby. That means she's a fighter. And she will get better. We will do whatever we have to to make it all better. Your job is to be strong for our little girl and make it so she stays with her real family. Make Susan pay for this, Bobby. Because I'm going to make that bitch pay in the worst way ONE messes with our babies."

When Angel was finally released from the hospital and sent home, Bobby found it hard to stray far from home. Any time he had to be at the clubhouse or garage, he took the time to get Angel ready to go with him. She adjusted well to being in a wheelchair, and despite the pain and nausea from her medicine, Angel was doing well. Jax and Opie become a constant in his house, so much so that he got a bunk bed for Angel's room so the boys could stay over.

With the accident, Bobby was relieved to hear that the visits to Susan were put on hold. His lawyer felt that despite the accident, it would help his case of getting Susan out of their lives for good.

April -

Bobby stood in the courtroom, his arms wrapped around Angel, who was sobbing into his chest. "We did it baby girl, you don't have to see them anymore!" He picked his daughter up and hugged her closer. It was finally all over, he won. "I get to stay with you forever, right Daddy?" Angel was smiling so wide that Bobby couldn't help but laugh and nod. "Until you're all grown and ready to move away from me!"

Angel frowned and shook her head, "Never Daddy!"

Bobby kissed the top of her head and carried her out of the courtroom. "Cmon kiddo, let's go get some ice cream and then we'll go tell everyone the great news!"

Pulling up to the clubhouse, Bobby smiled at the waiting group of people. He had asked everyone to stay behind and not to attend the court hearing. He knew he would be getting here but wanted everyone to wait for the verdict until he was ready. "You ready baby girl?"

Angel looked up at him and nodded as she gripped her crutches. Just like the wheelchair, Angel had adjusted well to using the crutches. She was still able to keep up with the boys but she tired easier from them. Jax and Opie still kept a close eye on her, never letting her get too tired. They had taken to watching and helping with Thomas and Bambi more so that Angel could rest. "Well?!" Jax and Opie ran up to the pair, their eye wide with anticipation. Angel looked to the ground and sniffled. Everyone paused as their faces fell. The silence was deafening and Bobby couldn't help but to start laughing at everyone. Soon Angel joined in and looked up with a smile. "I get to stay with Daddy!" Jax and Opie screamed, lifting the girl up and hugging her close. Soon they were surrounded by everyone else. Angel was passed between the adults, who hugged her tightly and covered her face in kisses.

Yea, they were outlaw bikers. They did illegal things almost daily. But they were family and they finally had all their kids safe. "Welcome to the Single Dad's club my friend!" Tig yelled as he threw an arm around Bobby's shoulder.

"Yea, shit's gonna be tough. But that's why you have us to help you!" Clay pressed a big kiss to Angel's cheek, "And Angel, nor any of these kids, will ever have to worry about some shit head trying to hit them. Gotta get through Uncle Clay first, ain't that right sweety?"

Angel giggled and wrapped her arms tighter around the big man's neck. "That's right Uncle Clay! Anyone who messes with me, messes with you guys. And you'll beat them up! And if they hurt you, I BEAT them up!"

"That's right sis! Op and I will always protect you, even when they're not around. No one is ever gonna hurt you again" Jax spoke up. JT pulled Jax and Opie close and squeezed them. "This...This is the future of SAMCRO gentlemen."


	9. Chapter 9

Angel sat on the chair farthest from the hospital bed, attempting to keep her mind occupied with the book from school but her mind kept drifting toward the boy in the bed. It had been a hard few months for the Teller family. Thomas had fallen ill and the future looked grim for the young boy. Gemma had been doing what she could to keep everyone together and JT had disappeared to Ireland. Angel had taken over watching Bambi to alleviate some burdens from Gemma. It tore Angel apart to see the woman she considered her mother to be so worn down and always on the verge of tears. It killed Angel to be in the room and watch as her baby brother struggled for his life. She had heard the doctors tell the adults that there was a low chance for him surviving. She had heard Gemma cry and swear the the heavens, asking why they had cursed her and her children with such a defect and why they were punishing her by taking her baby.

Angel tried to understand everything she could. Jax had become distant from everybody, preferring only to hang out with Opie. Angel wanted to feel hurt but she understood that he was grieving. Bambi was taking it hard to. Thomas was her best friend, her "twin". No one really knew how to explain it to the young girl. Angel had just told her that Thomas was sick and they were working hard to make him all better.

Tossing her school book back into her bed, Angel made her way over to the hospital bed and sat beside the sleeping Thomas, grabbing his hand and giving it a small squeeze. "I love you Tommy. Please get better. I have so much more I need to teach you and Bambi. She needs you to get better Tommy. Jax and Ma need you too. They're losing it Tommy and I don't know how to make them all better," she stroked the hair back from his face and sighed. He had been sleeping more and more each day. Angel pressed her lips to his hand and choked back a sob, "Please Tommy...I don't want to lose you."

Gemma stood in the door and watched as Angel sobbed over Tommy. She clutched at her heart and took in a shaky breath. This was a hard time for everyone, she knew that. But it was hitting the kids harder than they originally thought. Gemma was thankful for Angel, who had seemed to grow so much over the past few months. As she struggled with Thomas being in the hospital, JT leaving to Ireland, and Jax acting out, it was Angel who stepped up to help her. The little girl took care of Bambi when Tig needed her to, she helped Gemma make food for everyone, even making her lunch when she couldn't get out of bed. Angel was at the hospital every day she could with Gemma. She had refused to let Gemma go alone; Jax had only gone once with her to see Thomas.

Gemma took careful steps into the room and sat beside Angel, rubbing her back slowly. "Hey baby," she cooed softly, "Come here baby girl, I know sweety. This must be so hard for you." Angel turned and wrapped her arms around Gemma's waist, burying her face and finally sobbing.

"Mommy...why is this happening to him? He's just a baby still! It's not fair!" Angel continued to sob. Gemma had no words for once. She stared up at the ceiling blinking back her own tears as her little girl clung to her. Gemma had always wanted a little girl but had been blessed with two boys. When Bobby brought Angel home to SAMCRO for the first time, Gemma fell in love and vowed to treat her as if she was her own. Then Bambi came along, despite the awful circumstances, and Gemma had the perfect family, two perfect boys and two perfect little girls. And now her little girl was hurting and she had no words to make it better. "I don't know Angel. It's not fair. I don't know what's going to happen but we will make Tommy feel nothing but love and comfort ok?" She lifted the girl's chin and wiped away the tears.

Angel nodded and gripped the back of Gemma's shirt tighter. Angel hated this, she just wanted to go home and watch as Tommy and Bambi played and colored on the floor. She just wanted Jax and Opie to pick her up and spin her around before chasing after her with their water guns. She just wanted all her brothers to be home and healthy.

 **\- Five Months Later -**

Angel stared at herself in the full length mirror. Angel had just turned 10 and she already had dark bags under her eyes. Today was the day and for the second time in her life, she was in all black. Pulling her back into a ponytail, Angel wrapped a bow in her hair before walking out to the living room. "Hey munchkin," Tig called out to her and beckoned her over. Angel stared up at her uncle, "Yes?"

Tig frowned at the blank look on the child's face. He knew what she had done for Gemma and Bambi over the past months and was worried. He knelt in front of her and pulled her close, "How you holding up?" Angel shrugged and picked a piece of lint off his shirt. "As ok as I can. Is Bambi ready or do you need me to do her hair?" Tig pulled Angel in closer and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I got her munchkin. You need to eat something and relax before we go. Your dad will be back soon."

Angel nodded and kissed his cheek. "Uncle Tig," she paused and looked down to the floor, "D-do you think Daddy will let me ride with him? I-i-i don't want to go in the car." Tig smiled and nodded at her, "We'll ask when he gets here. And if he says no, you can ride with me ok?"

Angel finally smiled and nodded before running to the kitchen to grab breakfast. Bobby arrived minutes later, muttering under his breath. "Thanks for watching her Tig. Gemma is a mess. No one can get a hold of JT. Jax was refusing to leave Piney's house, had to damn near drag him out and home to get ready. Day's already hard enough and that boy has to do this to his mom."

Tig nodded and patted his brother's shoulder. "It's gonna be a rough day for everyone man. Talk to Angel, she's holding on by a thread today. She wants to ride with you today. She hasn't seen you much lately. Might be time we all take a little break to spend with our families man."

Bobby walked toward the kitchen and leaned against the doorway. Angel was pushing the cereal in her bowl around, not really paying attention but to a spot on the table. "Hey baby girl. Gonna eat or waiting for the food to magically appear in your stomach?"

Angel dropped her spoon and looked up at her dad. She jumped out of her seat and ran over to him, wrapping her arms around him tightly. There was so much she wanted to say to him but could find no words. "It's ok baby. Tig talked to me already, I'd love for you to ride on the bike with me," Bobby picked her up and held her close to him, pressing kisses to her cheeks, nose, and temple, "It's ok Angel. It's a hard day for all of us. You've been so strong for everyone today. After this, we're gonna go on a trip. Just me and you ok?"

"No club? You promise?"

"Cross my heart, Princess. Just you and me, we'll even take the truck! Now finish breakfast because we have to get going."

By the time Tig and Bobby arrived with the girls, the lot of the club house was filled with bikes and cars. Gemma was outside, sitting at one of the tables as she smoked. Bobby approached softly and looked at his friend. Her eyes had lost the spark and fire of life and were now dull. It was obvious to all who knew Gemma that she was just a shell today, going through the motions of saying hello to everybody and accepting their condolences. Angel took Bambi's hand and led her over to Gemma, who finally gave a real smile when she saw her girls. "Hi Mommy. Do you want something to drink?" Angel smiled up at the woman as she helped Bambi into the seat next to Gemma. Gemma just shook her head and opened her arms. Angel threw herself into her arms and held her tightly. Gemma pressed a kiss to her temple and smoothed down the girl's hair. "No baby. Why don't you go see Jax and Opie? I'm sure they miss you."

Angel nodded and made her way over to the boxing ring, where Jax was sitting. He just stared at the ring, his eyes were red and puffy. Angel climbed the bench and sat next to Jax on the table. "Hey," she nudged him softly before leaning her head on his shoulder. Jax looked down at her and gave a small smile, "Hey sis. You doing ok?" Angel shrugged and looked up at him, "Are YOU doing ok?" Jax gave her a similar shrug. They both remained silent, staring at the ring until they were called. The bikes were lined up behind the hearse and the limo that would be carrying Gemma, Luanne, and the children. Angel walked over to her father, who handed her a helmet and helped her onto his bike. Gemma smiled and blew a kiss her way before getting in the limo. Soon the procession was on it's way. The streets of Charming seemed deserted. The few people that were out bowed their heads as the sounds of bikes filled the air.

"We are gathered here to say farewell to Thomas Teller and to commit him into the hands of God…" Angel tuned out the words of the priest as she gazed at the small coffin before her. Tommy, her baby brother, had succumbed to heart failure. She would never see the blonde boy running around with Bambi, shrieking as Angel and Jax chased them around the yard. She would never see her baby brother grow up. " _It's not fair! He should be here with us!"_ Angel's mind screamed in rage as she clenched her hands. She didn't realize that she was shaking until a pair of arms wrapped around her. Looking up, she saw that it was her Uncle Clay who had pulled her against him and was holding onto her. She looked around and noticed that her dad had went to Gemma's side and was holding her as she wept. Jax sat in the chair next to his mother, clutching one of her hands as tears silently streamed down his face. Opie was on her other side, gripping her other hand. Bambi was in her father's arms, crying loudly and asking for Thomas. Angel couldn't take it, she couldn't watch her family falling apart. Spinning around, she stared up at her Uncle. "C-can we walk? For a little bit please?"

Clay shook his head. "No princess. We need to be here."

Angel bite at her lip and shook her head. "P-please? I-i-i can't!" She was trying to keep her voice low. She knew that she should stay and go to Gemma but Angel's head was spinning. She felt like she couldn't breath and that the world was closing in on her. Clay saw his niece struggling and just scooped her into his arms. "It's ok Princess. Just cry baby. No one will judge you for it. You are allowed to show that you're hurt," he whispered into her ear as she shook in his arms. Everyone had seen the girl helping over the last few months and Clay had a feeling no one had really let her grieve the loss her way. He rubbed small circles on her back, bouncing her softly as he had done when she was a baby. Angel gripped at his leather and sobbed loudly. Some of the members looked her way and shook their head, they couldn't bear to watch the children break down.

Clay wasn't sure what the priest had said for the rest of the service. He was focused on the little girl in his arms. He watched as the began to lower the grave and he forced back his own sobs. Thomas was so young and didn't deserve this. His father was nowhere to be seen and had not been in contact with anyone. Clay was torn between hurt and anger. How could the president of their club just leave at a time he was needed the most. His wife and son were mourning, his youngest was being buried, and he was off in Ireland doing God-knows-what.

Gemma's tears mingled with the ground beneath her and her gasping wails echoed around the gravestones as she sank to her knees at the tiny grave, not caring for the damp mud that dirtied her dress and knees. The pain that flowed from her was palpable and soon the only people at her side was her babies and the Club, who were all struggling to keep their tears silent, many looking up to the watery skies and heaven beyond.

Angel had her arms wrapped around Gemma, who had Bambi clutched to her. Angel pulled the elder woman close and began stroking her hair. Opie and Jax stood behind Angel, Jax with his arm around her waist and Opie with his arms around both of them. They stood clutching each other tightly, afraid that if they let go they would be the next to be lost. Angel choked back her tears and quickly wiped her face. Once again in her small life, her family was being torn. And once again, Angel started to softly sing one of the few songs she knew by heart, "Someday I'll wish upon a star and wake up where the clouds are far behind me, Where troubles melt like lemon drops, away above the chimney tops…"


	10. Chapter 10

It would be weeks after Thomas' funeral that JT would finally reappear. Angel refused to greet her uncle, still too angry at him for leaving when he was needed most. She was never outright rude to him, she vaguely understood the reasons for him not being there, but in Angel's mind - family came before club business. When JT returned, he didn't return alone.

Angel sat at one of the clubhouse tables with Bambi, Jax, and Opie as they all worked on things for school. Each kept glancing over as JT went around introducing the man he brought with him - _Filip_. Angel tried not to eavesdrop but she was curious to know why this man was so important that JT had been gone for so long. "Don't let them catch you staring. They'll kick us all out and we won't know what's going on," Jax mumbled under his breath as he lightly tapped Angel's leg. Angel turned her attention back to the work in front of her. Math. This was a subject that came easy to Angel. Any time she had an issue figuring something out, Bobby had been there to help her find the solution on her own. Usually this would be easy work but today, the numbers made no sense.

"And these are the SAMCRO kids," JT's voice boomed close by. "This is my son, Jax. That's Piney's boy Opie. Bobby's girl, Angel. And Tig's baby, Bambi. These are the futures we're working toward making better and safer."

Angel glared up at her uncle, taking notice that he didn't mention Tommy. " _He's still your son!"_ she thought angrily to herself, " _how can he not mention Tommy!"_ Angel was pulled from her thoughts when she heard Bambi cry out. "Bad Uncle JT!" Bambi screamed louder as she kicked JT in the shins repeatedly, "You weren't here! BAD!" Jax and Opie turned away to cover their laughs as Tig rushed forward, scooping Bambi up and taking her out of the room. Bambi pushed against her father, screaming louder into his ear. "NO! Put me down Daddy! NO!" She screamed more and flailed in his arms as he took her back towards the dorms. "Daddy! No! Put me down! Let me go! I'm NOT done!"

Angel smirked at the confused and hurt look on JT's face. Packing up her and Bambi's schoolwork, Angel gave a smile and shrug to Filip. "It was nice to meet you Sir. I'm going to check on Bambi. Make sure she has bitten Tig's face again." Angel left towards the dorm and giggled when she could hear her little sister yelling.

"Why? Why is she like this?" Tig muttered toward the ceiling as he tried to keep a hold of the child in his arms and protect his face from her tiny fists.

Angel stood in the doorway to Tig's room with a wide smile on her face. "It's because you let Happy babysit her the most."

Tig turned and stared at his niece before groaning and nodding his head in agreement. "And why aren't you like this then? Huh Miss Smartypants?"

Angel shrugged and put Bambi's bag on the chair before walking over and sitting on the bed. "Because Happy doesn't babysit me. I stay with Uncle Otto and Aunt Luanne!" She stuck her tongue out at Tig before turning her attention to the red-faced girl in his arms. "Hey Bambi," she spoke softly, pushing the girl's curls out of her face, "You know if you keep screaming, Uncle Happy will find us and we can't scare him!"

Bambi continued to glare but nodded. "I got her Uncle Tig. We'll be out soon. I'm sure you're needed out there more anyway." Angel wiped the tears from Bambi's face and helped her sit beside her.

Tig pressed kisses to the top of both girl's heads before heading back to the main room. Angel wrapped her arms around Bambi and rocked her slowly. "I'm mad at Uncle JT too, Bambi. But we can't just hit him. We have to tell him that we're upset and explain why. Otherwise, he can't work to make it better."

Bambi remained silent and shook her head. "He should have been here Angel. Tommy needed his daddy. I miss Tommy, Angel..."

"I know Bambi. But he had all of us. We made Tommy so happy." Angel held the younger girl tighter and sniffled. "I miss him too. I wish he was here."

The girls sat in silence as they struggled to regain composure. It was Bambi who spoke first, "Is Uncle Happy really here?" Angel shrugged and gave a small smile.

"I duuunnooo. My daddy did say he was on his way back earlier. So, he might be back. How about we go check?"

Bambi jumped down from the bed and was out the door before Angel even stood up. "Hey! Wait for me Bambi!"

Angel chased the giggling Bambi down the halls and toward the main room again. "UNCLE HAPPY!" Happy turned and knelt down, opening his arms and preparing to catch the little girl determined to knock him back. "Come here little girl! Ah! I missed my partner in crime!"

Later that night as Angel set the table, she couldn't help but think back to the day. "So, gonna tell me what happened today?" Bobby didn't bother to look back at his daughter.

"Nothing to really tell. Met the guy Uncle JT brought back."

"And that's all?"

"Yep. Oh! I finished my homework already. You just need to have a look over it. It was super easy!"

Bobby served the food and just sat watching his daughter. JT and Tig had already told him what happened earlier in the day. He had just hoped that Angel would tell him herself.

As they finished getting ready for bed, Bobby stood in the bathroom doorway watching Angel brush her teeth. She was growing so fast and becoming her own independent person. Bobby thought that if he blinked too much, he would miss the rest of her childhood. "You know you can always talk to me, right?"

Angel smiled and hugged her father. "I know Daddy." Bobby pressed a kiss to the top of her head and waited, knowing she would say more. "Will...w-will you tuck me in tonight Daddy?" Bobby nodded as he guided her toward the bed and pulled the blankets back for her.

"Daddy?" Bobby looked down and was amazed at how tiny his daughter looked at the moment. "Why-why was JT gone for so long? I mean, he knew Tommy was sick. A-a-and he missed the funeral. And today, he says nothing about Tommy. H-he just acted like nothing happened and like Tommy never existed. He seemed more worried about what _Fiilliip_ thought of the club," she sneered at the name.

Bobby took a seat on the bed and pulled his daughter onto his lap, cradling her to his chest. "I don't know sweetie. Everyone deals with pain in their own way. Uncle JT's way of grieving is to not acknowledge anything happened. At least in front of everyone."  
"But that's not right Daddy"

"I know Angel. I can tell you're upset and you have every right to be. We're all going to deal with this in our own ways. Let JT deal with it how he wants and needs to. You deal with it the way you want. I won't judge or be mad. Just remember, Respect."

"Yes Daddy."

"Now get some sleep. We still have to plan our vacation. Remember, just you and me."

"I love you Daddy. Will you sing to me until I fall asleep?"

Bobby nodded and tucked the covers under her. He reached up to her shelves and pulled down the stuffed puppy from when she was a baby. He tucked it under the covers with Angel before placing a kiss on her temple.

"Love me tender. Love me true. All my dreams fulfilled, For my darling I love you, .And I always will….Love me tender, love me long, take me to your heart, for it's there that I belong, and we'll never part"


	11. Chapter 11

Angel sat on the bench with her eyes cast to the floor as she waited for her father to show up. Angel took in deep breaths as she wiped her eyes with her sleeves. She refused to let them see her cry again, she wouldn't give them more ammo to use against her. "Why couldn't they just leave me alone? Why is it always me?" She was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of heavy boots making their way toward her.

"Angel? Baby.." Bobby stopped steps away from his daughter as she looked up at him. Her lip was busted, dried blood caked on her chin, her hair was a mess, and bruises were forming on her face. Bobby took in a shuddering breath and closed the distance between them, instantly wrapping his arms around her. "Baby, what happened?" Angel shrugged out of his arms and moved away, refusing to speak. "Angel, what happened?"

They were interrupted by a door opening, 3 other girls and their parents walking out, smugly looking at the bloodied Angel, who had a vacant stare. "Mr. Munson, Angel… Come in on so we can talk." They both followed the principal into her office.

"So what's going on? I get a call to come down because my daughter's in trouble and I find her looking like this?"

The principal held a hand up to silence Bobby. "Mr. Munson, this has been going on for a while. Angel can be very disruptive and argumentative with the other students. We called you in because she was in a fight with three other girls today."

"Yeah, and it seems like my daughter is the victim of the attack!"

"Mr. Munson. Angel provoked-"

"No I didn't! They attacked me!"

"Please Angel. Aside from the girls, other students say they saw-"

"I don't care what other kids are saying! Look at my daughter's face! Three versus one? And she's the only one in trouble? What the fuck is going on- "

"Mr. Munson! Please calm down!"

"I will not come down when my daughter is being accused of bullshit!"

Angel sat in silence as Bobby and the Principal argued more. She knew there was nothing she could say to make the arguing stop. There was nothing she could say to make the principal believe her. Bobby grabbed her hand and dragged her out the school and toward the truck. She couldn't remember what was said after she zoned out but it had been a long time since she last saw her father this mad.

Angel remained quiet on the drive back to the garage. "I"m sorry for losing my temper back there. I shouldn't have yelled. Will you at least tell me what the fight was about?"

Angel glanced at her father before turning to look out the window. "Andrea said bad things about us, about the club, mostly about you. She said mom was a whore. That you'd make me be one too. She kept going on about how we should be glad Tommy died. Otherwise he'd be another piece of scum ruining the city…I didn't hit her first though. I just told her to shut up. So she punched me. And then I fought back, That's when Jessie and Carly jumped in."

"I'm glad you told me. They had no right to say those things. It's obvious who the scum are. We may not be the nicest people but the club does what it must to keep the city safe. I hope you know I was serious back there. If you want to go to another school, you can. I have enough saved to send you to that private school. I have enough, can get you in that school until you graduate."

Angel sat in silence for the rest of the drive. Part of her wanted out of the school but she knew it would just get worse once she was in high school. And she didn't want to put that financial burden on her father.

"For whatever it's worth Angel, I'm proud of you. You held up on your own. And I'm sure if you asked Piney, he'd probably give you some fighting lessons...for something to occupy your time, you know?"

Opie and Angel sat in silence on the way up to the cabin. Bobby had asked Piney to teach Angel to fight, thinking it would keep her safe and build some confidence. Not wanting to miss a chance to spend time with his son and basically-daughter, Piney agreed and packed them up for a weekend at the cabin. He figured they'd do some hiking and possibly actual camping, but the weekend was to get Angel started on fighting. Piney figured the best punching bag to bring along was none other than his own little giant, Opie.

Opie had no idea what kind of weekend he was in for. He was told to pack for the weekend but Piney had kept him in the dark. Bobby asked for Angel to be trained in secret. Neither of them really wanted anyone to know that Angel was learning to fight, it was to be kept between them, Piney, and Opie until Angel was ready to tell people. All Opie wanted to do was go home and play the new games his mom bought to bribe him away from the club. It hadn't worked but he let Mary continue on thinking that it was working.

As Piney pulled the truck in front of the cabin, he motioned for the kids to stay seated. "Alright, I guess it's time we fill Opie in about the weekend. Angel got in a fight at school. Bobby asked we teach her to fight, but no one else is to know until SHE is ready to tell anyone. Now get your shit and let's get inside."

Opie held the door opened for Angel and helped her out the truck before grabbing both of their bags. "Cmon sis, let's get inside before the old man has a heart attack or something."

Angel laughed and grabbed the bag of food that had brought with them. She knew that the cabin hadn't been restocked in a while and she refused to let them get by on whatever stuff was left, she wasn't even sure that the normal stuff stocked was passable as real food. Angel wasn't sure what to expect from this weekend. She knew that she wouldn't be the best fighter by the time they returned home, but she was sure this was something that needed to be done. She had asked this to be kept secret because she knew that if the rest of the club knew she was learning, they'd all jump in and try to teach her. And then that would lead to arguments over the best way and who would be in charge, and whether she was ready for that or not. As much as she loved her uncles, she knew that they would be split. Many would want to teach her to fight, others thought she was too fragile and too young to really learn. She wasn't Jax or Opie, in many of their minds there was no reason for her to learn.

"Princess, we'll relax and get settled in tonight. Tomorrow, we're going to start early and we're gonna go at it strong," Piney kissed the top of her head and smiled, "I'm glad you're wanting to learn. There's only going to be so much we can do to protect you. You need to learn to protect yourself. One day, we won't be here. Let's eat and get some rest for now though."

By the time they reached Charming, Angel was ready to pass out in her own bed. Piney had been right when he said they'd go at it hard and strong all weekend. Angel's arms were sore, her legs felt like noodles, and her knuckles hurt under the wraps. Opie had laughed at her earlier when she asked for ice bags to be wrapped on her knuckles. He was so proud of her that weekend. Her throws and hits had been weak, but with help from Piney, Angel landed a couple good shots at Opie.

Angel leaned her head on Opie's shoulder and groaned when Piney hit a bump. Both men laughed at her whining, Opie just threw his arm around her and pulled her close. "Just think sis, we get to do this again next weekend, and the weekend after that!" Angel scrunched her face up and pouted. Piney caught the look and laughed loudly. Angel was happy to see her uncle actually laugh. It had been a hard year for SAMCRO and it seemed like none of the adults really smiled or laughed anymore. If her pain and reactions could get them to laugh, she would put herself through the pain over again.

Pulling up the driveway to the Munson home, Opie was the first to jump out and immediately went to grab Angel's bag. Angel hesitated a moment and closed the door. "Uncle Piney...wait."

Piney closed his door and looked at his niece, wondering what was wrong.

"Thank you. For this weekend. I know Daddy asked you to teach me and I'm glad he did. I don't like fighting. A-and I know I'm not ever going to be the toughest. A-and I know I will never be like Jax and Opie, taking part of the club. I'm just glad we spent the weekend together though. You're like my other dad and I love you and Opie. I-i just wanted to tell you that."

Piney sat in shocked silence from her words. Yea, things had been tough for the club. And because of it, they had each begun to neglect all the children to varying degrees. Jax and Opie were dotted upon, being groomed to eventually prospect. Bambi, being the youngest, was looked upon and guarded by Tig and Happy. It was then that Piney realized Angel had fallen through the cracks. The ignored middle-child. Pulling her close to him, Piney pressed a kiss to the top of her head and held her tight. "We all love you Angel. Things are tough right now, but know that we all love you. You are always welcomed in my home. You're the daughter I once wished for. If you need anything, even just someone to look over your homework or talk to, find me. I will drop everything for you Princess"

The small sniffles coming from Angel let Piney knew that his thoughts were right and it broke his heart. And it was that moment that Piney vowed to give more of his attention to this little girl so that she always knew what she meant to the people around her.

"Now let's get inside. I'm sure your daddy is losing his shit after a couple days without you!"

Angel smiled as Piney wiped her face. Jumping out the truck, she ran toward the house toward the waiting Bobby. "DADDY!"

"My baby!" Bobby held his arms open and caught Angel, spinning her around and pressing kisses to her face. "I missed you girl. Got you something while you were gone, it's in the kitchen. Go on in and I'll be right there."

Bobby watched as Angel said goodbye to Opie and Piney, then ran off into the house. Turning his attention to the two, he smiled and hugged them both. "Thank you for the weekend. She looks happier."

"Yea, more time, she'll actually be able to throw a decent punch!" Opie beamed and showed off the small bruise forming on his side. "She might actually bruise me in one hit instead of constantly beating the one area."

"She did great brother. We'll get her there. I think more time around the club will help her. Maybe ask Clay and Tig to teach her actual boxing. Girl has spirit, she has a big heart. She's not going to fight without reason. We'll pick her up Friday night for another weekend at the cabin. See you at the garage tomorrow."

Piney and Opie took off for their home. "Hey Opie, thanks for helping this weekend. Meant a lot to that girl."

"I know Pops. She's my little sister, I'm glad you asked for my help."

"Yeah, just - always look out for her. Her and Bambi. You and Jax are the only siblings they have. Watch out for them, have their backs. Keep each other safe."

"Pops, I know that. What did she say? When you guys were in the truck?"

"The usual. She loves us. But, she's hurting Op. She needs you and Jax. We rely on that little girl for too much. Help her enjoy being a kid. And, I know I don't say this often, so listen close"

Opie laughed and gave Piney his full attention. "What Pops?"

"I know I ain't the best father. I won't be winning any father of the year awards. But, I'm proud of you Harry. I hope you know that I love you and would do anything to keep you safe and happy."

Opie smiled and glanced out the window. Sure his dad was never sentimental with him but he had never questioned his love. Opie knew that his dad did questionable and illegal things, but that had never mattered to him. The men of Samcro weren't perfect. None would ever come close, but they did what they thought was best for the family. "I know Pops. I love you too."


	12. Chapter 12 - Death all Around

Nov. 11, 1993.

That was a day that would not be forgotten. It was the day that Angel received the terrible news. JT had been in an accident with a semi-truck. There were no words to describe how Angel felt as they relayed the news to her and Bobby. Sick? Nausea? Anguish? Shock, despair, misery, gloom, gut-wrenching-heartache? No. None of these words came close. Angel ran from the living room straight to the nearest trash can as she emptied her stomach. Bobby and Clay jumped up and were beside her, rubbing her back and holding her hair. She had finally got back to a place of comfort and joy with JT, and now he was gone.

"I'm so sorry baby. They don't think he's going to make it through this."

Angel stood and stared at her father and uncle as she wept. Again, she had lost someone important in her life. And again, it was someone from the Teller family. The feelings from Thomas's death resurfaced and Angel felt the world closing in on her once more.

"Breath Princess. You need to breath"

Angel wasn't sure who was talking to her but she did her best to listen and try to steady her breathing.

"H-how's Jax? Where is he? Where's Gemma? Who's with her? Is she alone right now? Bambi? I need to be there for them!"

Clay took a step back and stared in astonishment. Despite her own grief, Angel's first thoughts went to the remaining Tellers. "Jax and Gemma are at the hospital with the rest of the club. Bambi is with her dad. Do you want to go say your goodbyes?"

Angel nodded and clutched Clay's hand, allowing him to guide her out the room and toward the bikes. Clay had always been the one to comfort Angel during terrible times. She always clutched to him and sought safety.

Bobby sighed as he followed behind the two. Bobby grabbed Angel's helmet and bag; he had a feeling that his little girl wouldn't be straying far from the Tellers for couple nights.

As they entered the waiting room, Angel felt her nerves rising again. It should have felt safe and welcoming to see the familiar leathers. Only dread washed over her. It was Piney who made their way over first. He lifted Angel into his arms and held her tight. She clutched at him and whimpered. The past year she had grown closer to Piney. JT, Otto, and Clay had been her favorite uncles but Piney was her "Pops". He had taught her to fight and defend herself. Anytime she needed help or just someone to listen, she went to Piney. "I got you Princess. Just breath."

When it was finally time for Angel to see JT, she froze in her spot. She wasn't sure how she could go through this or that she really wanted to see him. "We got her Bobby," Otto spoke up as he wrapped his arms around Angel's shoulder. Luanne held her hand and coaxed her up from her seat, gently pulling her forward. "I know it's hard sweetie, but this is something we have to do. It might be our last chance to talk to him." Luanne and Otto held her hands the whole way to the room. As they entered the room, Angel stared at the man in the bed. Wires covered his body, bandages were wrapped all over, and a tube was down his throat. JT looked for small and fragile in the bed, he wasn't the man Angel remembered him as.

Luanne placed a hand on the small of Angel's back, gently urging her forward. Angel sat at the edge of the bed and held JT's hand. It was warm and calloused, but the lack of movement worried Angel. She knew that he wouldn't be recovering from this accident. Any day, he would succumb to his wounds and be with Tommy in heaven. "I'm sorry, for being so cold the last few years Uncle JT. I"m so sorry. I know you're trying to stay with us. It's ok Uncle John, go be with Tommy. Tell him we all miss and love him." Angel sniffled as she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her uncle's cheek.

Otto and Luanne took steps away from Angel and JT, giving them a moment of privacy. Seeing the little girl weeping over JT's body was something that Otto hadn't been prepared to see. JT wasn't only his President, JT was his friend, his brother. And then there was Angel, the little girl who had been raised by the club. It broke Otto to hear her words. No child should have to say those things.

"O-otto?" Angel glanced back at her aunt and uncle. She want sure what to do anymore. All the pain, hurt, and hatred she once felt toward JT caused conflict. Part of her still hated him for constantly putting club business first. He had gotten them put in prison for almost a year. He was constantly going back and forth between charming and Ireland. But she still loved him. He had done so much for her and her father. JT had been the one to give Bobby money to pay for all the lawyer and court fees when he was getting custody of Angel. JT had watched over her many nights when Bobby needed a break or was booked out of town for shows. "Why?" Angel felt the anger and despair rising. "Why are you leaving us again?!" She screamed at Jt's still body. "Why don't you stay with your family for once!"

Otto rushed forward and grabbed Angel, pulling her close to him. Angel finally broke and sobbed against Otto's chest. "Why does he have to die? Isn't it enough that Tommy's gone! I don't want him to die!" Otto held her tighter as he cast his eyes to the ceiling. He knee nothing he could say would help his little Angel. Nothing any of them could say would ease her guilt or take away the anger she felt. So he just did the only thing he knew, he held her close and let her cry.

Angel sat in the chair between Bobby and Piney. She hadn't let go of either man's hand as they waited for Gemma and the doctor to come out. It had been just two days since she was last here to see JT after the accident. Two days he had been holding on to the breaking thread of life. As the doctor spoke about JT finally parting, Angel tuned him out. Much like when Tommy died, Angel retreated into her mind. It wasn't fair in her mind. Again, she was losing someone important to her family, to her and there was nothing that could have been done.

Members from various charters across the country had come in, all wanting to pay their last respects to the founder of the MC. Angel sat on the back of her father's bike, waiting for everyone to get their bikes started. She recognized many of the men and women there, having met them on a road trip with her dad the previous summer. Seeing so many Sons in one area was overwhelming. The Mother charter seemed so much smaller in Angel's eyes.

Angel caught Gemma's eye and she gave a small wave and smiled. Gemma excused herself from the group of people giving their condolences and made her way over to her eldest daughter. "Hey baby. How you holding up?" She wrapped an arm around Angel's shoulder and gave her a quick squeeze. Angel nuzzled into Gemma's embraced and sighed. "As ok as I can Momma. Ready for the day to be over. You?"

Gemma kissed the young girl's forehead and smoothed back her hair. "I'm here baby. that's all you need to worry about. Just keep an eye on your dad ok?"

Angel nodded and looked at where she last saw Bobby standing. He was sitting at one of the picnic tables with his head in his hands. JT and Bobby had been knew that his passing was hitting her dad hard. Dismounting his bike, Angel made her way over to Bobby, stopping in front of him to wrap her arms around his shoulders. Bobby sat up and pulled Angel onto his lap. Despite her young age, Angel was always there to take care of Bobby. Just a hug from his daughter was enough to brighten the darkest of days for him. "Hey baby girl. How you doin?"

"I'm ok Daddy. How are YOU doing?"

Bobby chuckled and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "As long as I have you by my side, I'm good. Let's take a vacation for your winter break. We deserve a break. What do you say to visiting the Arizona chapter for Christmas?"

"I'd like that Daddy. After the funeral, I know we have to come back here and stay for a while to talk to everyone. B-but can we go home after? I don't want to go to Gemma's tonight."

"Of course we can. I don't want you far from me today," Bobby sighed and looked toward the men finally getting on their bikes, " C'mon. It's time to go. remember to hold on ok?"

Angel once again found herself on the back of her father's bike following a hearse. Instead of Gemma and the other children in a car, they all decided to ride on the back of member's' bikes. Gemma with Clay. Jax with Tig. Opie with Piney. Bambi with Happy.

The ride to the cemetery seemed to drag on. The residents of Charming were used to seeing bikes down the main road, but to see the large procession was new for many people. By the time they arrived at the cemetery, it looked like the whole town had turned out to watch the burial of John Teller. Angel had noticed that many of the businesses were closed, the shop owners were waiting to pay their respects to Gemma and Jax. Chief Unser and most of the officers were also in attendance. Even the Hale family was there.

Angel only let go of Bobby when he went to help carry the casket. She quickly found Happy and Bambi, clinging to them both as they made their way to the chairs set out for them. Angel hated this part. Waiting for the priest to be done so they could lower the coffin. As she sat beside Jax, she couldn't help but feel her heart break more. He had lost his little brother. And now, as he needed his father most in life, he had lost him as well. Jax and Opie would soon start prospecting for the club and JT would not be there to see his son become part of the club he helped create.

Jax caught her staring at him and gave a small smile before slipping his hand to hers. Bringing her hand to his lips, he pressed a kiss to her knuckles and gave her hand a squeeze. He had felt so alone since Tommy died. Gemma had turned become overattentive to Jax, always telling him what he needed to do to lead the club one day. It seemed that was all she was worried about lately, keeping the club going and Jax taking his "rightful place". She didn't seem to actually see how much he was hurting and struggling. He noticed that she was more interested in spending time with Clay. He didn't blame her. JT had been distant since before Tommy's death, that just had been the last wedge in their marriage. JT had spent the last two years traveling back and forth between Charming and Ireland, sometimes returning with Fillip. JT had even spent some of the past two years in prison, since the club was caught with guns.

But Angel had been there for him. She always made time for him and reminded him how much she loved him and was glad they had each other. Angel, Opie, and Bambi. None of them were related by blood, but Jax was gad he had them all as his siblings. Without the three, he would have stayed in the darkness that clouded his mind. Them and Tara.

Angel sniffled as she stared at the coffin before her. In there was the man that helped shaped who she was as a person. Her Uncle JT. The one who bought her first bike because Bobby had been so strapped for cash. Her uncle who would buy her all the books she wanted if she asked for them. In there was the man who was the center of the SAMCRO family and he would no longer be there. He would never see her graduate 8th grade that spring. He would never see her high school years, college, marriage, first child. JT would never see his last son do those things either. Her uncle was gone forever and Angel had no idea how to handle it.

Bobby saw his baby girl's toil and fight within herself. He placed his hands on her shoulder and squeezed. He knew that she was struggling on her feelings. For a long time she had been so upset with John not being at Thomas's funeral. It had taken the better part of a year to get her to talk to him. It wasn't until they were out of prison that she actually hugged JT again.

As the coffin began to lower into the ground, Angel found herself unable to stand or speak. This was her last chance to say good-bye and she could not will her body to move. Whereas before she sought the comfort of Gemma's arms and sang to calm to woman down, Angel couldn't do it. She just stared at the dark hole before her and choked back a sob. This time it was Jax who pulled her close, providing a tether to the moment. And that's when Angel finally let go and sobbed in the arms of her big brother.

Angell sobbed until there was nothing left inside but a raw emptiness that throbbed inside. Her eyes were red and puffy, feeling weighed down. Her whole body hung limp like each limb weighed twice as much as it had before, and just moving them was a slow and painful effort. The sun still shone in the sky, the birds sung in bursts of melody. For Angel, this was only a painful reminder. Death was insignificant and the world would keep moving forward. She had went through the motions, once back at the clubhouse. "Hello. Nice to meet you." "Hello, nice to see you again." It was a pain and Angel felt like a skipping record, constantly repeating the phrases over and over again. How could people smile and laugh on a day like this? Why did they want to be introduced and make small talk about everything aside from the man they buried just hours before. Angel's facade wore thin as the night dragged on. She just wanted to go home with her father and sleep in her own bed.

By the time Bobby was ready to head home, he could Angel was in a sour mood. He had sent her to go change and requested that she meet him in the living room when she was ready.

When Angel returned in her pajamas, she finally had a smile on her face. Bobby had collected all the blankets and pillows that he could, tossing them on the floor in front of the sofa. "Figured a good ol' nest for a movie night will do us some good. I ordered some pizza, it'll be here soon."

Angel ran over and hugged her father tightly. All she wanted was to spend time with him right now. "Thank you Daddy!"

Thanksgiving was hard for everyone. The first real holiday without John Teller was difficult for people to deal with. They held a party for all the members and their families at the clubhouse. To Angel, it was just another painful reminder that life was fleeting and people moved on.

Christmas came soon after. Angel hadn't realized how late in the year it was until her break started. Bobby and her packed up their Christmas presents and stayed the entire length of her vacation in Arizona. It felt good to be away from Charming and all the memories that seemed to haunt her. She soon fell in love with the desert and asked to visit more often. Bobby could see how happy she was there and made plans for future visits.

The rest of the school year passed in a blur for Angel. She maintained her grades but she couldn't remember a thing she learned in those last few months. She still had problems with girls in her school, but that would soon end. Her graduation should have been something she wanted to celebrate. Bobby threw a party in their yard to celebrate. He had finally gotten a pool put in, just for her. The yard was decorated with graduation caps and signs of congratulations thanks to Gemma and Luanne. Opie had even returned, after being dragged out of the city for the remainder of the school year.

The summer after graduation was a hard time for Angel. Bobby and the club had been off on runs and the garage had become busier, occupying more of Bobbys time. Jax and Opie were a scarce sight anywhere since getting girlfriends. Bambi's time was split between being fussed over by Gemma and being in Bakersfield to visit Happy's mom and there was Gemma. When she wasn't fussing over Bambi or Jax, she split her time between running the garage, throwing parties, and spending time with Clay.

For the most of the summer, Angel found herself spending all her time with Luanne. Angel had been well aware of her aunt's line of work. She had been to CaraCara Studios before, when Bobby had no other place to take her last minute. Angel always stayed in Luanne's office or played out front, with some of the girls looking after her. This summer was no different Angel was sitting at her aunt's desk, bored with nothing to do.

The desk was so cluttered and messy, Angel couldn't even find a pen or piece of paper to doodle on. By the time everyone was leaving, Luanne made her way back to her office. She felt bad leaving Angel all alone but she had work that needed to be done. "I'm so sorry sweetie! You ready to -" Luanne stopped in her tracks and stared in awe at her office. Her desk that was once just a place to toss paperwork and whatever was in her hand, was now cleaned off, piled of neatly stacked paperwork were now the only thing covering the surface. The piles of paperwork and records that once littered the surrounding floor were now in a neat pile that Angel was currently sorting through.

"I-I'm sorry! Everything was all over and I started looking for some blank paper and the clutter was getting to me! I didn't go through anything or throw things away. I just moved the stuff on your desk so you could sort it all out later."

Luanne just laughed and held her hands to help Angel to her feet. "I'll pay you $4 an hour, cash, to get all of this in order and make some filing system for me. IF your dad agrees, then this will become a summer and vacation job until you graduate. This way you can start saving up more for school."  
"R-really? You'll let me work here?"

"Yea. As long as Bobby agrees! You're with me most of the time anyway. You'll be in this and the other office. And you can't get in trouble this way. And who knows...maybe. If you do a great job. You'll have enough soon to pay for that baking class you've been eyeing."

"Are you serious? You'd do that Aunt Luanne? Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I'm so excited!"

Luanne hugged her niece tightly. She and Otto had never had kids; they knew they'd never have the time to care for their own. Angel was their surrogate daughter. Bobby and Susan had never agreed on any religious ceremonies for Angel when she was a baby, but Bobby agreed that Luanne and Otto could be her unofficial godparents, a role they took seriously.

"Don't thank me just yet! Just because you're my niece doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you! I still have standards I expect you to meet. But for now, let's get home and get dinner started. The guys should be back home tonight, we don't want them starving."


	13. Chapter 13 - Little Munson pt1

Summer seemed to fly by too quickly for Angel once she started helping Luanne. Bobby had been reluctant to let his young daughter be in a porn studio but he gave in when Luanne, Angel, and Otto assured him that Angel would be confined to two office spaces and that a partition would be put in to make sure she never saw the sets. Angel worked 20 hours a week, all other free time was spent taking cooking and art classes in the community. Angel flourished over the summer. She had saved a fair amount of money she made from Luanne and was able to buy a new wardrobe that would take her through school.

 **August**

Now here she was, a freshman in high school. Her first week had seemed to blur past quickly. Angel had made a couple new friends, had begun to plan out her study schedule for the semester, and even decided what clubs she wanted to try for. All in all, Angel had a great first week of high school. She saw many of the kids from her elementary school but it was different now. No longer would she be picked on. No longer would she have to live under a principal who loathed the club and those associated with it. Angel already loved being a high schooler. By the end of the month, Angel had a good idea of the different clubs she wanted to try out.

"Hey Daddy! How was work?" Angel asked as she rummaged through the pantry. She and Bobby agreed that they'd make dinner together at least three times a week when possible as a way to have time together. Bobby walked up behind her and pressed a kiss to her temple. "Same as always baby. Busy, lots of shit to deal with. What are we making for dinner tonight?"

"I was thinking spaghetti and homemade garlic bread tonight! We still have half a loaf of bread that we made over the weekend. Think it would be good to use."

 **September**

Angel had finally been introduced to both Jax and Opie's girlfriends. Angel remembered Jax's girlfriend, Tara, from years ago. They had once been in a class together until Tara skipped a grade. Opie's girlfriend, Donna, seemed familiar but Angel had never really spoken to her. Both girls seemed to take to Angel immediately. It was lucky for Angel that she had the same lunch period as Donna and Tara, so she always had people to eat with. Often, Jax or Opie (sometimes both) would skip a class and join them for lunch.

Bobby loved to see his daughter thriving in the new environment. He knew that Jax and Opie would be there to look out for her and ensure that no one messed with her. Since her starting school, he found himself trying to finish more work at home so he could spend time with her.

 **October**

Halloween was creeping up on Angel. This had become her favorite holiday and she wanted nothing more than to just decorate the house and garage as spookily as possible. With the help of Gemma, Luanne, Tara, and Donna, Angel was able to get all the decorations she wanted put up.

"Hi Angel"

The voice made Angel freeze in front of her locker. Angel swore she was hearing voices because it could not be the boy she had a crush on actually talking to her.

"Angel, are you ok?"

Angel turned toward the voice and smiled. "Y-yea! How are you David?"

There stood David Hale. He was in the same year as Opie and Jax and Angel has noticed him when the boys brought him to hang out at the clubhouse. He had always been nice to Angel.

"I'm good. I was wondering if you were going to the Halloween party at the club this weekend?"

"Oh, yea! Of course I am! I"m helping my Aunt Gemma with the setup. Plus, it's one of the few times us kids are actually allowed at the parties, I'm not going to miss it!"

David gave her a big smile and wide. Angel couldn't help but blush. "Well, I was...well I was hoping that you and I can hang out at the party. Jax and Opie invited me and I was really hoping that we'd have some time to talk and chill."

Angel was ecstatic for the rest of the day. When she got home, Angel tossed her bag on the black and fell back onto the couch. Covering her face with a pillow, Angel let out a loud squeal of delight as she kicked her feet in the air. "Shit...what am I going to wear?"

 **November**

Before they knew it, Thanksgiving was almost there and Angel was on her first school break. She had finished all school work needed early on so she could enjoy break and she knew what she wanted to do. "Hey Dad, can I talk to you?" Angel stood in the doorway to Bobby's office, a wide grin on her face.

Bobby looked up from paperwork that he was reading over and turned to face his daughter. "Sure thing Angel, what's going on?"

"Well, you know how I was working with Luanne all summer and saving up? I was wondering if, maybe, you know...if you'd let me use some of that money to buy something?"

Bobby chuckled and placed his glasses on his desk. He found it amusing that Angel would ask to use her own money. He had told her numerous times that as much as he wanted her to save it, she was free to do with it what she wanted. "Well, it's your money kid. What did you want to get?"

Angel finally stepped foot into her father's office and sat on the edge of his desk. She had rehearsed this numerous times and she felt confident that she could get through this without messing out. "Ok, well I know I can use Jax's old game system and I have been using it for a couple months now. But it's crud, Dad. It hardly work from all the abuse he put it through over the years and I've had to tape the cords up so many times. So I was wondering if you'd take me to the store so I can buy a new Sega Genesis and some games! They've been out for a couple years now and the prices have gone down. And I could afford it all myself and you wouldn't need to pay for anything!"

Bobby laughed and patted her knee. He had been worried that she was going to want to blow her money on makeup and clothes. He knew that day would be coming but he wasn't ready yet. The fact that his little girl wanted games was a pleasant surprise for him. "Of course, we'll go later today. It's your money after all."

"Thank you Daddy! Ahh, I'm so excited! Maybe some friends can come over too? And possibly, if you allow it...David can come over?" Angel had her arms wrapped tightly around Bobby's neck as she squealed in delight. "Please? Please please?"

Bobby hugged her tightly and laughed more. "Anything you want baby girl. And as for David, yeah...he can come over. But Jax and Opie have to be here if I'm not!"

 **December**

Before they knew it, Christmas was already around the corner. Bobby had been stressed, wondering what to get Angel and the others. He had let Angel have full run of decorating once more. Bobby didn't care much for the holidays, but Angel seemed to shine when she could decorate how she wanted. He knew they would be spending Christmas with the club at Gemma's house once again, but he wanted to do something special for just the two of them. "Hey Angel, how much more do you need to get done here?"

Angel skipped into the room and smiled wide at her father. Bobby turned to face her and couldn't contain his laughter. There stood Angel, wrapped loosely in string lights and the tree skirt wrapped around her shoulders as she went from pose to pose. "I don't know Dad, how much does it look like I need to get done? I mean, I am totally rocking this right now!"

Bobby wiped the tears from his eyes as he helped unravel his daughter. "We'll worry about the lights later. Go get dressed. And put on something nice, we're going somewhere tonight. It's an early present for you."

Angel bounced in the truck seat. Bobby had made her wear a blindfold and refused to give her any hints. Angel tried to figure out where they were going but Bobby had made sure to make various turns to confuse Angel. "We're here baby. Take off the blindfold."

Angel removed the blindfold and stared at the building before them. "Are...are you serious Daddy?" Angel wiped at her eyes as she quietly got out the truck. NUTCRACKER was in bright lights, illuminating the theatre before them. "Daddy, are we seriously going to see it?" Bobby smiled and nodded, holding his arm out for her. "I know you've been wanting to see this live. Called in a favor for some good seats. Good present?"

"Oh Daddy! Thank you so much! This is the best present ever!"

Bobby chuckled and pulled his daughter close to his side, pressing a kiss to her temple. "Actually, there's more." Angel looked up at him, her face scrunched in confusion. Bobby smiled and turned her to face the building once more. There stood David, with a small wrapped box in his hand. Angel looked back at her father, "What's...what's going on Daddy?"

"Well, you're going to see the show with David tonight. I know you've been spending a lot of time together lately. This is my gift to you both. Don't worry, I'll be there too. I'm meeting someone here tonight. Now go enjoy and merry Christmas baby."

Angel wrapped her arms tightly around Bobby's waist and leaned up to kiss his cheek. "Thank you so much Daddy. Merry Christmas."


	14. Chapter 14

Angel stood in front of the full length mirror, going over her outfit once more. "I got this. This will be ok," she whispered to her reflection in the mirror. Angel had been pacing for most of the day in the clubhouse. The guys would be going on a run for the weekend, and like always, Angel would be staying at the clubhouse with Bambi, Jax, Opie, and Gemma. They had long given up on trying to keep all the kids at Gemma's house, as Jax and Opie were prone to sneaking out and going to the clubhouse, and Angel always seemed to get bored and fuss around in the kitchen.

Tonight, they were waiting for a discussion occasion. Angel would be going on her first real date, with none other than David Hale. Bobby had been reluctant to let her go. "She's too young!" "I know what boys his age think about!" That's all Angel heard for a very long week. It took Jax and Tara agreeing to double date and meeting at the clubhouse for him to finally give in. Angel also assumed Gemma and Luanne had a hand in making him cave easier.

Despite the change in plans, Angel couldn't deny that she was having a lot of fun with all the additional people. She sat at the table, nibbling on her slice of pizza, while Gemma went on about something Angel stopped paying attention to long ago. Angel was too busy watching David at one of the arcade games, teaching Bambi how to play one of the games. Gemma noticed Angel's distraction and followed her gaze over to the two playing. "You know, he's good with her. Didn't expect that from a Hale, especially not with our family."

Angel smiled and turned her attention back to David, who was now helping Bambi beat an older kid at the game. "I really like him Ma. I'm glad we all came out together. It's been awhile, since before… Well you know, everything." Angel still hated talking about JT, it still felt like a fresh wind that everyone refused to acknowledge.

Gemma smiled as she reached over and gave Angel's hand a small squeeze. "Why don't we go play some pool? I'll teach you some tricks to use against your uncles"

Angel nodded quickly as she jumped up and waited for Gemma. Gemma had let the boys know they were heading toward arcade and she blew a kiss to Bambi as they walked past her and David.

By the time the bowling alley finally closed, everyone was exhausted and ready to pass out for the night. Bambi had climbed onto Opie's lap sometime during their last hour and passed out against him. Gemma had made all of them sit and stand around Opie and the sleeping Bambi so she could capture a picture.

The following weeks at school seemed to fly by so quickly for Angel and David. If you looked for one, you often found the other not far behind. Despite his family's concern about the amount of time at spent at the T.M Garage, David was happiest when with his friends and Angel. Bobby and Clay had been hesitant at first to have a Hale around so much, but the more time David spent with them the more they saw how open he was to all the bikers. If he wasn't at school or at football practice, he was either with Opie & Jax, in the clubhouse studying with Angel and keeping an eye on Bambi, or in the garage with Bobby and Otto - who were determined to teach him how to fix cars. Bobby started to accept that David would be around for a while. He had never seen Angel smile so much and because of that, he was determined to like David, even if he was a Hale.

"Any plans for this weekend Angel?"

"Hmm, I don't think so. My dad has a date with this new chic he's been seeing. So I was just planning to ask Tig if I could spend the weekend with Bambi. It's been awhile since we had time together."

"You really love that little girl huh?"

"Well yeah. She's my little sister, of course I love her silly!"

"I envy you and your family. You all seem so close, you have Jax, Ope, and little Bambi. I just have Jacob and... well, you've met the douche. Think Tig and Happy will be ok with us taking Bambi out? The carnival is in town and it would be nice to spend time together…"

"I'd like that. I think she'd like that too. As you can tell, she's the baby. Everyone always keeps an eye on her. I'll talk to my uncles tonight and see."

David pressed a small kiss to her temple before getting up from the lunch table "I'll see you before the end of the day ok? I have practice after school so I won't be able to walk you home."

Angel smiled up at him and giggled. "Davey, you don't have to walk me home everyday. My brothers should be doing that."

David smiled wide and tried to hide the blush creeping across his face. Angel was the only one ever allowed to call him Davey, and every time she did, he couldn't help but smile. In the few months they had become exclusive, David had been the happiest he had remembered. "As your boyfriend, it is MY job to make sure you make it home safe." He pressed another kiss to her temple and began to collect his things. "I promise to see you later though. Good luck on your tests today!"

Angel smiled and waved him off before collecting her own things. She couldn't wait for the day to be over so she could see him again.

As the last bell of the day rang out, Angel quickly grabbed all her things and hurried off to her locker. As expected, there was David leaning against her locker. With him were Opie and Jax, with neither of their girls in tow. Angel cleared her throat to capture their attention and smiled, "You kinda need to get off the locker so I can put things away, otherwise I can't do my work once I'm home Davey."

David stuck his tongue out at her before pushing himself off her locker. "Yeah, that would be pretty horrible right. Not being able to do homework?"

Jax and Opie just laughed at the two. They had been slightly hesitant when David first approached them about asking Angel out. They knew his family but he wasn't like them, they were stuck up snobs. David was more chilled out and open. He looked past the Teller and Winston last name and association and actually got to know them. When he actually asked their permission to ask Angel out, they were more than happy to agree that it was a good idea. Opie nudged Jax and smiled as they watched the two interact. Opie knew that those two would be together for a long time. Opie and Jax had talked about it before, David was good for their little sister. He made her more confident and outspoken. She kept him grounded and level-headed.

"Alright dorks, enough bickering. Some of us actually want to get home or at least far away from this hell!"

Angel rolled her eyes at her brothers and turned her attention back to David. "I"ll see you tomorrow ok?" She pressed a quick kiss to his cheek and followed behind the impatient boys.

"Don't forget to ask your uncles!" David smiled as she held a thumbs up.

On the walk home, Jax and Opie had went on about how they couldn't wait to get their own bikes and they wouldn't have to walk home anymore. Angel laughed and tapped them both on the stomach, reminding them that they could use the exercise. They both ran after Angel the rest of the way, their loud laughter echoing across the empty streets. It didn't take the trio long after to make it to the TM garage. Angel ran right past the gates and toward the open bays, where she knew Otto and Clay always were. "Don't let them get me!" She ran toward them as she tried to stop laughing. "What are you talking about?" Clay chuckled as Angel tried to hide behind him. A glance toward the gate was all they needed. Jax and Opie were both red faced but running fast toward them. "What did you do girl?"

Angel just giggled and wrapped her arms around Clay's waist. "Nothing! They're just mad because they're out of shape!" she yelled at the two boys, who were leaning against the bay entrance, trying to catch their breaths. Otto stood beside Clay, holding his stomach as he tried to stop laughing. Otto pulled Angel from Clay and wrapped his arms around her. "They ain't gonna do anything to my little girl!" Angel smiled up at her uncle before turning and sticking her tongue out at Jax.

"Oh, is Uncle Tig or Happy around? I gotta talk to them."

Clay had went back to working on the truck in front of him and didn't bother to look up. "Yea, Happy's in the clubhouse with Bambi and Tig's in the office with Gemma. Why?"

Angel leaned up and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. "Just have to talk to them. Oh is my dad around?"

"Yep. Working on the books in the Chapel I think. I wouldn't bother him though, let him finish."

Angel found Tig and Happy sitting at one of the tables with Bambi between them, papers strewn across the tabletop. "Hey guys. Is it ok if David and I take Bambi to the carnival tonight?"

The men shot their heads up and stared at Angel. "Who else is going?" Happy was the first to speak as he squinted his eyes toward Angel. "Well, I'm pretty sure most of the town will be there. I think Jax and Opie are taking the girls. But honestly, I'm note sure."

Tig stared between Angel and Happy for a moment before speaking up. "If Bambi wants to go, then it's ok with me." Angel smiled and looked at Bambi, "You want to go to the carnival tonight Bambi?" Bambi bounced in her seat and smiled up at Angel, "Yes! Can we go on all the rides?"

"As many times as you want!"

Happy groaned and shook his head. "Fine, but not too much greasy food for her! It's bad enough she only eats shitty food when I'm not around."

Angel giggled and wrapped her arms around Happy. Despite his reputation as being a killer and "Scary", Angel saw that he was nothing more than a big teddy bear to Angel and Bambi. "I promise to make her eat well. I'll even keep away from the fried foods!"

The night was a perfect night in Charming. The clouds were nowhere in the sky, letting the stars shine through. The wind made small appearances to keep the inhabitants cool and carry the sound of laughter throughout the small city. Adults and children of various ages were running around the brightly lit grounds of the traveling carnival. Angel held the hand of her little sister as the ran from game to game, winning so many prizes that David could barely carry all of them. Angel was so happy that Tig had agreed to let Bambi out with them, without an adult. Angel was sure that she'd run into the Sons sometime during the night, but she was still happy to have the small amount of freedom with Bambi for once.

After two hours of playing games and going on all the rides, the trio was hungry and agreed that food was in order. Bambi pointed out an empty table and they felt lucky once again during the night. Angel kept hold of Bambi's hand until they were seated. She smiled at her little sister and gave her a hug before letting her sit down. "I'll go grab us some food. You two stay here!" Angel tried to hurry to the food vendors but was held back by David, who was smiling up at her. "Here, my treat remember. Get whatever you two want." Angel smiled and kissed the tip of his nose. She wanted to leave them two alone to talk. She had a feeling that despite the fun she was having, Bambi wasn't too keen on being near David.

Angel left the two at the table and made her way over to the food vendor. As David watched her walk away, Bambi turned to him and cleared her throat. "So, what are you playing at here?" She glared up at the older teen, her brow raised. Looking at the young child, David could see that she was truly an heir to Gemma. "What? What do you mean?"

Bambi rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Let's be serious here. I get you being nice at the bowling alley. You were trying to look good in front of our mom. She ain't here. I am though. So what are you trying to get at? Why invite me? And what are your intentions with my sister?"

David stared at Bambi, unsure of how to answer. 8 years old and already she was already interrogating him to protect her older sibling. This is what he had tried to get Angel to understand; she might have been the only child of her father but she had siblings willing to protect her, and he envied it. "I invited you because you needed away from your family, both of you did. Every time I'm at the garage, you're by yourself. Yea, you're younger than your brothers and sister but it doesn't mean you can't come out with us once in awhile. I've told Angel this many times, I get that you're all a package deal. I date her and I get the whole family. I really like your sister, Bambi. I want to get to know you so we can include you in more of our outings."

Bambi glared up at the boy, unsure of his answer. She could tell he wasn't lying but she had heard everyone talking about Angel dating a Hale. That name seemed to said with so much venom when David wasn't around. No one ever used Hale when talking to him. The adults were slowly getting used to him being around. Bambi understood that she would need to get used to him being around. What Bambi didn't like was that Angel was no longer around as much; when she was, David wasn't far behind her. She already lost Jax and Opie to their girlfriends, Angel was the last one to keep paying any attention to her.

"Look Bambi, I get it. But I promise I'm not trying to take your sister away from you. I used to feel that way when my brother Jacob started dating. As soon as he was dating, all of a sudden he no longer wanted to hang out. Became a real jerk to me because he thought it would impress the girls. I won't let that happen to you kiddo."

As Bambi went to reply to David, Angel reappeared at their table with arms full of food. "Don't tell your dads I got you all this Bambi! I don't need Happy scolding me for feeding you all this greasy food," Angel winked at her little sister as she sat the slices of pizza, boxes of candy, and cups of soda on the table. Angel took a seat next to Bambi and pulled her close, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Having fun?"

Bambi shot a quick glance to David, who was smiling at the two, before turning to Angel, "Yes! Can we go on the ferris wheel after this!?" Angel laughed and nodded. "Anything you want...well anything that won't make you throw up!"

By the time they were done with their food, the carnival seemed to be winding down. The trio made their way to the ferris wheel and were able to get on the last ride of the night. David and Angel sat on one side, his arms wrapped around her as she laid her head on his shoulder. Bambi sat on the other side with the various stuffed animals and with a wide smile on her face as they made their way up into the sky. "Angel look at all the lights! Can we see the house from up here?" Bambi had pressed her face close to the glass and stared out at the city. "Yep, I'm sure you can."

It was late by the time David walked the two back to the clubhouse. Bambi had seemed to be falling asleep halfway through their walk and David gladly carried her the rest of the way as Angel carried all their wins. As they walked into the lot, they took notice that all the bikes were there. Angel smiled wider, they hadn't gone to check on them. Holding the door open for David, Angel noticed all the men sitting around with a beer, seemingly relaxed for the first time in a long time. Happy was the first to notice them and made his way over, holding his arms out. David attempted to transfer Bambi to Happy but stopped as she grabbed onto his shirt and whined. Angel did her best to hold back a laugh at the hurt look on Happy's face. The others noticed and tried to contain their laughter as well. Angel moved quickly and hugged Happy, "Don't worry, she's just too comfortable. She still loves you the most."

Happy rolled his eyes and beckoned for David to follow him. Angel walked over to the couch that Tig was resting on and tossed all the stuffed animals and toy weapons on him. "This is everything she won tonight. Every want to get the toys, have her do the shooting games! She and David killed it tonight!" Tig laughed and pushed the toys off to the side. "That's my girl. Hey, thanks for taking her out tonight."

Angel smiled and leaned down to press a kiss to his cheek. "Anything for her, Uncle Tig." Tig squeezed her hand and smiled again. Angel stood and looked around the room for her dad, "He's in the chapel with Clay and Otto right now."

On cue, Bobby walked out of the chapel with a laughing Otto next to him. Angel made her way over to the two and wrapped her arms around her father. "Have a good night princess?" Otto asked as he kissed the top of her head. "Yea, went on all the rides. Won a lot of stuff too!" Bobby smiled and squeezed his daughter. "Glad you had fun."

Just then David reappeared in the room. "Happy said goodnight to everyone. He's staying with Bambi in the room. I should be heading home. I'll see you monday Angel."

Bobby watched as he waved goodbye to everyone and made his way toward the doors. "Hey, how you getting home?"

David turned back to look at Bobby and shrugged. "Just going to walk home."

Bobby shook his head and released Angel from his grips. "Cmon boy. I'll take you home. Can't have you walking home at this time of night. Ever rode on the back of a bike before?" David just shook his head, causing everyone to laugh. "Well, better get used to it kid. Maybe one day, we'll teach you to ride a bike."

Otto stared at his niece and nudged Piney, who was staring too. The two looked at each other and shook their heads. They all knew the looks between Angel and David. "Our little girl is falling, ain't she?" Otto whispered. Piney took a swig of his beer and sighed. "Oh yea. And hard. Same thing for that kid. This will be interesting to see."

Angel smiled as Bobby threw his arm around David and led him outside. Yea he was a Hale - a family that always seemed to be at odds with the club but he was different. The fact that her family was taking a liking to him made Angel smile. She wasn't sure what she was really feeling but she was happiest when David was around.


	15. Chapter 15

The school year seemed to come to an end so quickly for Angel. Before she knew it, she was hiding away from everybody to study for her finals. Often if people went looking for Angel, they would find Tara and Donna in the same room, all heads buried in books and surrounded by piles of notes and text. The week before finals, Bobby felt put out of his own home with the amount of room the girls took over. Angel would scold him again and again if he played the TV or music too loud, claiming she needed the silence to concentrate.

Bobby would be thankful once Angel had finished all her testing. No longer would he be treated like a prisoner in his own home, well at least until next year's finals. Bobby sat in the recliner situated in the corner of the living room as he watched Angel walk through the front door and sprawl over the couch. "How was school today?"

Angel turned her head to face her father and let out a groan. "Today was the last day of testing. My brain hurts. Like, honestly hurts. Can your brain hurt? Dad, do you think my brain will explode into nothingness? Because that's literally what it feels like right now."

Bobby stared at his daughter before letting out a loud laugh. The more she aged, the more amusing she seemed to get. Bobby loved these random little talks that they were able to get in before one of them was running off to do something. "You'll be fine. I've been meaning to ask, what are your plans for the summer?"

Angel sat up and thought for a moment. She could go back and work for Luanne for another summer. Luanne was constantly complaining that she was falling behind on paperwork and getting it organized. On the other hand, she could relax and hang out at the clubhouse or the garage with everyone else. "I was actually thinking of asking Luanne if she needed help again this summer. We've talked about getting one of the rooms farthest from the sets all cleaned out for me, and even getting me a little fridge for water and soda."

Bobby nodded as Angel spoke. As much as he didn't like the thought of her around the porn studio, he knew that Luanne and Otto were good about ensuring that Angel was never exposed to any of the filming or any of the actors while they were undressed.

Plus, Angel was good about saving the money she made. Bobby knew she'd have a comfortable savings by the time she was ready to think of college. "If they're ok with it. Fine. You know the rules. Otherwise, you can always see if Gemma needs help at the garage."

The last day of the school year was finally here and Angel hurried to clean out the rest of her locker. She was never really a messy person but she forgot how much stuff she kept. Numerous sweaters, water bottles, notebooks, and sketchbooks were still filling the bottom half of her locker. "Wow babe. Need any help taking this stuff home today?" Angel jumped and let out a small squeak of surprise. David was leaning on the locker next to hers, a big smile on his face. Angel playfully hit his arm, "Don't scare me like that!" All David could do was laugh and pull her in for a hug. "I"m sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Do you want help taking all this home?"

Angel stared back into her locker and gave a small nod. She had brought a small box to throw everything in, but she really didn't want to carry that all the way home. "That would be awesome! You're such a sweetheart, you know that right?" David just gave a small shrug and started putting everything into the box. "So Angel, I was wondering…um, well, um, what are your plans for the summer?"

Angel shrugged back at him and smiled. "I"m still talking to my dad about that. This is usually the time he gets really busy with the club. I'm probably going to work with Luanne for most of the summer. It's nice to have that extra money. How about you?"

David just nodded and tried to smile. Part of him was disappointed that Angel wouldn't be free all summer and he was even more disappointed that his parents were trying to force him to go on a vacation he wanted nothing to do with. "Parents are trying to make me go with them to visit their country club "friends" in Florida. I'm trying to convince them to just let me stay."

"Oh, why not ask Jax or Opie to stay with them? I mean, you'll have to talk to Gemma or Mary. My bet is on Mary, she's probably easier to sway." Angel nudged at his shoulder and smiled. She knew that neither Gemma or Mary would mind David staying with them. She overheard them countless times about how good of a kid he was and how they liked him around. Mary had instantly taken a liking to David. His name did carry some weight in her mind. For Gemma, it was taking a while. She liked him but was still putting him through her own series of trials to really test his loyalties to Angel and the club. Angel understood why she was doing it, she didn't agree wholeheartedly, but she understood.

"I don't know. I might go with them since you'll be away for a couple of weeks. I'm just not look forward to the humidity and pleated white shorts!" David's face scrunched up as he shuddered. Angel tried to imagine David in the typical country club-preppy outfits and she burst out laughing. "Oh I'm going to ask your mom take SO many pictures! I think you'll look utterly adorable!"

Angel and Bobby had decided it was best that the first few weeks after school let out, they would take a trip together to visit the various Arizona charters and then head up to visit the Tacoma chapter. Angel had initially thought this was a great idea; she'd be able to see her friends from the other charters and enjoy time alone with her dad. Traveling to the different charters had been a yearly thing that Bobby and Angel did, so that Angel could meet and get to know the children of the other charters and Bobby could check in on the other charters. Angel was excited to see her friends again, but she was not looking forward to the heat that would be welcoming them to Arizona.

Angel stood off to the side as she watched the current prospects load her dad's bike into the back of the pickup. They had wanted to take the bike for the whole tripe, but agreed that it would be more comfortable to take the truck and use the bike when they wanted to take in the scenery. The truck was already packed with everything else, the only thing missing was the cooler. Angel made her way into the clubhouse where she found Gemma repacking the cooler for the fourth time, at least. "Mama, there is only so much you can fit in that! I promise Dad will make sure to feed me on the road!" Gemma jumped back, clutching at her chest. Angel tried her best to stifle back her giggle.

"Come here little smart-ass," Gemma pulled Angel into her arms and gave the girl a squeeze. It wasn't the first time that Angel and Bobby would be away, but it was the first time in a long time. "Is your boy making his way over?"

Angel returned the hug and nodded. "Yea, David is going to stop by before we leave. He's heading off with his parents for a couple weeks. We'll be back around the same time. If the cooler is ready, I'm gonna go pack it up. Prospects should be done loading up the bike." Angel grabbed the cooler and dragged it out to the truck.

True to his word, David arrived a while later with a small present under one arm and a bag of food in the other. "David!" Angel jumped from her seat and ran over to him, wrapping her arms around his middle. "Hey babe," he whispered as he pressed a kiss to her temple, " I wasn't sure if you and your dad ate yet, so I picked up some food for you guys. And…I got you something." Angel looked up at him and smiled wide, taking the small box from him. "You know you didn't have to get us anything." David just smirked and shrugged, pushing her toward the picnic table where Bobby was already sitting.

"Hey David, what brings you here?" Bobby didn't mind David. Despite being a Hale, he was a good kid who made Angel happy. He knew that some of the others were weary of the boy, but he had been around for awhile, ever since the day Opie and Jax brought him to the clubhouse to play pool.

"I brought you and Angel some food. Wasn't sure if you had eaten today and I know you'll be on the road tonight. So I stopped and grabbed some barbecue."

As the sun began to rise and shine against the road ahead, Bobby couldn't help but glance over at his curled up daughter who was sound asleep in the seat next to him. He knew he would have to pull over soon for a while but they were getting closer to their first destination. Instead, Bobby pulled off to the side of the road and shook Angel awake. "Come on princess. I want you to see this. Get your camera."

Angel rubbed the sleep from her eyes and slowly stretched as much as she could from within the cramped cabin of the truck. "Where are we?" Bobby just chuckled and patted her leg before pointing out to the horizon. Angel stared ahead and smiled. Every time they went on vacation, this seemed to become their tradition. Bobby would pull over at dawn and wake Angel so she could snap some pictures. When they got back to Charming, he would go get them printed and they'd send them out as postcards to those they visited.

"Sun is almost up. I don't think you'll want to miss this one. Got you some coffee from the last gas station too."

Angel smiled and took the cup of warm coffee from her father. "Alright, let's get some awesome pictures! Think Gemma and Luanne would mind more sunsets?"

The drive to Tucson took much longer than Angel remembered. Throughout the ride, Angel swore her father was nervous. Angel did her best to ignore it but his constant fidgeting was wearing on her patience. "Dad? You ok?"

Bobby seemed to have been lost in his own mind. "What? Yea. Why?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because we missed the exit for Tucson. Or maybe it's because you've been going 45, maybe 50 for the last hour. Or! Maybe it's because you won't stop clearing your throat and then shaking your head while you mutter to yourself. Other than that, I have no idea!"

Bobby chuckled at his daughter's outburst. There were days he'd look at her and all he could see was Susan. But then there were days like this where it was clear that she was truly his daughter. "Yea, I guess I got some things on my mind. This is the first time in a while where it's just been the two of us and I've been wanting to talk to you about things."

Angel adjusted in her seat so she could get a better look at her dad. He was right, things had gotten busy with the garage and the club. Angel was constantly with Tara or David. Bobby had been out on a lot of runs lately or helping Gemma with paperwork and the books for the garage.

"I know things with the club have been good lately but we know that won't last forever. I've been talking to Gem and Luanne. We're trying to come up with back up plans for back up plans, in case anything does happen…"

"What do you mean? You guys aren't going to do anything stupid are you? Promise me you won't get caught doing something that will take you away Dad"

"Come on princess. You know better than to ask that. I can promise I will do my best to stay safe. But that's all you know I can promise. You're getting older, you know what this life is about. You're also old enough to decide who you want to stay with should anything happen to me. You know Gemma and Luanne already have a room in their home for you, you'll be able to stay with whoever you want. I just want to know who you prefer, so we can get legal work taken care of."

Angel glanced at her father before turning to stare out the window. "I don't know Dad. I guess haven't thought of you having to go away. Like, I know you guys do things that can be dangerous. And I know we've talked about this a little, but it's always been for a couple weeks or a month. This seems like you're expecting to be gone longer."

Bobby just pats her leg and stared ahead. How does he tell his little girl that he can feel something big heading their way and he knows he'll be done for some time? Bobby hasn't had this feeling in a while, but he knows better to ignore it. "Angel, this is all just in case talk. I want us to be ready. I don't want you worrying about where you'll stay and who will take care of you."

"Is that all you wanted to talk about? I can sense it's not." Angel made a face at Bobby, who was gripping the steering wheel. Angel knew another uncomfortable conversation was ahead. Her father was always one willing to say what he wanted, so when he tensed and kept opening his mouth without talking, Angel knew things were going to get awkward.

"Yea. I noticed you spending a lot more time with David lately. How's Look princess, I know how it is. Everything is changing, you're growing up. Boys his age are thinking mostly of one thing - trust me that will never end. I just want you to be safe. If you guys want to have sex, I'm not going to say no. I'm not one for being a hypocrite…"

"DAD! Oh my gaaaawd, please tell me we are not having this conversation right now!"

"You're stuck in here, so yeah, we're having this conversation now. Don't think I haven't noticed the way you two look at each other. I've seen the marks you leave each other."

"Dad, please I'm begging you! THis is so embarrassing!" Angel pulled her knees up and tried to hide her face.

"Oh Angel, be glad I waited until it was just us. I mean, if you prefer I can get your uncles to talk to you too."

"Dad! Please no! I will do anything you ask."

"This is a conversation that needs to happen. I don't want anything happening to you. Just know that if you two are serious about having sex, be careful. I can get you guys condoms. If you want to go on birth control, we'll get you an appointment and everything."

"Dad, why are you so chill about this? I mean, I'm grateful but most dads would threaten their daughter's boyfriend and do the whole, 'not under my roof!' spiel."

"Well, we ain't exactly the most normal of families. Plus, I'd rather us be open with each other. I don't want you to feel like you have to hide shit from me. I'd rather you take the right precautions to be safe. You're too young and have a bright future ahead of you to be getting knocked up. I mean if it happens, well shit - if it happens you know I'll be there to help you. Just don't lie to me if I'm ever stupid enough to ask. No details, but don't hide it."

"Dad, I swear we haven't done more than make out. I'm no where near close ready for that. Plus, I've already had this kind of talk with Luanne. You do remember where I spend most of my summer right?"

Bobby couldn't help but laugh. He hadn't been looking forward to this conversation but he knew it needed to happen. He had the rest of the way to Tucson to get her to open up. In the back of his mind, he had his doubts if he was doing the right thing as a dad but the more he listened to Angel go on and open up to him, the quieter the nagging thoughts became.

"I meant to ask when David brought us food, what did he give you? I saw the big smile when you looked in the box."

Angel glanced at her father and blushed, "I'll show you!" Reaching into the bag at her feet, she pulled out the small box and opened it, showing the inside to Bobby. Inside was a black corded necklace with a little reaper. " He said he saw it and thought of me…the Reaper's little angel and all."

Bobby smiled and patted her knee. Yeah, his kid was going to be alright in life. "Yeah princess, you are our angel."


	16. Chapter 16

Angel was tired of everybody. It felt as if she hadn't seen her dad or anyone in the club in weeks. One arguing match with her dad and she was banned from the clubhouse. Angel laid sprawled on her bed as she stared at the ceiling. Why couldn't her dad just see that there was something off about the new woman he was seeing and that she always tried to control Angel. Of course, he wouldn't listen. He was like the other guys in the club, as soon as a new woman gave them attention, their minds seemed to disappear and that's all they thought of. Angel debated actually apologizing to her dad, but in her mind, he should have been the one apologizing.

The trip to Arizona had been good for them and gave them time to talk. It was the last leg of the trip, on the way up to Tacoma, that Bobby dropped a bombshell. He and Precious were going to get married. Angel hadn't talked to him the whole way back to Charming. How could he just spring this on me?! He barely knows her! Every time Angel thought of her dad marrying that woman, she became angry and would storm out the room. Precious wasn't a bad woman but she and Angel just never got along. Angel knew they hadn't been dating long, so the marriage announcement didn't sit right with her.

Over the next couple of weeks leading up to the wedding, Angel did everything she could to stay away from Bobby and Precious. Most days she was lucky as Luanne kept her busy with paperwork and most nights she spent at Luanne and Otto's home. Deep down, Angel knew she was wrong to be avoiding her father like this but she still refused to see him. Luanne and Otto tried to talk her into seeing him and talking it out. They both knew it was hurting Bobby that his little girl was avoiding him. Clay had stopped by a couple times to see Angel and try to talk to her, but with no results.

Angel hadn't really left their home until David literally dragged her out. Otto had called the young Hale and told him what was going on. David appeared later that afternoon and threw Angel over his shoulder before carrying her out to the yard and dropping her on the grass. Angel yelled out at him as she sat up and turned away from him. "You going to tell me what's going on or are you going to ignore me like you do everyone else?" When Angel didn't answer him, David sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Angel. Babe. Please talk to me."

Angel leaned into his arms and sighed. "I'm sorry. It's just… he waited so long to tell me. They've been engaged for months! And he JUST TOLD ME! Why would he keep something like that from me?" David pulled Angel closer and held her tight, pressing soft kisses around her face. "I know babe. But he had his reasons, whatever they are. You can't stay mad at him forever. Try to forgive him. He's the only dad you got." Angel knew that David was right, she was angry but she shouldn't have been ignoring her dad. "Thank you David," she sniffled as she wrapped her arms around him. David held her tight and pressed a light kiss to the tip of her nose. "Anytime babe. It's my job to help be the voice of reason," he lifted her chin and pressed another kiss to her lip, "I love you." Angel blushed and wrapped her arms tighter around him, pressing a kiss to his chin, "I love you too Davey."

By the middle of summer, everyone was full into wedding planning. As the wedding day drew closer, Angel did her best to spend more time with Bobby and get to know Precious better. Angel spent some time with Precious shopping for wedding decorations. Bobby was happy to see they were finally getting along, or at the very least tolerating each other.

When the girls finally arrived home, each arm filled with bags, Bobby created them at the door with a huge laugh. "How many stores did you two put out of business today?" He went to grab the rest of the bags that were in the back of Precious' car. "Oh baby, don't worry! We got lots of goods deals on this stuff. I found Angel the cutest clothes and things for her room. She is going to look beautiful and like a young lady finally! You can't keep forcing her to wear overalls and baggy clothes Bobby."

Bobby rolled his eyes as he followed the two inside and set the bags in the middle of the living room. He knew his little girl wasn't so little anymore but the idea of her wearing more grown up clothes still made him feel weird. Angel was supposed to stay little for as long as possible. Yea, she had a boyfriend, but Bobby ignored that part as much as he could.

"Dare I even ask what you two bought?"

Angel and Precious both gave him a grin and forced him to sit. "I swear Daddy, the clothes won't be too much of a shocker!" Angel pulled out different dresses and skirts that Precious had helped her picked out. Long flowing skirts, pastel dresses, sandals, flower crowns - Bobby laughed out loud as relief flooded through his system. Bobby Munson had a hippie of a daughter and that amused him to no end.

The day of the wedding was finally here. Angel sat on a stool in the bridal party tent as Gemma stood behind her, curling her hair. "You look beautiful babygirl." Gemma leaned in and pressed a kiss to her forehead, "You gonna behave today?" Angel smiled up at the older woman and shrugged. As much as she tried, Angel still had her issues with Precious. But today was about her father's happiness so she had promised to be on her best behavior. "I promised to behave Ma. Today is all about Dad."

Angel was the last to walk in the procession. She stood off to the side and watched as Precious walked down the aisle, her dad with a big smile on his face. Bobby shot Angel a wink as she waved to him and they both turned their attention once more to Precious. The past weeks had their ups and downs. Angel and Precious would try to get along but they butted heads, especially when it came to the house. But Angel did her best to put that all behind her. This was making her father happy, and she would put up with a lot more if it meant he was always smiling.

Angel was so caught up in her mind, she didn't realize that the ceremony was over until she heard "I now pronounce you man and wife!" and the cheers that filled the air. Angel smiled as Bobby and Precious made their way to her, pulling her into their hug before going down the aisle.

Angel giggled and clapped, whistling and Bobby dipped Precious to give her another kiss.

After the wedding, all seemed good for the new Munson family. Precious and Angel were finally getting along now that Angel was back in school and it seemed Bobby was around more often.

Five months after the wedding, Precious announced that she was pregnant. Angel was ecstatic, she would finally have another younger sibling that she could take care of.

Bobby noticed a big difference in Angel's attitude toward Precious. Angel was always there to help out when she noticed Precious trying to exerte herself. Instead of going out to see David, he was becoming a normal sight in the Munson household. Bobby didn't mind, he had grown fond of David being around, especially since he had so many runs to go on. It was a rare saturday where everyone was free and lounging around the house. Angel was sitting on Bobby's favorite recliner with Precious sitting in front of her as Angel brushed and braided her hair. David was lounging on the couch, handing Precious and Angel bits of nacho. Bobby was in the kitchen, cooking up whatever oddity that Precious was craving.

"Hey guys, don't forget we're heading to the clubhouse tonight. Gemma wants us all there." Bobby poked his head out from the kitchen and was met with a chorus of grunts and "okay". He couldn't stop himself from laughing at the three of them. "Alright kids, help the pregnant lady up!" Precious held up her hands and waved them around to get Angel and David's attention. As soon as she was up, she made her way to the kitchen to find what Bobby was making. Angel sat on the sofa and patted the seat next to her.

David flopped down and pulled her close, "I'm glad you two are finally getting along. It makes your dad super happy." David whispered as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. Angel was always surprised at how affectionate David was, even when around her dad and uncles. He was never afraid to show his feelings for her. "Yeah. Despite being pregnant she's not as crazy or hormonal. She's been…lovey dovey lately."

"Well, that's a good thing. I'm glad to see you smiling more Angel. You should never have a frown on your face." David pressed another kiss to her nose and gave a small wink at her. Bobby walked into the room and cleared his throat, doing his best not to roll his eyes at the two. "Alright you little shits, break it up and help me pack up the food. Unless you want Gemma to skin your hides!"

Later that night as everyone was lounging around the clubhouse, the sounds of sirens in the distance grew louder. At first they tried to ignore the sounds of the sirens but as they drew closer, the men stood and made their way outside. Angel noticed the guys moving and made her way toward them, just to be stopped by Jax and Opie. "Stay here Angel." The boys made their way after the rest of SAMCRO, followed by Gemma, Luanne, and Precious. Angel looked at Bambi, who gave a nod and they both made their way after everyone. David was the last to leave the clubhouse, completely unsure of what was happening. As Angel took a step out of the door, she saw the lot filled with police cars and a SWAT van. "Daddy!" Angel tried to make her way to Bobby but was pulled back by David, who was also struggling to keep Bambi from running toward the men. "Angel, don't! Just stay back here." David was doing his best to hold back both girls, who struggled in their arms and screamed for their fathers as they were forced to the ground and being cuffed.

Jax, Opie, and Luanne were trying to keep hold of Gemma and Precious, who were fighting just as hard. "Damnit, you two, please!" David pleaded with Bambi and Angel again as they struggled more.

"Girls just get back inside! Jax, Opie, David - GET THEM INSIDE AND STAY THERE!" Clay bellowed out as he was tossed into the back of the van, followed by the rest of the Sons. David threw Bambi over his shoulder and dragged Angel by the waist as best as he could. "Angel, please. Let's get back inside," he begged. Angel just stared as the men in her family were all cuffed and roughly shoved. "B-but he promised…he promised me no more illegal shit! You promised me daddy!" Angel screamed as she broke free from David and tried to make a run for Bobby. David passed Bambi off to Gemma and ran after Angel. He caught her right before she could lunge at Bobby and did his best to hold her back. "You promised me! You said this wouldn't happen anymore! You promised not to leave me again!" Bobby tried to take a step closer to his daughter but was pulled back and pushed into the back of the truck.

The last thing any of them heard before the doors shut was Angel screaming at them and sobbing for the police to let her dad go.


	17. Chapter 17

In the month after the men of SAMCRO were hauled away, Angel was starting to struggle. Precious was doing her best to keep things normal around the home but the lack of Bobby's presence weighed heavily on them both. Angel helped as much as she could with cooking and cleaning, but there were days she locked herself in her room. David tried to come over but every time, she would ask Precious to not let him in. Angel avoided everyone as much as she could.

Gemma stopped by once with Bambi, which Angel was grateful for. They spent the evening watching movies and eating popcorn. When Gemma and Bambi left that night, Angel felt her heart break. It would be another month before she would see Gemma or Bambi again.

Angel was confused the next time she saw Bambi at her house. Kozik's bike was parked out front and Bambi was inside, rolling her eyes at everything Precious was telling her to do. "Bambi, you causing trouble?" Angel called out as she dropped her bag near the door. Bambi smiled and ran over, wrapping her arms around Angel.

Kozik walked over and smiled at the two, "Hey is it ok if I leave her here tonight? I need to do some club things and I won't be back until tomorrow evening."

Angel nodded and hugged Bambi tightly. "Of course it's alright! I have new movies we can watch and it's been too long since we got to hang out! But wait, I thought she was staying with Gemma."

"Nah, she's been staying with me this whole time. Gemma, well she has her hands full. Thanks though kiddo." Kozik knelt down and turned Bambi to face him, "And do you remember what we talked about?" Bambi rolled her eyes and smiled, "Yes Uncle Kozi."

"Bambi, I'm serious. Do not make me tell your Daddy and Papi that you were making things hard for Angel and Precious." Bambi nodded quickly "I swear, I promise! Can I please hang out with my sister?" Kozik gave the girl a hug and kissed the top of her head. "I'll be back for you tomorrow, about dinner time. So be good and get your homework done."

Angel enjoyed having Bambi around for the day. It felt like life was normal once again. Kozik returned late the next day and asked them to keep Bambi another night. Angel was ecstatic that she could spend the day with Bambi and David. Good things never last though. The trio had made their way to the clubhouse to see Gemma and Jax when Angel noticed a very angry Mary making her way to the garage office. "Hey David, can you take Bambi inside please? I'm going to make sure those two don't tear each other apart."

Before Angel could make her way to the office, a firm hand held her back. "Leave them sis. Let them hash it out." Angel turned and noticed the bags under Opie's eyes. "Hey, what's going on?" Angel hadn't seen Opie look this miserable since the death of Thomas and JT. "Um, follow me. We got to talk." For the unforgotten number of times in the past months, Angel felt her stomach and heart clench up. Those were words she was beginning to dread but she followed Opie up the ladder and onto the roof. This is where they all came when they had thinking to do. Opie sat with his legs hanging over the roof and motioned for Angel to sit next to him . "So, what's going on Ope?"

Opie pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit on, ignoring the face that Angel made at him. "We're leaving tonight. Ma pulled me out of school this morning. Packed up what we could. She wants me out of Charming." Angel froze at the words. No, this can't be happening. Not now… she thought to herself and willed the tears not to come. "I don't want to go but she's had it with Pops. She filed for a divorce already. She'll get it too. I wanted to tell you in person."

Angel felt as if her world was falling apart. Bambi was with Kozik and traveled with him when she could. Gemma had seemed distant from her. Jax - well it was hard to keep a tab on where he was at times. And now Opie was being pulled away. "Have you told Bambs yet?" Opie blew out the smoke and shook his head. "Nah, not yet. I was surprised to see her here honestly. Look, I can see you struggling. Take care of you first Angel. Jax, I love him, but he isn't all here right now. I'll be gone, so it'll just be you and Bambi. Stay strong and look out for each other."

Neither Opie or Angel moved until they heard Mary screaming for Opie to get down. Angel made her way over to Mary and gave her a hug. Despite never being close to Mary, Angel would miss her. She had brought some sort of normalcy to their lives and now that was leaving.

It took some time but Angel and Precious finally settled into a routine. Angel would wake early and make breakfast for the two of them. Precious would clean up after and then drive Angel to school. In school, Angel did her best to avoid David. She didn't know why she was doing it but she couldn't stand to see him at this point in time. She tried to talk to Jax and Opie when she saw them but that was rare, as they seemed to be in school less and less. Lunch was spent with Tara, pouring over books and notes to keep up with class. Tara was the only one who seemed to ask Angel how she was doing and tell her what was going on in the Teller household. Apparently, there had been a lot of fighting between Mary and Gemma when it came to Opie spending so much time at the Teller residence. Tara was also the only one to call out Angel on avoiding David.

"You can't avoid him forever. He is so confused right now Angel. You haven't even told him what he did wrong!"

"He didn't do anything wrong Tara. I just…I just can't see him right now. I have enough shit to worry about at home."

"Angel, you're one of my best friends. You know I love you like my own sister! So it is with great love that I tell you to get your head out your ass and talk to him! Before Jessica finds out and starts to sink her claws into him! You know she has been after him since you two started dating!"

Angel groaned and slammed her books closed. Tara watched as she gathered up everything and stormed out the lunchroom. With a sigh, Tara cleaned up their mess and made her way after Angel, afraid of what she would do. Everyone saw Angel going into a downward spiral and no one knew how to bring her back.

Tara caught up to Angel at her locker and watched as Angel tossed everything in there. "What?" Angel snapped, glaring at Tara. "I didn't say anything."

"Tara, you don't have to say shit. No one has to say anything. I can see it on all your faces. If you want to say something, say it and stop holding back! I'm sick of everyone fucking avoiding telling me things!" When Tara remained quiet, Angel rolled her eyes and stormed off. She knew she shouldn't have yelled at Tara like that, she was the last person who seemed to be willing to be around Angel. But Tara was also supposed to be her friend and Angel couldn't help but feel she was hiding something from her.

Angel did her best to concentrate through the rest of her classes. She could feel the eyes of her peers on her; the news of SAMCRO being imprisoned had spread throughout the city and was still mentioned in the newspaper. Angel had heard all the whispers.

When the end of the day finally arrived, Angel tossed everything into her locker. She knew she had to find David and talk to him. Tara had been right and it wasn't ok to ignore the one of the few people who seemed to want to be around her still. Angel gathered what she needed and made her way over towards David's locker. "Hey David," Angel kept her voice low, unsure if he even wanted to talk to her. David stopped putting his stuff away and turned to face her. "Hey yourself."

"Can we talk? Please?"

"Let me just get my stuff. I'll walk you home and we can talk, ok?"

As the two left the school, Angel caught Tara out the corner of her eye, giving her a thumbs up. Angel waved and continued on her way with David. The first few minutes were silent as Angel struggled to find words. It took David laughing and grabbing her hand to break the silence. "You are so adorable, you know that right? Look, I get it. It's rough for you right now. I've already forgiven you for whatever it is you're blaming yourself for. I don't want you to keep ignoring me though. I miss you babe."

Angel squeezed his hand and stopped in the middle of the block, yanking David toward her and wrapping her arms around him. "I'm sorry Davey," she whimpered into his chest. "Shh. No crying Angel. I'm here for you. I just need you to tell me when things are getting rough for you. It's my job to help you carry your burdens," David lifted her face and pressed a soft kiss to her lips, "I LOVE you Angel Munson. It's me and you against the world, no matter what tries to come between us. You're my best friend. Don't you ever forget that."

Three months after the men of SAMCRO were taken to prison, three of them were freed. Angel waiting anxiously with Precious and David at the clubhouse, ready to welcome home part of the family. The familiar sounds of bikes pulling up made Angel bounce with glee. Of course, Bobby wouldn't be released for a while more but Angel was happy to at least have part of her family back. Precious sat at one of the picnic tables with David close by. Angel smiled at Precious, as she rubbed her swollen belly. Angel was saddened that Bobby wouldn't be there to welcome the littlest Munson into the world, but she was determined to keep a smile for Precious.

Clay pulled into the lot first, followed by Tig and Chibs. Bambi was the first to reach them all, jumping into Tig's arms. Angel felt conflicted as she watched the two. She was happy to see the two reunited but she couldn't help feeling envious. She wouldn't be able to hug her dad for who knew how long. Angel walked over to and gave Chibs a quick hug, welcoming him home before she turned and faced the other closest male in her life. Clay had his arms wrapped around Gemma but quickly motioned for Angel to come closer. "I missed your smile princess!" Clay bellowed as he wrapped his arms around Angel and lifted her up. Angel clung to her uncle and did her best not to cry.

Things were finally getting back to as normal as they could be once the three men returned. Bambi returned to living with Tig. Clay, Chibs, and Tig continued to carry out whatever they were doing before and Angel found herself around the clubhouse more often with Precious and David. Precious and Angel had visited Bobby twice over the past few months, until Precious was not able to move around much more.

It was a Saturday afternoon when Precious, Angel, and David were playing a game of cards at the kitchen table. This had become the norm for the three of them. David often stayed as late as possible, helping to care for the overdue, pregnant Precious. "Think the baby will finally make an appearance soon?" David teased Precious as he shuffled the deck. "I'm hopeful. Feels like this little shit is waiting for Daddy to get out to make their appearance!" Precious looked down at her belly and rubbed her hands over the bump slowly, "You got to come out soon little bean, Momma can't take holding you in much longer."

"I can't wait until Daddy gets out. It's not the same without him here." Precious leaned over and patted Angel's arm. "I know sweetie. He'll be out before you know it. Especially with the little bean on the way. Now, who wants something to drink?" Precious tried to stand and gripped the edge of the table. David and Angel swiveled their heads and made threw back their chairs. "What's wrong?" "Precious, is it time?" Precious gripped Angel's arm and nodded quickly, "Shit," she growled out, "David, start the car. Angel, grab the bags and call Gemma. Little bean is ready to make an appearance finally!"

Angel and David helped Precious to the car, Angel sitting in back as Precious gripped her hand tight. "I couldn't get Gemma on the line but Luanne will hopefully be there! You got this Precious."

After checking in Precious, David sat with Angel in the waiting room. No one had made it to the hospital yet and Angel still hadn't been able to reach Gemma. The two sat in the waiting room by themselves, Angel leaning against David and slowly drifting off. She wasn't sure how long she was out, but she felt movement and slowly opened her eyes. David was slowly lowering her head to rest on a pillow before making his way over to a distant figure. Angel was too tired to figure out who he was talking to and soon closed her eyes again.

David looked back on Angel sleeping on the chair. He knew it would be uncomfortable but he was determined to get a hold of someone from the club. He had already managed to call Luanne, who was picking up food for the two of them. Gemma was still MIA. So David tried the last number he knew. It rang three times before someone finally picked up, "Yeah?" The gruff voice spoke. David cleared his throat, "Hi Clay. It's David. Hale."

David rolled his eyes as he heard the chuckle on the other line, "Look, Angel and I are at St. Thomas. Precious -" David couldn't finish his sentence before Clay interrupted him, "What do you mean? Is she ok? What happened?!"

David leaned against the wall and rubbed his face, "Angel is fine. Precious went into labor about two hours ago. We've been trying to get a hold of Gemma. Luanne is already on her way. Thought you guys would want to know." David didn't wait to hear what else Clay would have to say before hanging up and making his way over back to Angel. David knew they didn't think much of him still. Two years of dating Angel and he was still himself to them. What he was proving, he was never sure. David leaned over Angel and slowly shook her awake, "Wake up babe. You're neck is going to kill you like this."

Luanne had finally arrived with food for them and rushed into the room to be with Precious. Hours later, the current free members of the club and Gemma finally arrived. It would be another 6 hours before Luanne called for Angel to follow her into the room. Precious looked exhausted and her eyes were red, but she had the biggest smile on her face. Angel took a step closer and noticed the little blue blanket. "Meet your baby brother, Robert Jr.," Precious patted the side of the bed and beckoned for Angel to come closer. Angel sat next to her step-mother and held her arms open to accept her little brother. "Aww, he's so red and angry! He looks like a little tiki monster!"

A year after being in prison, Bobby, Piney, and Happy were finally released. Angel kept hold of her baby brother as everyone else continued to decorate the club house. They were throwing a big party to celebrate almost everyone being freed. No one would tell her why, but Otto was the only one not being released and no one knew if he would ever be released. Angel's heart broke for Luanne but she was glad to see her helping get the party together. Angel made her way over to Luanne and wrapped an arm around the woman's shoulders. Luanne looked up and gave a small smile but it never reached her eyes. "Hey Ma, how you holding up?" Luanne gave a small shrug, "As best as I can. This is a time for us to be happy, even though not everyone is here. I'll be ok baby. Go keep this little monster out of trouble, the guys should be here really soon."

The sound of bikes could be heard in the near distance and everyone made their way outside. Angel sat at one of the nearby picnic tables with little Tiki. Angel couldn't help but laugh at how her nickname for the baby stuck so quickly. David appeared behind her and pressed a kiss to her shoulder before sitting next to her and passing her the baby's bottle. David had been a huge help for Angel and Precious since the baby was born. Precious had gotten sick right after Tiki was born so David and Angel took care of them both, making sure that whatever Precious had wasn't passed onto the baby. Even when she was all better, Angel still cared for her little brother. Precious had picked up an evening shift of work to bring in money to the household and Angel was watching little Tiki every evening. David was always over, bringing them food before Precious went off to work and ensuring that they had what they needed.

David's family couldn't understand why he was still with the Munson girl, especially his brother Jacob. But David would just ignore them as he got ready to go over every day. It sucked that they couldn't do normal dates, just by themselves. But he wouldn't give it up for anything. The few times they actually went out with the baby, David had to hold back his anger at all the whispering and rumors starting to form. Now that Bobby was back, David was hopeful that he and Angel could be a normal teen couple again.

Bobby parked his bike in his normal space and opened his arms as Precious ran to him. He had missed his wife so much and now here she was, her legs and arms wrapped around him and her lips pressed to his. Bobby knew that tonight would be a welcome home he wouldn't forget. Setting his wife down, Bobby looked around the lot, searching for his other girl. Bobby stopped when he caught sight of Angel with David's arm wrapped around her and both doting on a little baby in her arms. Bobby wasn't ready to every imagine his little girl like that and he stormed over to the two, "Alright break this shit up!" David and Angel both jumped and gave a small laugh. David stood and held out his hand, "Welcome home sir." Bobby smirked and pulled the boy in for a quick hug. "Thank you for taking care of my girls and little boy. You didn't have to but you did." Angel stood and passed little Tiki over to David so she could properly greet her father. All eyes had been on the two. Angel and Bobby wrapped their arms tightly around one another, "Welcome home Daddy, I missed you so much!"

"I missed you so much pumpkin. You've grown up so much this past year, you're not my baby girl anymore," he sniffled softly and whispered to his daughter. Angel did her best but couldn't help the tears. "I'll always be your baby girl, Daddy. But now it's time to meet your baby boy."

Precious had joined the three and wrapped her arms around Bobby, resting her head on his shoulder. "Meet Robert "Tiki" Munson Jr." Bobby frowned and scoffed, "Tiki? What the hell?"

Angel laughed and stuck out her tongue, "He looks like an angry tiki monster when he's hungry! And he's always hungry!"

As everyone made their way inside to enjoy the party, Bobby sat outside with his family. Angel and David brought plates of food out so they could eat together as Bobby continued to feed the baby. Looking around the table, Bobby couldn't help but smile. He had his family back and he would be damned to let them go again. "It's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back kiddos. Now let's eat!"


	18. Chapter 18

It seemed as if just days ago Bobby and Susan were bringing their little bundle home to show off to the rest of the club. Bobby sat at the bar in the clubhouse, a cold beer in his hand as he thought back over the years. Angel was turning 16 soon and he knew they needed to celebrate big. He could admit it to himself that he had been so preoccupied with club business that when he was in prison, he forgot that he could have been missing his children's' birthdays. **  
**

Bobby sighed and took another swig of beer. 16. His little girl was turning 16 years old. Where did the time go? Bobby wasn't sure what to do. He knew he should be planning a big party for her. Maybe he would leave it to the women to plan, it seemed to be their thing anyway. Bobby finished off his beer and made his way outside. He knew that was where everyone else was. Little Tiki had almost everybody wrapped around his little fingers, especially his big sister. Bobby was proud of how Angel stepped up to care for Precious and Tiki when he was in prison. He was even proud of how David stepped up and took care of the three of them. Bobby wouldn't admit it to anyone else, but he was glad that David had been around. He was becoming more and more part of the Munson family.

—

As the day of Angel's party drew closer, Bobby noticed how much time she and Precious spent together. The complaints from both of them for him to stay home and spend time with them lessened. Part of Bobby was glad. They both knew what being part of SAMCRO entailed. But part of him missed them both trying to spend time with him. The more time they spent away from Bobby, the more he seemed to draw away from them as well. Angel noticed that she and her dad hadn't talked much since he had been released. Angel still held some anger toward him but she knew it wasn't right.

Angel wanted to talk to him but he always seemed to be busy or had club business to take care of, or he was off to do one of his Elvis gigs. When Angel finally saw him at the garage just sitting at one of the picnic tables with the newspaper in front of him, she knew this was her time to finally speak to him. Slowly she walked up to the table and took a seat beside him, setting down a small bag and nudging it toward him. She had never felt like she couldn't talk to him but things had felt different lately. "What's this?" His voice startled her and she noticed he still hadn't looked at her. "Thought you would be like to try something new I made."

Bobby grunted in response and set his paper down and finally turned to look at his daughter. They didn't say anything and Angel fidgeted in her seat. She felt like a toddler again, about to be scolded for doing something she shouldn't have. "What's wrong princess?"

"I could ask you the same thing Daddy," she paused and looked up at him, a sad smile on her face, "I miss you. You're never around anymore."

Bobby sighed and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling Angel closer to him. "I miss you too kiddo. Maybe we need to hang out some more. Right now there's a lot to get fine but after your party, you and I will do something. Just the two of us like old times."

—

David searched through his room, tossing clothes and shoving papers around. He knew he had it somewhere. He swore he put it in the top drawer of his desk, or was it his dresser? Was it in the nightstand? All David knew was that he had Angel's gift somewhere in his room. David dropped to the ground and started pulling everything from under his bed.

A small chuckle from outside his room caught his attention. David stood slowly and glared at his brother Jacob, who was leaning against the door frame, the box containing Angel's gift in his hand. "Oh baby brother, looking for something?" Jacob held up the small box and grinned at his younger brother. "Why the hell were you in my room Jacob?"

Jacob kept the smug grin on his face and shrugged, turning the box in his hands. It was hard for David to tear his eyes from the boy, trying to restrain himself from lunging forward and grabbing the box out of his brother's hands. "Well David. Davey, my baby brother who I adore. You've been gone for some time. I mean you're rarely home. So I came to check on you and saw this pretty little box just sitting on your desk and was wondering what this could be. Mom and Dad may not say anything, hell they might not even know. But this kind of gift, for your little girlfriend? Tsk tsk. Now why would you try to bring that kind of humiliation to our family?"

David grabbed the box and shoved his brother out of the doorway. "Don't you ever talk about her like that, especially not in front of me. You know nothing about her aside from what you decide to make up in that pathetic head of yours. Now get the fuck out my room. Go to your own house for once."

Jacob grinned and patted David on the arm. "Don't think you want to know what's going on in my head when I think of her little brother." His voice trailed off as he winked and walked off. David glared at his back, wishing that he could hurt the prick. Jacob had always been a creep but the words he just uttered had completely unnerved David. He would make sure that Jacob never went near his girl again.

—

The day of the party was finally here and other charters had even arrived to celebrate the first Princess of Samcro turning sweet 16. Bobby stood near the doors of the rented hall, welcoming everybody in. Angel stood between him and Precious, giving everyone who entered a big hug. It had been so long since she had seen many of these men and their families. The various Arizona chapters had all driven in and so had the Tacoma chapter. It had been a few summers since she had last seen most of the other Children of Anarchy - their own nickname for those kids who were closest to the club. Angel greeted all her friends and promised to catch up with each of them that night.

As the day dwindled in, Angel moved around the hall trying to make sure she talked to and thanked every person who came to help them celebrate. For part of the night, she was passed from biker to biker, each wanting to dance with "the Princess". Angel laughed each time they called her that and continued to dance the day away. It was fun to see such big, "scary" men, dancing around and letting Angel put on sparkly birthday hats on them or tie a ribbon in their beards. "It's your birthday, we are your guests!" many of them laughed.

Throughout the first part of the party, Angel searched for David but couldn't see him anywhere. Bambi, Opie, and Donna were all keeping an eye out for him. Angel did her best not to let it get to her but the disappointment weighed heavily on here. When she finally got the chance to sit down, Angel found a seat between Kozik and Piney. "My feet are killing me! If I keep dancing, I'm pretty sure my feet will fall off!" Angel groaned and leaned her head on Piney shoulder, which shook as he laughed at her. "You'll live princess. Just take the shoes off."

Angel scrunched up her face and shook her head. "Then I won't want them back on!" Kozik laughed and gave Angel a side hug. "Just take the shoes off kiddo, you know we'll carry you around where you need to go tonight." Angel shrugged and toed off her shoes, sighing as she could wiggle her toes again. Angel shifted and her seat, leaning back against Kozik as she lifted her feet onto Piney's lap and whined. "Pop! My feet huuuurt! Will you please rub my feet?" Kozik did his best not to spit out his drink as he watched Angel give the best puppy-dog eyes and Piney caved, slowly rubbing her feet. "You're a handful kiddo," Kozik smiled down at her and shook his head. Angel just laughed and enjoyed the rest of her foot massage.

—

The music was finally dwindling down and Bobby stood on the makeshift stage. "alright everyone. Quiet down! First, thank you all for coming. I know you're all hungry! Food is being brought out so get to your seats!"

Angel continued to look around, hoping to see if David had arrived yet. The food was almost all served and she still hadn't seen them. Bobby took his seat next to Angel and tried to contain a smile. He knew David would be late, but that was all part of the surprise. "Sit still girl," Bobby laughed. Angel sighed and her shoulders fell. David was missing her birthday party.

David peeked into the room, waiting for Bobby's signal. David knew he would be late to the party today, his parents had seemed to all of a sudden need to talk to him about his future. Bobby understood when he called and they quickly made a plan for him to make his appearance. When Angel's shoulders fell and David could see the hurt look on her face, his heart broke and he wanted to rush to her but he waited. Almost everyone had a plate in front of them. The only table left was where Angel and her family sat. David picked up the plates for himself and Angel and made his way over to the table. "I swear, what do you gotta do to get fed in this place? I had to go swipe some food!" David had a wide grin on his face as he set the plate in front of Angel.

The rest of the night went as planned without too many issues. When the cake was finally brought out, everyone cheered as Angel teared up. Many of them had seen Bobby working countless hours on the cake, making the various blue and green decorations for the topsy-turvy cake, with matching cupcakes to ensure that everyone would have something to eat.

After the cake, the music started up again and many of the guests went back to dancing while other moved to talk with those they hadn't seen in awhile. It was Angel's birthday but it was a mini-Sons of Anarchy reunion, which Angel loved even more. David had pulled Bambi onto the dance floor and danced songs with her, before she tired and ran off to find Tig or Happy to give her more cake.

As the song began to play, David pulled Angel close and sang softly in her ear, "If I should smile with sweet surprise, It's just that you've grown up before my very eyes. You've turned into the prettiest girl I've ever seen, Happy birthday, sweet sixteen…"

He gave her a small spin and when she faced him again, he held a small box in his hand. Angel faltered for a moment but David pulled her close to him again, swaying to the song. "I still need to give you your gift baby." Angel stared up at him, "Is that what…we didn't talk about this!" David laughed as Angel stumbled over her words. "Calm down. It isn't that. This is just a promise ring. It's my promise that I will always love you, that I will always be there for you. Me and you, remember? This is just a promise that I will always be yours and when the time is right, I will make sure you are mine and I am yours." Opening the box, Angel gasped as the small tiara ring. "D-d-did you talk to my dad about this?"

David gave a smug grin and shrugged his shoulder before grabbing her hand and slipping the ring on. Angel stared at the ring and looked up at David again, this time it was his turn to start stumbling over his own words. "Do you know…do you -do you like it?"

Angel responded by throwing her arms around his neck and pressing her lips against his, "I love it, almost as much as I love you." David laughed and returned her kiss. Those around them whistled and shouted to get a room, much to Bobby's dismay and he threatened the two teens to separate or else.


	19. Chapter 19

Now that Opie was back in Charming for good, it seemed that the SAMCRO siblings were whole once again. They hadn't had a chance to really hang out together, but Angel was much happier knowing that both her brothers were in the same city and that she could see them daily. **  
**

As Angel sat in the clubhouse with Bambi, both girls attempting to do their homework but kept getting distracted by all the commotion around them. "What's going on?" Bambi shrugged her shoulders at the question, "I don't know. Something about Jax and Opie wanting to be Prospects."

Angel kept glancing back to the guys yelling behind closed doors. Jax and Opie were sitting at the bar, talking in whispers. "Well as it was expected. Don't get why they're making a fuss about this. Isn't this what they were being groomed for?"

The year seemed to have started out great for Angel Munson. Life finally seemed to be giving the Munsons and rest of SAMCRO a good break from the bleaker points of life. Jax and Opie had been accepted as Prospects on the condition that they get their GEDs before coming patched members.

The school year seemed to go by so fast. Angel remembered the first day of school and she felt that when she blinked, it was already over. Angel wasn't ready for the end of the school year. She knew that David would be leaving for the Marines once school started up for her again. The Marines. Angel still couldn't believe it. She had months to prepare and the closer it got to him leaving, the more she couldn't handle it.

"So what did we need to talk about?" Angel sat on the blanket next to David. They had gone to the park for a small picnic and out of nowhere, David had said they needed to talk. Angel's heart sped up and she began to fidget with her ring. It had become her habit anytime she was anxious. David picked at the grass blades surrounding the edge of the blanket and tossed them aside. He had stayed quiet for moments before letting out a sigh. "I'm joining the Marines. I'm going in a couple days to fill out paperwork and begin the process. I won't be leaving right away to basic, it'll be a month or two before I leave for that."

Angel couldn't look at him anymore. Suddenly the pattern on the blanket became more interesting as Angel traced the pattern with her finger. David was leaving her. After promising he wouldn't, he was now leaving. David scooted closer to Angel and wrapped his arm around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. "It won't be for long. Basic is only a couple months long. Then I'll be back for a week before going back. I'll keep in touch as much as I can. You know I won't stop writing to you. And any chance I can get to call - you better believe it's you that I will be calling Angel."

She bit her lip and nodded, afraid that if she spoke she would say the wrong things. Pulling her sleeves over her hands, Angel wiped at her face. David moved behind her so that she was between his legs and he pulled her back to rest against his chest. Angel sniffled and tried her best not to cry. Not in public, she thought to herself. "I love you, Angel. This is the beginning for us. This will help get us out of here like we talked about. Yes, we'll be apart for a bit but I can get a good foundation built. Once I'm out and actually stationed, I can start saving up. Then as soon as you're ready, we'll work on getting you to wherever I am. I'll take care of us, baby. We won't have to rely on anyone anymore. No more people telling us that this won't work. It'll be us against the world."

Angel closed her eyes and listened to the beating of David's heart. His arms were wrapped around her and she felt so safe. She understood his thinking. They had heard it from both sides. His parents were nice to her but she knew they wanted him with someone from their circle - someone with class. Then there was her family. They liked David, they really did. But the Hale name still seemed to give them pause. "Us against the world," Angel whispered as she clutched his arms. David squeezed her and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. This would be hard for them both, but Angel was sure they could do this.

David had made it so they could spend this last summer together as much as possible. And they did. Angel had told Luanne she wouldn't be working the whole summer but would work the month before school started. Luanne had kept her distance from the club since all but Otto had been released. Angel and David had still made time to visit her so she wouldn't be lonely.

The day David left for basic, Angel locked herself in her room. Precious had tried to get her out the room but Bobby had told her to leave Angel be. Angel stayed in her room the rest of the night, clutching the sweater that David had left behind for her. It was Bobby who reached to Luanne and asked that she try to get Angel out of the house and to keep her mind occupied.

—-

It would be another week before Luanne could finally get Angel out of the house. She had pleaded with Angel to go with her and visit Otto. Angel had perked up when Bobby said he was ok with her visiting Otto when she wanted. It had been so long since she had seen him. Angel had spent the whole night before going through pictures that she could take to him.

Angel cried when she saw her uncle, his face was bruised but he had a smile on his face when he greeted his girls. "Don't worry pumpkin, other guy looks much worse." The trio had spent the whole visit telling jokes and catching Otto up on what was happening. Angel brought pictures of little Tiki and Bambi; she refused to let Otto go without seeing his own niece and newest nephew. Angel's heart broke when she saw Otto wipe a tear as he held tightly to the picture of Bambi. She was the biggest reminder of the family that he lost. Both Angel and Luanne promised to get Tig to agree to bring her so he could see her.

Otto held one of the pictures and chuckled. "How much of a heart attack did this give your old man?" Luanne and Angel moved to see what picture he was talking about. It was a picture of Angel cradling and feeding Tiki while David sat beside her, his arm around Angel and holding her close while Bambi sat on his lap and leaned against his chest, obviously on the verge of falling asleep. "You two will have cute babies, I can tell." Angel blushed and hid her face in her hands. Luanne laughed and playfully pushed Otto, chiding him for embarrassing the girl. "Can I keep a few of these?" Angel nodded, "Of course! Which ones do you want?"

By the end of the visit, Otto kept the picture of Bambi, the one of Angel and David with the kids, as well as one of Angel getting a piggy back ride from Jax while Bambi clutched Opie's arm as he lifted her off the ground. "Damn you guys are growing too quick for me. Come back to visit me again, ok pumpkin?"

—-

What no one expected was Tara leaving without more than "I'm moving to Chicago for school." Angel and Jax had sat on the stoop in front of his house, watching Tara's car pull away quickly and drive off into the distance. Neither had stopped her, far too stunned at her quick words. Angel knew her brother was breaking on the inside, just as she was. Tara was her best friend, they had talked about their hopes for the future and not once had Tara ever mentioned leaving. "Did you know?"

Angel continued to stare straight ahead but shook her head. She wasn't sure words would form when she opened her mouth. Angel glanced up at her older brother and saw the tears streaming down his face. The last time he had cried this much was when little Tommy had passed away. Even at JT's funeral, Jax hadn't cried this much. Angel wished there was something she could do to take her brother's pain away but she wasn't even sure how to manage her own pain. Tara was her best friend. It hit Angel hard. This was a betrayal. Tara was her best friend. Tara was the love of her brother's life and she tossed them both aside so easily. "I'm moving to Chicago." Those words echoed in Angel's mind. "I'm joining the Marines." "I'm moving to Chicago"…the words repeated constantly. "Why? W-why wouldn't she tell me? How could she just leave?" Angel snapped out of her thoughts and gave a shrug. "I don't know Jax. She didn't even tell me. We told each other everything…"

The two continued to sit there, staring at the ground in front of them. Neither knew what to say anymore so they say in silence, only the sound of sniffling came between them. It wasn't until Gemma pulled into the driveway and slammed her truck door that the two looked up. Gemma stood in front of her two babies and stared. "What's wrong? What happened?" She had dropped to her knees and grabbed both their faces. Jax sniffled again and pulled his face out of his mother's hand. Gemma looked to Angel, worry clear in her eyes. Angel opened her mouth to speak but it was Jax who spoke first. "She left." His voice dripped with venom and hurt as he quickly stood and walked over to his bike. Angel knew she should stop Jax and get him to talk but he was tearing down the street before she could even get to her feet. "Tara just stopped by. Told us she was leaving to Chicago. Her car was completely packed. She left. Never talked to us about it…she just fucking left."

Angel stood and shoved her hands into her pockets and slowly started her way down the street, leaving a confused Gemma to watch her walk away.

—-

The next few days were hard for Angel. All she kept thinking about was those closest to her telling her last minute they were leaving. Angel knew the reason for David leaving but that didn't mean the thoughts didn't sting. It had seemed so out of the blue. David and Angel had always been open about any thoughts and future plans. Not once bad the Marines ever been mentioned. They had talked of going away to college together or even just moving away and getting jobs to support themselves. All the plans they talked about David getting to school and then Angel following as soon as she turned 18.

When it came to Tara, Angel felt nothing but hurt and betrayal. Tara was supposed to be her best friend. She had known Tara wanted to be a doctor, even help her start looking at schools. But again, not once was there a plan for Tara to leave so quickly or so far away. Angel couldn't help but wonder what happened. It hurt more to know that her big brother was suffering and there was nothing Angel could do.

The summer seemed to drag on far too long for Angel's liking. There wasn't much to do at CaraCara, as the system Angel came up with ensured everything was organized. She cursed herself for doing such a good job that she pushed herself into fewer hours of work. Angel kept taking care of her baby brother as Precious had taken on more hours and Bobby was hardly around. The proposed trip for the two of them was just that, a proposal. Nothing had ever come from it and anytime Angel brought it up, Bobby just changed the subject. Eventually, Angel just stopped asking.

Instead, Angel turned to begging Tig and Happy to her babysit Bambi, "while she's still young enough to have a sitter!" This resulted in Angel spending a lot of time at the Trager household. Today was no different. As Bambi was sitting on the floor playing with little Tiki, Angel was in the kitchen. Bowls and ingredients spread across the counters and Angel had flour caked in parts of her hair. She stirred at the batter in front of her and let her thoughts play out as needed. She was still pissed anytime Tara came to mind. "Stupid. Bitch. Couldn't say shit! Best friend my ass!" The more Angel thought of her, the harder she stirred at the batter. The only thing to calm her was the thought that she would soon have another letter from David. And then school would be starting soon. She would be able to concentrate on that. But at the moment, she couldn't keep control of her breathing. Angel dropped the bowl onto the counter and squeezed her eyes shut.

A small cough caught Angel's attention. Standing in the doorway to the kitchen was Bambi, who was carrying a very sleepy little Tiki. "I think it's nap time Angel. Figured you might want to come lay down with us." Angel smiled and nodded. She would clean up once they awoke from a much-needed nap. For now, she was going to go curl with her baby brother and little sister, the two people who she knew would never leave her.


	20. Chapter 20

With David and Tara gone, Angel felt lost. Jax refused to do anything that wasn't required by the club. Opie and Donna were always off on their own. Bambi was shuffling between Charming and Bakersfield, depending on where Tig & Happy were, or shuttled off to Tacoma with Kozik. Bobby and the guys were on more runs that seemed to be longer than usual. When Precious was home, she was focused only on Tiki.

Angel did her best to keep out of everyone's way. Most of her time was spent writing letters to David or pouring all of her time into her schoolwork. Angel had been doing extremely well in school and had talked to Precious and Bobby about the possibility of taking night classes at the community college to help prepare her for college. With very little pleading, Bobby had agreed and they went to sign her up for classes.

The school year was stressful for Angel. Aside from her normal classes, she had the college course she signed up for, plus Bobby was able to get her the last spot in the baking class she had been clamoring on about. Angel tried to stop by the garage and club house every other day so she could say hello to everyone. It seemed like they were all too busy when she was there. Like every day of her life, the Sons were busy in their own world. Slowly Angel stopped dropping in. Instead, she found herself more often at CaraCara with Luanne or at Luanne's home.

Luanne enjoyed having Angel around. She had kept in contact with the club but still maintained her distance. She was there if they needed her, she went in if there was a lock down, and she helped if they needed but she always waited until they reached out. She refused to offer first. Angel couldn't blame her. No one had really gone to visit Otto or check in on Luanne aside from Angel, David, and Bambi. Luanne had made it known that Angel always had a space in her home. Angel had been at Luanne's so much that she had cleared out the guest room so Angel could leave stuff there. Luanne loved her niece spending time with her. She could see that Angel needed a place to get away from everything. She loved the Sons but Luanne knew that they would siphon every ounce of happiness and life out of the girl if she had nowhere else to turn.

Angel was exhausted but knew she had to go back home. She knew that Precious needed her help with the now toddler who was always attempting to run and grab everything in sight. Bobby had been around less than normal, some days not coming home to see them for a week. Angel and Precious were getting used to it but it still hurt. When Angel finally reached the door to the Munson residence, she could hear screaming and crying coming from inside. Angel threw the door open and ran inside. Bobby and Precious were in the middle of the living room, screaming about who knew what. On the floor was her baby brother, red faced and wailing as loud as possible. Without much thought, Angel readjusted her bag and stomped over to between her bickering father and stepmother and grabbed her little brother. "God fucking dammit, can't you two fucking lower your voices!" She screamed at them as she tried to console the toddler. "What the hell did you say to me?" Bobby stared at his daughter who was standing between him and Precious. Angel glared at him and rolled her eyes before walking away, still clutching the crying child. "HEY! I'm fucking talking to you little girl! Where the hell do you think you're going with my kid?"

Angel stopped and turned. "Your kid? You have a funny way of showing it. I'm taking him to my room, getting him changed and cleaned up. And since Ma should be leaving for work soon, I'm taking him to the park to get away from you!" Angel made her way to her room and closed the door, locking it behind her. She had never locked her door before, heck she didn't even know why there was a lock on her door but today she was glad for this. "Shhh Tiki monster. Big sis got you," she bounced the still crying child as she walked around the room, "I know Daddy was being a big ol' meany with his screaming. It's ok though, I won't let him yell at you. Shh, shh little Robbie. Let's get you out this house today."

She sat her brother on the bed and grabbed clean clothes from the basket she always kept in her room. Precious had always found it amusing that Angel kept a basket of necessities for the baby in her own room. Angel had shrugged it off as there were days and nights she didn't want to leave her room so it was better to have that stuff in there when she had him. She undressed the boy, changed his diaper, and redressed him quickly before going back and filling up his diaper bag. She hadn't heard their father's bike leave yet so Angel was trying to work quickly. Things had been tense in the Munson household and she had heard the two arguing before but never had they yelled that much and continued while the baby cried. Angel wiped the tears that began to spill. She had grabbed extra diapers and a set of clothes for the baby, as well as the stuffed puppy she had passed down to him. "Come on, time to get some fresh air," she pressed soft kisses to the boy's face to get him to smile. Tiki giggled and rested his head on her shoulder, one hand clutching her shirt as the other wiped at his own little face. Angel hoisted her backpack and the diaper bag onto the other shoulder and quietly opened her door. She could hear Precious and Bobby attempting to whisper to one another. Even then, Angel could hear the anger in their voice. Angel didn't want to talk to either of them at the moment and they were both blocking the front door. Neither had noticed her watching them and she quickly made her way out the back door, taking care to not let it slam.

The day was perfect, it always seemed to be this way. The sun was shining bright, there was a slight wind to keep its residents cool, and there were people being friendly to one another. Halfway to the park, Angel greatly regretted not taking the extra minute or two to grab the stroller. Her shoulder was sore from the weight of two bags and her arm was growing tired from carrying the toddler. Angel tried to keep the smile on her face and talk to her baby brother, pointing out things along the way and having him try to repeat the names after her. Since she had taken care of the Tiki since he was born, Angel had grown accustomed to all the rumors around town that he was actually hers. No matter how she tried to explain that he was her baby brother, not her baby, it seemed the people of Charming wouldn't believe otherwise. She understood though. Daughter of a Son? Obviously the lifestyle had corrupted her and she had a child. The two Munson children spent the rest of the evening at the park. Angel had pushed the toddler in the swing and then set him down, letting him run around the park as she chased after him. Soon the sun was beginning to set and Tiki was fussy, obviously hungry. Angel looked in her wallet and saw she had some money. She really didn't want to go back to the house so she packed their stuff up and made their way toward the dinner. She didn't often go there, she much preferred to eat at home but this was better than dealing with Bobby, who was probably still pissed off.

Angel picked a booth in the furthest corner of the room and sat so she could look at the door and tucked Tiki next to the wall. She ordered them a small dinner and helped her little brother eat. They didn't get too many looks but Angel could feel a pair of eyes on her throughout the night. Anytime she looked up, no one was looking. Angel had a bad feeling and quickly asked to get the rest of their food packed and the check. The garage wasn't too far from the diner and she knew she could make it sooner if she walked faster. The waitress noticed Angel's hurried movement and put an arm on her shoulder, "Are you ok sweetie?"

Angel looked up and shook her head quickly. "I think someone has been following us, I keep feeling like someone is staring at me." The waitress nodded and told her to stay seated. Moments later, she reappeared with their packed food. "Do you want me to call someone for you?" Angel explained that she would be going to the Teller garage. The waitress insisted that she call someone but Angel didn't know who she could call. "Actually, yea. Can you call the garage and ask for Herman Kozik? He should still be working right now." Angel scribbled the name and number down and the waitress nodded, hurrying away to make the call. Angel took her time, making it seem as she was adjusting everything in her bag. The feeling of being watched came back but this time Angel couldn't bring herself to look at anything other than her bags or her little brother, who was quickly falling asleep in the booth.

Minutes later, Angel saw the tow truck pulling into the parking lot and the waitress was coming out from the back room. "Alright, it seems he's here. We were lucky that your friend was still working. Is he the little one father? Are you safe? Do you need anything?"

Angel smiled at the older woman and shook her head, "no, this is my baby brother. My mom is at work and my dad was heading out of town. I'm just keeping the little guy out of trouble here. Herman works with my dad. THank you though." The waitress smiled and nodded, producing another tiny box "Cake, for you and the little one to share. I'll make sure no one else follows you out until you are in that truck and out of here ok?" Angel sniffled and wrapped her arms around the older woman. She gathered up all her stuff and Tiki and quickly made her way out the diner. Kozik was already out of the truck and waiting for her. "Hey Kiddo? What's wrong?" Angel shook her head and held tight to Tiki, who was now fully asleep. "Can we get in the truck first please? Like now?" Kozik grabbed the bags from her and walked to the other side, opening the door and waiting until Angel was seated. She put on her seat belt but refused to let Tiki out of her arms. Kozik quickly made his way back to the driver side. Tossing the bags between them, he started the truck and began their way back to the garage. "Now, what's going on Angel? Get a call at the garage from someone asking for me by my full name, saying there is a young girl and baby at the dinner who needs MY help and was scared. You know I won't tell anyone shit if you don't want me to, but the way you're holding your brother, something happened so I need you to tell me."

Angel stared straight ahead, unsure of how to explain the feeling she had. It took a few moments before she could actually speak. "Someone was following us. I don't know who. But at the park it felt like we were being watched. I thought it was just other parents judging me again. They always see me and Tiki and just assume, so I thought nothing of it. But at the diner, someone was watching us. Any time I looked up, I couldn't see anybody looking but I know someone was. And I just kept thinking what if they took him away? What if I just ignored that feeling and someone snatched my baby brother from me? Daddy's already pissed at me because I yelled at him. And then if Tiki was gone? He'd hate me. Precious would never forgive me. Hell, I would never forgive myself. I was going to walk to the garage but the waitress, she's the one who called, she wouldn't let me leave until someone came and got me."

Kozik sat in silence, glancing in the mirrors every few seconds. He was glad he got the call to get her and the baby. She was right and wrong. If Tiki was taken, he would never forgive. But it wasn't Angel he wouldn't forgive. They all knew of the issues at the Munson house. Bobby had vented about the problems he and Precious were having. She wanted Angel to have more freedom and do as she pleased. Bobby needed Angel to stay close for his own sanity. He wouldn't forgive himself if anything happened to either of his children. Kozik looked back once again and saw the same car following them. "Don't worry kiddo. You're safe. I'm glad she called. Instead of going straight to the garage, let's make a quick stop. I gotta stop by the gym and talk to Lumpy about something. We'll go inside so you can rest for a bit, probably get the little guy changed. Then we'll go back to the garage ok?"

Angel nodded and smiled at Kozik. He was sweet. Whereas the others would treat her as a fragile flower, Kozik refused to. He treated her like Bambi. He told her what she needed to hear but was fiercely protective. She had confided him in the past and talked to him when she had questions. He knew that she and David had almost had sex but never did. This was his brother's baby girl but Kozik wasn't stupid, she was growing up and would do what she wanted. "Thanks Koz. This means a lot." Kozik reached over and patted her knee. It was a simple touch but it spoke volumes. "Don't worry about it kiddo. Like I said, my lips are sealed."

Angel felt nervous over the next few days, unsure if she was actually being followed. Any time she got scared, she called Kozik. He had kept his word and showed up whenever she asked, no questions asked. It would be a few weeks before Angel no longer had that feeling and she went back to distancing herself from SAMCRO.

Angel was lounging in the living room, her homework spread around her and little Tiki was in his play pen taking a nap. The sound of bikes pulling into the driveway had Angel nervous. No one really came around the house anymore, not if Bobby wasn't there and dragged them over. Angel moved her work around and got up to check on Tiki before rushing to the door. As she opened the door, there was Kozik and Clay getting off their bikes. Angel folded her arms and watched the two walk towards her. "Hey Princess," Clay gave a smile and opened his arms for her. Angel rolled her eyes and stepped forward and became enveloped in his arms. "I miss you princess," he whispered and squeezed her tight before letting her go. "I missed you too Uncle Clay. So what brings you both over. Dad isn't here. Hasn't really been, but you all know that."

Clay smiled and nodded his head toward Kozik, who gave a small wave. "Kozik here is going to take over watching the kid tonight. Precious and Bobby both know. You need to go get changed into something more comfortable to ride in because, you and I?" Clay motioned between the two of them, "Well you and I are going for a ride. I need some company on a quick ride." Clay watched his niece glance between the two. Before she could speak, he held up one hand and placed the other on her shoulder. "Angel, princess. This is not up for discussion. You are going to get changed and grab your jacket. Kozik knows how to take care of a kid. It'll only be a few hours. Now Go."

With much protesting Angel went back inside and changed out of her pajamas and pulled on jeans and a long sleeve shirt. She pulled her hair back in a low ponytail and rummaged through her closet for her helmet. It had been some time since she even needed this thing and hoped she could find it. Once ready, she went back out to the living room where Kozik had a very awake and giggly Tiki on his lap. Angel knelt next to the two, "Ok Tiki monster, you behave for Uncle Kozzy, kay?" Tki turned and smiled at his big sister, "'Tay. Cookie? Pwease?" Angel chuckled as the little boy batted his eyelashes at his big sister. "Not right now Tiki. Uncle Kozzy is going to feed you dinner, THEN you can have a cookie. I'll be back in a while ok?"

Tiki frowned and shook his head. "No leave." Angel tried her best to keep smiling. "Aww, cmon little monster. Uncle Clay needs my help. I'll be back soon. If you behave for Kozzy here, maybe he'll give you two cookies!" Angel held up two fingers and wiggled them. Tiki gasped and looked between the two, Kozik just laughed and nodded his head. "Hey little man, maybe...if you're really good and don't tell your big sis here, maybe we'll have three cookies ok?" Tiki squealed happily and bounced in his seat. Angel pressed a kiss to the little boy and bid them goodbye. She hoped that he would be ok with Kozik.

Clay was waiting by his bik, finishing the rest of his cigar. "Alright, I'm dressed. I have my helmet and jacket. And I'm out the house. Is this enough to now let me go back inside?"

Clay chuckled and put out his cigar before mounting his bike and pulling on his own helmet. "Come on Princess. It's been awhile since it was us. Let's go." Angel put on her own helmet and climbed behind her uncle, wrapping her arms around his midsection and resting her head on his back. It really had been a long time since she had ridden on the back of anyone's bike and as they hit the road, Angel wondered why she had gone so long without this. This was home for her. The wind hitting against them. The roar of the motor and vibrations underneath. The landscape was nothing but blurs as Clay sped up. Angel laughed the faster he went, much like she did when she was younger and begged them to drive faster.

It didn't take too long for them to reach their destination. They were near the cabin, Angel knew that much. Clay shut of the bike and removed his helmet. "Alright, let's go. It's a bit of a walk." Angel didn't protest, instead just removed her own helmet and left it with the bike before following her uncle. They walked for a few minutes, stopping only when Angel had to die her boots back up or she wanted to pick up some of the falling leaves. Clay let her take as long as she wanted. Right now, it was just the two of them; something that hadn't happened in a long time. Clay leaned against a tree and watched his niece laugh as she picked up leaves. Some held caterpillars on them, which Angel gladly let crawl over her hands before setting them down on a plant. As much as he never wanted to admit it, Clay knew the club life would never be for this little girl. Whereas Bambi would one day be part of the club and thrive under it's wings, this he would make sure happened in his lifetime, Angel seemed to lose her flame when they beared down on her. She was their little hippie child, they had all made jokes about it. At one point he had hoped that it would turn out different and she would eventually be an Old Lady to one of the Sons but the more he looked at his niece, the more he realized that would probably be the worst for her. She needed the freedom from the prying eyes of the club. He could see now why David and her did so well for each other. She gave him the sense of normal families with little expectations. He gave her freedom and a chance to explore.

Shit, Clay thought to himself. This was going to be much harder than he and Gemma thought.


	21. Chapter 21

The day had finally arrived and the excitement was infectious. Angel stood in the back of the church with the rest of Donna's bridesmaids. The past year had been filled with excitement as they planned for Donna and Opie's wedding. Donna begged and pleaded with Bambi to be the flower girl. Donna had always loved Bambi and often made sure that she was well taken care of and eating while the men were off doing...well whatever they were doing. Angel had laughed as she watched the faces Bambi made at the request, then at the different dresses that Donna had shown her. In the end, Bambi caved and agreed. Then both turned to Angel and she knew she was in trouble. Angel cried when Donna asked her to be her maid of honor. Angel tried to convince her that she probably had closer friends but then Donna gave her a tiny box and when opened there was a handwritten letter and a small necklace. "We will soon be sister by marriage but the beauty is that we are now sisters by heart. Please do me a solid and be my maid of honor?" Angel laughed and hugged Donna tightly. "You're such a dork." "Yea, but so are you!"

Angel adjusted the small flower crown on Bambi's head and smiled. "The things we do for family huh?" Bambi smiled and nodded her head, picking off the piece of hair hanging from Angel's dress. "Yea. She's finally going to be our sister for real! Opie better not mess this up!" Angel laughed and hugged Bambi tightly. She was growing up so quickly and her personality shined through. There was no mistaking, Bambi was 100% Tig & Happy's daughter.

The wedding was beautiful. Whereas Precious and Bobby had their wedding outside, Opie and Donna actually had it at the local church. Angel and Jax stood next to each other and grinning. Their brother was getting married and they had the honor to be in the wedding party. "You ready?" Jax smirked and Angel rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah. Just make sure I don't fall on my ass. These heels are killing me!" Jax laughed loudly and held out his arm, which Angel gratefully took. Soon they were standing at the altar sides, waiting for Donna. Angel smiled as she watched Bambi walk down and sprinkle the flowers everywhere. Then the music began and Donna appeared on her father's arm. Angel choked back the lump in her throat as she watched Donna walk the aisle.

The ceremony was beautiful but Angel was glad when it was over. She kept her smile as they took pictures of the bridal party. Donna laughed when the four siblings demanded to take a picture a funny picture together. Jax had jumped on Opie's back, then Angel (with help from the other groomsmen) helped her onto Jax's back. Finally, Bambi was picked up and clutched onto Angel's back. Opie groaned under the weight of the other three but they laughed and held their arms out as the photographer snapped pics of them. The groomsmen rushed forward and helped Bambi and Angel down, carefully setting each of the girls on the ground.

Finally, they had made their way to the reception center and Angel quickly found her seat and kicked her heels off. She sighed in relief when Jax sat next to her and she lifted her feet onto his lip. "Oh my best big brother in the world, the sweetest, most nicest and kindest brother ever…" Jax rolled his eyes and started to rub her feet. "Brat," he smirked at her but continued to massage Angel's sore feet. Cheers erupted when Opie and Donna walked into the hall, clasping hands and smiling. Angel was happy for them and wished David had been able to be there to help them all celebrate. When the food arrived, Angel grumbled when told she had to wait. Angel smiled as Donna's dad, Piney, and Jax all gave speeches about the couple and then all eyes turned to her. Angel pushed her chair back and grabbed the mic from Jax. "Hi everyone. For those who don't know me, I'm Angel. I've known Donna for a long time, known Opie since I was a day old! Donna I am so glad you're finally part of our family for real. I feel bad that you have to see that giant every morning but I'm sure you'll get used to the snoring," there were chuckles around the room and Opie tossed a balled up napkin at her, "But, I'm glad you two have finally married. I could think of very few other perfect couples aside from you two. You bring out the best in each other and I wish you many prosperous and happy years to come."

Angel couldn't stop laughing and had to wipe at her eyes. She, Jax, Opie, and Donna were sitting at the table just reminiscing from when they were younger. "When we were younger, Gemma tried to make us learn to dance. She always paired Jax and Angel together and they HATED it," Opie bellowed as he wrapped his arms around his new bride. "Do you remember when we hid that stray dog in Opie's closet?" Angel beamed at the memory and nodded her head, "I was so scared Mary was going to skin our behinds! I remember she chased us all out the house with a broom!"

When it was time for the couple to have their first dance together, Jax and Angel sat in their chairs and smiled. Jax wrapped his arm around Angel and she laid her head on his shoulder. "I"m glad they found each other," Angel whispered as she watched Opie dance with his new bride. "Yeah me too. They look happy," Jax whispered. He was still hurt from Tara leaving but tonight was not the night to think about her. Tonight was the night that his best friend, his brother, was married. It was a time to be with his family and be happy. "Angel, dance with me?"

Angel looked up at him and smiled, she pressed a soft kiss to his cheek and nodded. "Just don't step on my feet Teller." Jax scoffed and got up from his seat, holding his hand out. "Pft, whatever Munson. I"m a great dancer and you know it." Angel took his hand and followed him onto the dance floor. Other couples had already taken up most of the space so they stayed toward the edge. "oh my god, there's nothing but couples here, you know they're going to start taking right?" Angel laughed as she tried to whisper. Jax just smiled and shrugged. "they're idiots and perverts if they think that. I mean c'mon, this isn't one of those dumbass movies where the characters grow up together and, GASP, they realize they've been in love with each other the whole time!" Angel couldn't contain herself anymore and just started laughing. The face Jax made while talking just fueled it even more and soon they were both clutching their stomachs as even looked on and chuckled.

Finally, the next biggest day of the year was here. Angel stood in front of her house, all the bikes were lined up on the side of the road so everyone had room to stand. Angel was finally graduating from high school and everyone was making a big deal out of it. "You're the first of the four to do this! Let us enjoy this!" Jax and Opie had rolled their eyes at those comments but kept smiling. As usual, Gemma was taking as many pictures as possible. Angel couldn't help but laugh as she watched Gemma wipe her eyes a few times. "Alright, let's go before we miss the ceremony! You can take more pictures after!" Angel rode in the truck with Precious, Gemma, Luanne, and Tiki. She sat in back, giggling and talking to her little brother. Precious couldn't help but smile. She thought back to when she and Bobby first announced they were getting married and how Angel and she butted heads. Now, this was her little girl too. She had watch her grow over the past few years and it warmed her heart to see her growing into a beautiful women. Precious leaned over and grabbed Angel's hand, giving it a small squeeze. Angel understood and smiled back, not letting go of her mother's hand until they were at the ceremony.

Angel fidgeted the whole time sitting through all the speeches. When it was finally her rows time to line up, Angel finally felt the butterflies in her stomach. She looked to the crowd and instantly found her family. They had all dressed up but the men still wore their leather. Bambi was bouncing up and down, waving excitedly as she gripped onto the strings of the balloons. Angel blew her a kiss and waved to everyone. "Angel Munson." It was a small poke that brought her attention back to the stage and she made her way up the stairs and across the stage, where she shook hands and gripped her diploma. The crowd cheered and she could hear the whistles and cheers from her family. "That's our princess!" "Way to go Princess!" "We love you Angel!" Angel laughed and waved at all her friends and family before making her way down the other side and stopping to have her picture taken again.

When they finally let the graduates make their way outside, Angel rushed out the doors and looked for her family. It took her a few moments but she made her way through the crowd and jumped into her father's waiting arms. "I"m so proud of you baby," he held her tight and pressed a kiss to her hair. Angel gripped his vest and smiled. Bobby took a moment and held her at arm's length to take her in. His baby was a woman. Gemma was once again taking pictures, to which Angel smiled more at. "I want a picture with all my moms!" Angel smiled as each woman stopped and stared at her. "What? Each of you is my mom in one way or another. I want a picture with each of you and all together." The three older women surrounded Angel, wrapping their arms around her the best they could and they all turned to the camera and smiled wide.

Angel laid sprawled out on her bed, ready for the day to be over but she knew she had to get back up and get ready. Bobby and Gemma had planned for a big dinner to celebrate her graduation and had let everyone go home to get into more comfortable clothing. Angel could feel her eyes closing and her beginning to doze off when there was a soft knock at her door. "Hey Pumpkin, you got some mail" Bobby entered the room and set a single envelope down. Angel smiled up at him and stretched. "Thank you Daddy, will you wake me up when it's time to go? I'm so sleepy." Bobby smiled and pressed a kiss to her head before grabbing the closest blanket and covering her up. "I'll wake you up in an hour pumpkin."

Angel waited until he was gone and turned on her reading light. She held the letter and smiled. David… she thought to herself as she carefully opened the letter, refusing rip it.

My dearest Angel,

I can't express just how much I miss you! Every letter you write makes my time away from you so much easier. Thank you so much for the pictures! Little man has grown up so much! I miss that I wasn't there with you guys to see him running around or his second birthday.

And Bambi, she's grown up so much! Part of me is glad to not be there, she's growing into a beauty and I don't think I could handle seeing her grow up anymore! How am I going to deal when she starts dating? Shit- I probably sound like Tig and Happy! No matter what, that girl is our little girl! I'll gladly fight her dad to claim her (don't tell him I said that hahaha!).

Also, thank you for the pictures of the wedding. Opie a married man? Dang, I knew it would happen but didn't think it would be this soon. You look so beautiful in the pictures! I wish I was there with you but...well you know. I admit, I show you off any chance I can get.

By the time you get this letter, you probably had your graduation ceremony already. I wish I could be there baby but know that I AM SO PROUD OF YOU! As soon as you can, I hope you'll send me more pictures. They're the only way that I seem to be able to keep going. It's the thought of making you proud that I continue to do my best and prove that I can do this.

I love you so much Angel and for so many different reasons. You are the best thing to happen in my life and I am so blessed to know that you are mine. I miss you so much and can't wait until I can see you again.

I know we talked about this before, but I hope you have been giving my suggestion some more thought. Having you close by would be wonderful but you know I won't force you. I've talked to a lot of the guys here, there's a base in Arizona that I could get stationed at. And it's not far from the universities there. Like I said, I hope you keep thinking about it. I'm sure you haven't told your dad about the plans? Either way, we'll find a way to see each other more often.

I have to keep this letter short, the guys here can be real jerks (they're actually pretty cool but don't tell them that!). I miss you baby and I can't wait to be with you again. Remember - Me & You Against the world!

Love,

Your Davey

Angel wiped at her eyes and pressed the letter to her chest. She missed David so much that it hurt and she couldn't do more than cry. This letter meant the world to her. Knowing that he missed her as much as she missed him. She would continue to be brave and hold up, even if only because she would hear how proud he was of her. She would talk to Bobby and Precious soon about her going to college; she knew they would want her to stay close but the more she read over Davey's letter, the more she really thought going to Arizona would be for the best. There were charters down there she could go to if she needed help; she already knew most of them and considered them family.

For now though, she needed to sleep and then to get ready for the family dinner. Talking to her parents could wait until after that. Angel placed the newest letter under her pillow and slowly fell asleep, a smile on her face as she dreamed of the day she would be back in David's arms.


	22. Chapter 22- Little Munson pt 10

The past year had been hard for Angel and David. She understood his desire to get out of Charming. It had been something they had both talked about since she was 15. If anything, Angel was proud that David had joined the Marines. She wrote to him as much as she could and always looked forward to his letters back. Soon, he would be visiting again and Angel could barely contain her excitement.

The days where she would get a phone call were few and far between but Angel looked forward to the few minutes they could talk. Angel spent most of her summer at the clubhouse, waiting for David's calls to come through. They would talk of their plans for when Angel and him could both finally get away from Charming, away from the stigma that the club brought on them both. David still wanted to go to college after he was done with the Marines. Both he and Angel had their eyes set on somewhere in Arizona. It was close enough that they could visit when they wanted, and there were Sons in Arizona if anything happened. But it was far enough that their last names meant nothing.

When David told her that he would be coming home for a bit, she was ecstatic! David would finally be back in Charming and she could wrap her arms around him once more. Bobby smiled when he saw Angel buzzing around the house and the clubhouse, tidying up and rearranging to keep herself busy. Work at Luanne's had been busy, as there were so many new girls that Luanne had also asked Angel to help with making sure all the paperwork was filled out, that everything had a copy, and that everything was where it needed to be. Angel had been working with Luanne for so long that she also helped with bookkeeping, another thing that made Bobby smile with pride.

The day David arrived back in Charming, Precious accompanied Angel to the airport to welcome him home. When Angel and Precious arrived, Angel was the first to spot the Hale family, even Jacob was there. Angel had kept in touch with David's mother and father but had refused to ever acknowledge Jacob. Every time she saw him, she always felt awkward and creeped out.

Precious nudged Angel toward the family and they all exchanged pleasantries. Angel gave Mr. & Mrs. Hale a hug, and just waved to Jacob, refusing to get within his reach. The five of them waited and when David was finally in sight, Angel could barely contain herself and ran to meet him, calling out his name. David was talking to another man as they walked toward all the waiting families but when he looked up and caught sight of Angel, the biggest smile formed on his face and he dropped his bag, running toward Angel and wrapping his arms around her as he lifted her off the ground. David clutched her tightly against his body and pressed kisses to any part of her face that he could. "I missed you so much!" Angel sobbed into his neck, her hands gripping at his jacket. The man beside them smiled and lifted David's bag for him, "I got this man, seems your hands are full." David laughed and kept his hold on Angel as they continued walking toward their families.

He would be home for a week before he had to report back. They had already spent the majority of the week together. David refused to let Angel stray to far from him. He had been without her hugs and kisses for too long and he wanted to make up for that lost time. The club had agreed he could spend a night or two at the clubhouse so he could see everyone and catch up. Almost all congratulated him on joining and welcomed him back. Gemma had welcomed him back and gave his cheek and affectionate slap as she lectured him about leaving her baby girl all alone. Clay proclaimed that they needed a party to welcome him back and refused to back down even with protests from Angel and David, who just wanted time alone. The first night at the clubhouse, Angel had agreed to stay.

They laid in bed that night and just talked. David couldn't believe that she was back in his arms. They talked of their plans for the rest of the year. Angel finally agreed she would be talking to Precious and Bobby about leaving for school. She would be able to start during the winter semester, that way she could find her own place. Angel had been smart with her money and had enough saved up. They stayed up late talking, trying to catch each other up on everything that they couldn't through their letters or phone calls. They fell asleep that way and Clay found them tangled up the next morning, thankfully with all their clothes on.

The party was a full day event. Many of the major families in Charming had actually come out. It was town gossip that a Hale actually joined the service and was now back for some time before being deployed. David did his best to smile and be friendly but it was harder the more he noticed that Angel was always being pulled away by some random kid, who continued to wrap his arms around her. Jax and Opie had laughed, letting him know that the kid, "Kyle" was his name, was just a prospect like them and had tasked with babysitting the Munson family since Bobby was away so much.

David sat at the picnic table, clutching the can in his hand. He was doing his best to ignore the new prospect talking about Angel but every word out of his mouth drove David closer and closer to losing his temper.

"Yea. Angel is a great chick. We spent all night together, ya know what I mean. It was just her and I all night. The kiddo was asleep the whole time for us."

The cocky grin on the prospect's face as he talked to the crow eaters ate away at David. He trusted Angel. They had been apart for some time but she would never cheat on him, right? He tried to push those thoughts out of his head. He was sure Jax and Opie would tell him if anything happened. Then again, those were HER brothers. They would do anything to keep her safe and happy, even if it meant withholding the truth from David. The longer Angel was away and Kyle was attached to her, the more David couldn't contain his anger.

David stood up from his seat and stormed into the club house. He knew she would probably be in the kitchen helping out so that was the first place he looked.

"Hey, have you seen Angel?"

Jodi, one of the newer girls, was the first to speak up. "Yeah. I saw her and Kyle heading to the dorms. Said something about needing privacy or whatever."

David cursed under his breath and made his way back out to the main room. He felt his chest tighten as he made his way back toward the dorms. Could it be true? Was Angel actually seeing Kyle as well? Did everyone know and they just didn't want to tell him? David stopped in his tracks as he looked down the hall. Angel was leaning back against the wall, laughing at something that prick was telling her. David clenched his fists as he watched Kyle lean in and whisper something into her ear. Angel blushed and smiled up at him, biting her lip. David was seething and his fist were clenched.

Angel looked up and saw David storming down the hall. Before she could say anything, he had Kyle by the shirt and was tossing him on the ground. Soon his fists were connecting with Kyle's face. "What the fuck David!" Angel screamed as she tried to pull David off of Kyle. She wasn't sure what caused him to freak out and punch him. "Davey! David! Stop!" She screamed louder, drawing the attention of everyone else. David pushed her hands away and stayed on top of Kyle, his fist smashing against the other's face. Angel looked up and saw her dad and Clay running toward them and pulled David off him.

"What the hell is going on back here? Why is my Prospect bleeding out on the floor?"

David shrugged both men off of him and glared at Angel. "Ask these two. I'm out of here."

Angel stood there, staring as David made his way out the clubhouse, "I don't know. Kyle was telling me a joke and saying he overheard that David has a surprise for me...He knows I've been feeling anxious about David coming home and then leaving and he wanted me to calm down. A-an-and then David just comes storming over…" Bobby pulled his daughter into his arms and pressed a kiss to her forehead."Shh pumpkin, it's ok."

Angel pushed away from her father and wiped her face, "No, it's not." Angel was determined to find out what was going on. Before either Bobby or Clay could stop her, Angel was running out of the clubhouse and after David. "Stop! Hey! David, what the fuck!" She grabbed his arm and spun him to face her. David looked at her face and he broke on the inside. He hated being the reason she cried but this was as much as he could take: the rumors, the snide comments from everyone. It was all getting to him and it seemed they were all in on a secret against him.

"I'm done. I can't do this anymore. You want to stay in this life, you want to stay stuck in this town and get sucked up into that club, fine! You keep on the road you've started. I'm not going to rescue you Angel!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I know what's going on. I'm tired of it. I'm tired of your so called "family" always testing me, as if I haven't been around longer than the whores and that fucking prospect! I have long ago proved that I was in this for the long run but I get shit on. Constantly! No matter what I have done to help or what I do, I get shit on by these fuckers. EVERY FUCKING TIME! I am fucking done. I know where you stand. I know who you now stand with. The whole "us against the world"... I can tell that was bullshit to you. It was never going to be us Angel! It was always going to be THEM and you. Not ME and you. I. Can't. Do. This! I am done. They can all go FUCK THEMSELVES! And when you finally get your head out your ass and realize that all they're going to do is hold you back, then come find me. Just know this, I refuse to wait for you any longer. I guess this is great though! I leave in a couple days anyway, just got assigned a mission. So you're free now Angel. Fly away. Do what you want without me tying you down. Not like that has been stopping you anyway."

Angel stood in silence as David walked off to his car. He was leaving. That was the only thing running through her mind. She had just got him back and he was leaving. And there was a possibility that he would not be returning, especially to her. "I need you…please..." she whispered to nothing and to no one.

Bobby and Clay stood behind Angel, having overheard the whole conversation. Bobby watched his daughter stare off into the distance, the two had been near inseparable over the past few days. To hear David talk to his little girl like that, to hear his little girl get berated by the boy she was head over heals in love with…Bobby didn't know how to deal with this.

"That motherfucker never sets foot here again. He does, he will regret it." It was Clay who spoke and all Bobby could do was nod.

When Bobby took a step toward his daughter, all he could hear was her mumbling, "Please no...this can't be." Bobby wrapped his arms around his little girl and guided her back to the lot, where everyone had gathered and heard everything David had said. Jax was first to speak up, "What the fuck is everyone looking at? Go back to whatever you were doing!" Jax and Opie stood on either side of Angel and took her from Bobby before ushering her inside to have her privacy. Angel walked by the dorms and stood, staring into the room she and David had just shared the night before. Jax rushed over and pulled her away and Opie slammed the door closed. "Use my room Sis, take a nap. No one will bother you in here."

Angel collapsed on Jax's bed and curled up; she grabbed at his blanket and pulled it over her. She refused to cry until she knew they were out of the room. Jax clenched his jaw as he watched Angel curl up. He had no clue what had gone on or what got to David. Shit, they seemed just fine a couple hours ago. Making his way over to the bed, Jax tucked Angel in more, just like he did when they were younger. "Don't worry sis. We'll be here for you. Sleep for now." With that he walked out the room. Once Angel heared the door click, she let herself cry. She had just lost her love, her partner, her best friend and she was still so confused as to why.

That night, Jax felt it best that they had a night just for the "Samcro Siblings" at the clubhouse. Jax and Opie took the time and cleared one of the dorms. They gathered every blanket and pillow they could, even getting Gemma to bring them more from home. They recruited Bambi to help set up the pillow fort they were making and then to go with Donna to pick out all the snacks and food. Although she wouldn't be joining them that night, Donna was happy that the four of them would be spending time together. Donna also loved the chance to take Bambi out with her, even if it was just a grocery run.

Once Donna and Bambi were back, with bags full of snacks and drinks, they made their way to the designated dorm room and Donna put all the bags on the ground. "Alright you guys, have fun tonight!" Opie pressed a quick kiss to Donna's lips and wished her a good night. Now that the room was complete, the next part of the plan needed to be put into place. The trio walked out to toward the garage, where they knew Angel was talking to Clay. Opie grabbed Angel and threw her over his shoulder after bidding Clay a thank you for distracting her. Bambi had jumped on Jax's back and the four made their way back inside. Angel laughed and playfully smacked at Opie's back. When they finally got to the room, he tossed her on the ground, "GAh, damnit Angel you've gotten heavy!"

Angel threw a pillow at him and laughed. Bambi jumped off Jax's back and flew into Angel's arm, knocking her all the way over before tickling her. Angel screeched and tried to fight off her little sister but was soon completely overpowered as Opie and Jax joined in. A few times, their laughter and screeching were so loud that one of the Sons would run in with their gun drawn and find the four of them either biting, punching, or slapping the others. Bobby and Tig had finally thrown the door open at one point and stared at the four of them tangled up. Bambi had Jax in a headlock as he held onto Angel, who was trying her best to knock Opie over. Bobby and Tig stared at them and slowly backed out of the room. Yea their kids were fucked up, but at least they were having fun and smiling once more.

By the next morning, it was Gemma who went to check on her babies. Clay had told her what happened the evening before and as much as she wanted to rush over to Angel, Clay told her what the other three had planned. Gemma paced for most of the night and that morning. When she opened the door, she stopped in her tracks and held her hand up to her mouth. It had been so long since she had all her babies in one place and looking so peaceful. Jax and Angel had the worst time lately and to see them curled up and looking so peaceful as if without a care in the world, hit Gemma in the heart. Bambi and Angel were tangled up as they always were when having a sleepover, their arms clinging to one another as if their lives depended on it, and some days Gemma really believed it did. Jax was on his stomach, his hair over his face, but his arm thrown over the girls. Opie was sprawled out on his back, half of Bambi's body draped across him and the girls trapping his arm between them.


	23. Chapter 23 - Fly Away Part 1

Angel spent the next few months doing her best to keep distracted. Donna had announced that she and Opie were expecting their first baby and soon. Angel did her best to be happy for them. It seemed for the first time in a long time, things had calmed down for SAMCRO. Angel spent the rest of her summer helping Donna and Opie move into their new house. They worked hard to get it ready for the littlest Winston to make her appearance to the world.

Angel's remaining free time was spent with Luanne, either working at CaraCara or visiting Otto in prison. Angel planned to save as much as she could and this was a good enough job and something that she was good at. Angel threw herself into work and helping Luanne build the studio. She had ideas that could improve their sales and she convinced Luanne that the studio could do with a makeover and to get better equipment.

Luanne was thankful to have Angel as her right hand but she worried about her. "When was the last time you went out and enjoyed yourself Angel?" The two were sitting at the local dinner having their morning coffee before heading in for the day. Angel was preoccupied with scribbling in her notebook that it took Luanne a few tries to get her attention. "Hmmm?"

The older woman smiled and peered over to see what Angel was writing, "What are you writing?"

"Recipes, ideas, plans for the future. My head's been full lately so I've taken to writing whatever pops in my head down before I forget it. As for the last time? The party at the club. I've been busy, I'm helping you. I'm looking after Tiki a lot since Mom is working more and Dad is away. Which reminds me! I won't be in on Wednesday. Tiki has a doctor's appointment and Mom couldn't get off work."

Luanne smiled and nodded. It amused and worried her about how much of a mother hen that Angel was. She and Gemma had talked about the day Angel would become a mother of her own. They joked how those kids were going to be the most blessed in the world to have a doting mother. "No worries baby. Wednesdays are slow. You're ahead on your work anyway, thank you very much for that. Anytime you need a day off, just let me know either way. We always work it out."

Later that week, Angel had met up with her friend Jessica to reconnect. In elementary and middle school, the two had never got along and would be arguing or fighting. High school changed them both and they quickly became friends. Jessica was throwing a party that weekend as one last hurrah before everyone went their own ways. She begged Angel to come and have fun. Angel knew she was right, she couldn't mope forever so she agreed.

With some convincing Angel was finally able Jax to go with her to Jessica's party. It had been a while since she had seen any of her friends and this was going to be a big party before most of them went away to college. Angel smoothed the wrinkles from the dress she was wearing and pulled her hair into a high ponytail. She checked her makeup in the mirror and smiled to herself. Fuck it she thought to herself I will make the best of this and have fun! Angel was tired of moping around.

The mixture of the pounding music and loud conversations were giving Angel a headache. She had already been at the party for an hour and had lost sight of Jax soon after arriving. She was sure he was in one of the rooms with a girl or two, or had made his way back to the clubhouse with someone on the back of his bike. Angel wanted to be mad but couldn't blame him. She knew she would be able to find a ride home later on. She looked around and noticed many people she had classes with before. It took her awhile but she soon found Jessica once again and let her know that Angel would be leaving soon. Jessica refused to let her leave and instead dragged her over to a couch and introduced her to a slender, curly hair blonde by the name of Edward.

Angel couldn't believe how much fun she was having with Edward. He was easy to talk to and Angel wondered how she had not run into him when they were in school together. "I don't think we had any classes together, but I saw you in the hall a lot...well at least when I was at school."

Angel bit her lip as she watched him smile. Angel hadn't laughed this much in the past months. She vaguely remembered that the last time she laughed this much was before David went off to basic. Pushing those thoughts out of her head, she turned her attention back to the guy sitting next to her. He was the complete opposite of David. Whereas David was muscular and stocky with thick dark hair, Edward was lean and skinny. His blonde hair was short but curly and he had an innocence to his face. The two sat on the couch, their feet propped on the table in front of them as they passed a drink back and forth.

"I'm glad we're talking now though. I never had the nerve to go up to you. You were always with that other kid, Hale." Edward took a swig of their shared drink and nudged Angel's shoulder softly. Angel laughed again and shrugged. "Yeah, we were always together. Oh well, he's off on his own now."

Their conversation continued on and Angel and Edward were soon joined by a few other people they went to school with. Angel remembered seeing them all in passing. Edward has his arm around Angel and the two snuggled close to make room for more people to join them. They each talked about what their plans were. "I'm thinking of the Army, but I'm not sure. I want to help out my mom first, so maybe next year."

When they turned to Angel, she shrugged and took a drink. "Not sure. I'm already working, saving up and shit."

Edward smiled down at her and took the cup from her, "Where are you working at?" It was such an innocent question and for a second Angel was going to answer truthfully before it occurred to her that telling people she worked at the porn studio wouldn't be the best.

"Oh, I work for one of my aunts. She has me doing a lot of filing for her business and paperwork. Though I've been helping her with some ideas on advertising." Satisfied with her answers, the conversation continued forward.

"Shit!" Angel hissed as her eyes landed on people she hoped to not see in a long time. Edward followed her line of sight to two people near the stairs.

"You ok?"

"No, my step siblings are here!"

Edward looked between Angel and the two near the stairs.

"Do you want me to sneak you out of here?"

Before she could respond, there were two familiar voices, "ANGEL! OH my! It's been so long sis!" Angel froze as Erica leaned over and threw her arms around the other.

"We haven't seen you in so long little sis! It's like you don't love us anymore" Angel glared up at Geo, who was the spitting image of his father.

"Yea Junior. So LONG! It's only been 10 years right?" Angel did her best to keep her voice light and attempted to shrug out of Erica's grasp. Instead, Erica ended up sitting on Angel's lap and keeping her arm around her shoulder.

"So rude! Just like always, are you going to introduce us to your friends here?"

Edward looked between the three and noticed Angel's discomfort. "Actually no time. We were about to leave. I'm starving and Angel here has decided to make sure I make it to the diner safely. So if you excuse us, we're leaving before I gnaw my arm off!" With that, he gently grabbed Angel's arm and quickly pulled her to her feet. They both stifled a laugh as Erica found herself hitting the floor and staring up at both of them.

"What the hell! Just like your dad, no fucking manners!"

Angel spun and stared at her stepbrother. He was at least a good foot taller than her but he was soft and cocky with nothing to back up his attitude, just like his father. "What did you say about my dad, you self-righteous, mooching, needle-dick? You know nothing about my father aside from what that whore you call a mother, and that pedophillic asshole of a father decide to make up! I ever hear you talking 'bout my family, I promise your ass will pay."

Geo stared at her, his mouth wide open at what she had told him. "How dare YOU say that shit about our mother! You ungrateful little bitch. I'm glad your spoiled, little ass didn't have a chance to ruin our family even more than you did. All those stories and lies you told in court and to your father. Disgusting little bitch."

Edward pushed Angel behind him and before she could stop him, Edward had pulled his arm back and connected his fist with the side of Geo's face.

"Don't you ever talk about her like that you pretentious prick." Edward knelt down and got close to the other man's face, speaking softly, "You try to pin this on me, and you will regret this. Remember where you are Richie Rich, these ain't your friends here." He grabbed Angel's hand and gave a wink before pulling her out of the house. "Now, I'm actually really hungry. Let's grab some food and if you're up for it, we can go back to my place and watch some movies. I got Return of the Living Dead and popcorn."

Angel squeezed her eyes shut as the sun seemed to shine through the blinds and directly find her eyes. Barely opening her eyes, Angel noticed that she wasn't in her room and felt movement behind her. An arm draped over her side and pulled her back. The warm chest against her bare back forced her eyes wide open. This was not her room. What the hell happened? Angel tried to glance behind her and noticed blonde curls. Edward. She remembered him getting her away from the party and they had went to the diner like he said.

"Good morning," his voice was rough and Angel couldn't help but smile as he pressed a kiss to her shoulder.

"Good morning yourself." Angel pressed her bare back against his chest and pulled the blankets around them more. She was way too comfortable at this moment to get out of bed. Edward pressed more kisses to her shoulders and her neck. "How you feeling?"

Angel glanced back at him and shrugged. "I don't know yet. Pretty good I think. I am in a super comfortable bed with a hot guy. Oh, and I'm pretty sure last night was fucking fantastic...or would it be fantastic fucking?."

Grinning, Edward propped himself on his elbow, "Dang, lucky guy. And lucky bed. I'm 100% jealous of this dude now. As for your question, pretty sure the answer is both."

"Oh I'm sure if he plays his cards right, he'll get lucky again too."

"Oh yea, well damn. Guess I'll have to try harder then." Edward smiled as he moved Angel onto her back and slid between her legs to hover over her. Angel licked her lips and returned his smile before wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Hard isn't an issue at this point, but trying is always good."

He chuckled and leaned down, pressing his lips to hers. The two spent the rest of the morning in bed. Angel loved the feeling of Edward inside of her. Just when she thought it couldn't feel any better, Edward lifted her leg higher and Angel dug her nails into his back.

Angel wouldn't return home until much later that evening. After a good hot shower and a homemade lunch, Edward checked Angel for any markings that might be visible. Much to his protest, Angel refused to let Edward take her all the way home. Instead, she insisted that he drop her off a few block away. They promised to see each other soon and made a date for the following week.

Edward and Angel met up many times after that. They weren't dating but had a beneficial friendship. Angel often found herself at his apartment most evenings. They'd either cook food together or order in and watch cheesy movies. By the end of the movie, the duo often found themselves in Edward's bed. Angel loved the feeling of his body against hers. She sometimes wondered what sex with David would have been like.

Would he have been sweet and gentle like Edward had been the first couple of times? Would David grunt or moan as he climaxed? She tried not to think of these things and as she felt Edward suckle her nipple, she was brought back to the moment and squirming for more.

Bobby had noticed the change in Angel. He tried not to question where she was most nights. She was 18 and could go where she wanted now, but he still worried. He knew that the breakup with David had been bad, he was there to witness it after all. But as the months went on and Angel was coming home later and later, or not at all, Bobby was becoming more worried. Precious had tried to tell him not to worry. Angel deserved to be having fun. It all started after the party that Angel and Jax had went to. Bobby remembered finding Jax and some chic in the dorms the morning after and Angel was nowhere to be found.

Jax shrugged it off claiming he wasn't a babysitter. Bobby wanted to deck him right there. Had it not been for Gemma slapping him upside the head and grilling into him, Bobby might have. Angel had surfaced that afternoon back at the house. She had told him that she spent the night with her friend Jessica and that nothing happened. Bobby knew she was lying to him but let it go. The girl deserved some secrets.

When Angel started spending multiple nights away from the house, Bobby and Precious assumed she was staying with Luanne again. Bobby had called Luanne a few times and found this to be untrue as well. When he confronted Angel about where she had been staying, Angel rolled her eyes and just said "a friend's".

Once Donna and Opie had little Ellie, Angel seemed to be staying around more often. Bobby smiled as his daughter doted on that little girl and was reminded of when little Tiki was born, and before that when Bambi and Thomas were born. There were nights that Angel would disappear. Bobby had just given in. He figured she was seeing someone when he could see the many hickies scattered across her throat. Again, Angel was an adult now. She had a job and was giving them money from each check to pay for her part of the household. If anything, aside from the lying, Bobby was proud of his daughter. For now, he would let her lie to him about where she was going and with who, but he would eventually ask her about it.

Angel dropped herself in a dining room chair in the Winston household. She had gone to visit Donna and the baby and Bambi was there helping Donna clean the house. "Hey Donna, can I talk to you?"

Donna stopped what she was doing and raised her brow. The two had always been close but not as close as Angel and Tara had once been. Things had changed since that day and Donna and Angel had grown closer. "Yeah. Hey Bambi, can you watch Ellie for me sweetie? Then when we're done, I'll come get you to help me plan dinner."

Angel hated seeing Bambi leave the room but this was not something she wanted to talk about in front of her little sister.

"Yard?"

"Yard." The two made their way to the back porch and sat at the little patio set. "So, what's going on?"

"A few things. Haven't really talked to anyone about it. I lost my virginity. I think I'm seeing someone, not quite sure on the status of that. I saw the step-terrors a while back. And, I got a call from Susan."

Donna stared at her sister-in-law, her mouth open. "What the hell have I been missing?! When, who, where, Why?!"

They both looked to each other and started laughing. "Ugh, that party I had Jax go with me to? Well he ditched me a while into it and I was going to leave but Jessica introduced me to someone, his name is Edward, and we hit it off. He's who I've been hanging out with. The step-terrors were at that party. They started talking shit and Edward knocked out Junior. Was so awesome to see! AH! I wish I could have recorded that moment to watch it over and over again!"

"And Susan?"

Angel stopped laughing and clenched her jaw. "Little prick told her what happened and what I said. She wants to sit down and 'Talk' about the, in her words "vile words you spewed about my character! I did not raise you to speak like that!" LIke, RAISE ME? Where does she get off and claiming to have ever raised me?!"

"Have you told your dad or anyone else about this? Don't tell me you're going to meet with that bitch."

Angel shook her head and sighed. "I want to tell my dad, but we barely talk anymore. Shit is stressful right now. I want to tell him though, just so he knows. I don't plan to meet with her but I have this feeling like if I don't, she's going to make things difficult for us. That's how she is. I haven't seen this woman in almost 10 years. It's been me and dad, then me, dad, mom, and Tiki. I don't want her in my life Donna. I don't know what to do anymore."

Donna grabbed her hand and gave a small squeeze. "Talk to Bobby and Precious. Let everyone know what's going on. And no, not about your mystery man. Tell them about the wonder-douches and their parents trying to step back into your life. You're an adult now Angel, she can't force herself back in your life.I know you can handle it and I know you know that we will be there for you. If they're coming into town more, the guys need to know. You know you have their support."

Angel knew she had to tell Bobby but she just didn't know when. She had asked Luanne for another day off as Donna asked Angel to watch Ellie for the day so she could go visit some friends. Angel was more than willing to watch her baby niece for the whole day. She pulled into the driveway at 7am that morning and Donna thanked her over and over again. Ellie would be staying with Angel at the Munson house for the night and Donna would pick her up in the morning. They loaded the baby and her things into the car and then went their separate ways. Angel went straight home to drop everything off.

"Angel, oh thank God you're here. I am so sorry to do this because I know you're watching Ellie today but I was just called into work. Gerry was in a car accident so won't be in and I'm the only other one right now who can do this shift. Is it possible for you to watch Robbie today?" The look on Precious' face was conflicted. Angel often wondered why she was so hesitant to ask for more help lately. Angel knew she hadn't been around much the past year but she always made time for her little brother.

"Of course I'll watch him! I get my little Tiki monster for a whole day AND my favorite niece? Heck yea! We're going to have a Disney day then!"

"Are you sure sweetie? A baby and toddler is a lot, I just don't want to overwhelm you."

Angel placed her free hand on Precious' shoulder and squeezed. "I got this Mom. I will watch him today. I was heading over to the clubhouse for a bit just to check on everyone. Tiki is never a problem for me. Go get ready for work before you're late. I'll make the monsters some breakfast and get you some coffee ready. Now go."

Precious smiled and wrapped her arms around Angel, careful of the baby between them. "You really are an angel sweetheart. I'd be lost without you right now." Angel held onto her tightly. Things had started rough between them when Precious first came into the Munson life but that had completely changed. This was the one person who she never felt weird calling "mom" or introducing as her mother.

By the time Precious was stepping out of her room and heading to the kitchen, Angel had both Ellie and Robbie strapped into their respective seats and was helping each to eat their breakfast. "Coffee is in the to-go mug. Brown bag has a small lunch for you and the container is your breakfast." Precious stopped and stared at Angel, who seemed oblivious. "Thank you sweetie. You are a godsend. I'll see you guys later!"

"Alright monsters, it's only us today! Let's get you cleaned up and off on an adventure we will go!"

It didn't take Angel long to get the two babes safely buckled into the car and to arrive at the clubhouse. She parked in her normal spot across from the bikes and smiled when she saw her dad's bike there. First grabbing Ellie from her car seat, Angel made her way to the other side to get Robbie out and grab the two diaper bags. As she struggled to get both bags, she felt someone grab them both. Looking up, she saw a smiling Kozik swinging the bags over his shoulder. "Saw you struggling there. You seem to have your hands full with these two."

Angel laughed and thanked him. "Yea, Ellie was a planned day with. Mom had to work last minute so she asked if I'd take my little Tiki monster. How could I say no to this little monster!" Angel unbuckled Robbie and helped him down to the ground. Grabbing his little hand, they made their way over to the clubhouse.

Kozik nodded and chuckled when Tiki grabbed his hand and demanded to be swung. "Such a tyrant. You want to be swung, then don't let go!" Kozik and Angel laughed as they swung Tiki back and forth and he squealed in excitement. "Up pwease, up high!" Tiki had let go of Angel and pulled at Kozik's arm. Kozik lifted the boy with one hand and held him up in the air. "High enough kiddo?"

Tiki squealed in excitement and nodded. "Alright not too much. He ate recently, so I don't want him puking!"

Just then the clubhouse opened and the guys started filing out, "Who's puking? Hey my pretty ladies are here!" Tig saw Angel first and made his way over, wrapping his arms around her and pressing kisses to the top of Ellie's little head and Angel's forehead. "Hi Uncle Tiggy. You guys heading out already?"

Tig shook his head, "Nah, just coming outside. Your dad is inside and asked for some privacy. 'Though he did say if we saw you, to send you in."

Angel nodded and grabbed Tiki's hand again, guiding the three of them toward the clubhouse. "Cmon Tiki monster, Daddy is inside!" Angel held the door open as Robbie made his way in first, looking for their dad.

It didn't take much to find them. Bobby was sitting at one of the tables and across from him sat a woman Angel hadn't seen in years. "Hi Daddy," Angel called over sweetly and guided the kids closer. She refused to acknowledge the woman just yet. Bobby smiled and stood, picking up Robbie and kissing his head. "Have both monsters today? Thought it was only you and Ellie."

"Yea Mom got called into work. Someone had an emergency And called out last minute. He's paying Mom extra though for the last minute work so Mom asked if I could watch Tiki today."

Bobby smirked when he realized what Angel was doing. Giving Susan a quick glance, he could see her jaw clenched. Angel followed his sight and gave a bigger smile. "Susan! So nice to see you! How's pedo..I mean George?"

"So nice to see you too. George is well. Geo is too, despite what your friend did to him. Which is one of the reasons I'm here. We had to take Geo to the hospital after that heathen attacked him! Bobby, I know you hang with these criminals, but to let our daughter fall into that same lifestyle! How could they have ever let you raise my baby I will never know!"

Bobby glanced between the two and raised his brow at Angel, who was standing with a smug look on her face as she adjusted the baby on her hip.

"Oh I'm sorry Susan. Your son should have kept his mouth shut about my father and my family. He should have kept his hands to himself instead of grabbing me. Then, my heathen of a friend wouldn't have had to smash his face in. 'Though I think it is a major improvement to that snort-nose pencil dick face he got from his father. As for being your daughter? Listen here lady, you were never my mother. You were an incubator that housed me for a couple months, then I was a paycheck for a couple years. You are not my mother. You have never been my mother. My mother is the woman married to my father; the one who has spent the past few years supporting my dreams and making sure I know I am loved and have a safe home. My mother is the woman who helps keep this club in order and runs that garage, who also checks in on me and taught me not to take shit from anyone. My mother is the woman who has watched me when Daddy was out of town. The one who has helped me get a job and save money, the one who has has taught me to be confident and how to get ahead in life. I have three mothers, and none of them are named Susan. Now excuse me. I have a baby and a toddler who need their diapers changed and I would rather deal with their shit than yours."

Angel held out her free arm and Robbie let go of Bobby and held onto his older sister. Angel held both the children close to her and turned on her heel to make her way toward the dorms. She had not expected Susan to be here today and she wanted out of that room.

Bobby crossed his arms over his chest and watched his daughter walk away. He had a smile on his face that seemed to anger his ex. He was proud of Angel, granted he was always proud of her, but the way she stood up to the woman made him even prouder. Angel was a true child of SAMCRO and no matter what anyone said or thought, that would never change.

"Well I guess that settles whether my daughter wants you in her life. You can see yourself out Susan. I wish I could say it was pleasant to see you again but I would rather gouge my eyes out then stay in the same room with you anymore."

Susan pushed the chair back and stood up quickly. "It was wrong for them to ever have granted you custody of my daughter. Look at what she's turned into! Look at who she's hanging out with and a baby! She's not even fully an adult and she has a child already! You are the most incompetent parent I have ever met. If she had just stayed with me, she would have grown up to be like her brother and sister, who are fine, upstanding people. Both going to college this fall on full ride scholarships!"

Bobby stepped closer to Susan and grabbed her arm. "Don't you ever talk about my little girl like that you bitch. You know why she got to stay with me. You decided your new husband and his children were a better suit for you. YOU neglected my daughter for years. YOU let her get hurt under your watch. You let that motherfucker lay his hands on my baby and you did nothing but excuse him. If it was up to me at the time, I would have killed that motherfucker. That baby is her niece. She has no siblings that come from your rotten pussy. Her siblings are the ones who have stuck by her side since she was a baby," Bobby let go of her arm and took a step back, trying to calm his breathing, "This is her family. Incompetent parenting is how you lost the chance to see that girl grow up. Almost 10 years. That's how long it's been since you last came around, last spoke to us, last saw her. Hopefully it won't be that soon the next time we see you. Now get your ass off our property. You're not welcome here."


	24. Chapter 24

Since the day Susan had shown up unexpectedly at the clubhouse, things hadn't been easy. Angel was constantly on guard and the feeling of being followed had reappeared. There had been one or two times over the past few months that Angel felt someone was following her, especially when she had one of the children with her. Just like the last time, Angel refused to tell anyone in the club. She figured it was her paranoia since Susan had reappeared in her life. Angel told Edward and he had suggested she tell her dad, but she just waved him off. It would do no good at this point in time.

Since Susan's reappearance, Bobby seemed to become more overprotective and demanding to know where Angel was going and who she was going to be with. Angel tried her best not to lie to her father but she knew if she actually told him who she was seeing, he'd want to meet him. Then all the guys would want to meet him and they'd run Edward off. Angel wanted to keep this part of her life for herself. Angel realized that when she was with David, she shared that part of her life too much with her family and tried to force David into that. It was one of the reasons for the breakup after all. No, Angel would keep her life with Edward for herself. It had been almost a year since they started and she had managed to keep his identity secret so far.

Edward would be leaving soon for the military and Angel would no longer have to continue lying to everyone. Thankfully she had been able to get Jessica and Donna to help cover for her. Jessica and Edward lived close to one another so Angel was always "hanging out at Jessica's". Donna was always trying her best to distract the guys from the fact that Angel was sneaking around.

Angel arrived at the clubhouse with her arms full of bags of food for the mechanics and Gemma. She knew she had been distant lately as she spent more time with Edward and this was her way of making up for it. As she set the food down on the picnic tables, she caught the sight of Bambi storming into Gemma's office and slamming the door. Bambi was 14 and very much a mixture of Happy and Tig, personality wise. She was more like Tig in regards to her emotions, she was guided by her feelings but she was smart about not letting them overwhelm her. Angel looked around the lot and toward the clubhouse. She knew she needed to check with Bambi before anything.

"Hey guys! I brought lunch. Help yourselves and don't forget to clean up!" Angel shouted and waved at all the mechanics, who cheered as they walked over to the food.

"Thank ya lass. What's the occasion?" Chibs was the first to the table and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Angel just smiled and shrugged before returning the hug. "Just missed you guys. Now eat up! I'm going to take some to Gemma."

Angel grabbed enough food for Gemma and Bambi before making her way over to the office. She stood outside the door briefly and heard sniffling. Giving a small knock, Angel waited until the door was opened. "Hey you two, brought some food."

Gemma stepped back and let Angel in the door before closing and locking it once more. Taking the food from Angel, she set it on her desk and went back to sitting with Bambi.

"What's going on? Bambs, what's wrong sweetie?" Angel knelt down in front of her sister and started to wipe the tears away. Bambi looked at Angel and clenched her jaw, "T-t-they're fighting again and won't stop screaming!"

"Who's fighting, Bambi?"

"Uncle Kozzy! Dad! They just keep yelling and they won't stop. I ask what's wrong and I'm told it's none of my business! And now Uncle Kozzy is…" Bambi stopped mid sentence and took a deep breath. "He's leaving! He's transferring charters and he's leaving!"

Angel sat back on her heels and stared at Bambi. Kozik and Tig were best friends and rarely argued. "I'll figure out what's going on ok? Stay here, eat some food. I baked you and Gemma some cupcakes, just for you two. I'll see what I can find out."

Gemma leaned against the desk with her arms crossed over her chest as she watched the two interact. Over the past few years Gemma had felt Angel slipping away from them. She had watched as the girl she considered her daughter was no longer wanting to associate with the SAMRCO family and, although Gemma refused to admit it, knowing Angel was pulling away hurt. She had felt that pull even more when David was around Angel. She had caught multiple conversations about getting out of Charming together and getting far from the club.

Gemma eyed Angel carefully. "So what's your plan then?"

Angel looked up at Gemma and shrugged. "I'm just going to see what I can find out. Or at least get one of them to calm down enough to tell me."

Angel made her way over to the clubhouse, where she could hear the yelling once she opened the door. She closed the door quietly behind her and stood there with her arms crossed. Tig and Kozik were yelling at each other in the middle of the room with others trying to keep them apart.

"What the hell guys!" Angel stood with her hands on her hips as she glared at the two. "Either of you care to explain why my little sister is pissed off at you two and hiding in Gemma's office? Or why she says Koz is leavin?"

Tig held out his hand to silence Angel and shook his head. "Not your issue. This is between us. You ain't part of this club. Go outside until this is over."

Angel narrowed her eyes at Tig but stood her ground. "It''s my issue when my little sis-"

"She is not your sister and I said this doesn't concern you, Angel! She is my daughter and I will deal with her later! Now get out!"

Angel stood shocked. Never had Tig spoken to her like that. The others stood in silence as Kozik took a step in front of Angel and pointed jabbed his finger in Tig's chest.

"Don't fucking raise your voice to her prick! Just because you're incapable of seeing shit for how it is...at least SHE IS worried about Bambi. There ain't nothing else we need to talk about here."

Kozik put his hand on Angel's shoulder and guided her out of the clubhouse. "Want to take a ride with me? I need to get away from here for a bit?" Kozik didn't give Angel a real chance to respond as he continued to guide her toward his bike and handed over his helmet. Angel knew that if she wanted answers that she would just have to go with him. Quickly she pulled on the helmet and climbed on the back of his bike.

Angel held on tightly to Kozik as he drove out of Charming. The feeling of being on the back of the bike was something Angel missed. As they drove, she closed her eyes and thought back to all the times she had been on the back of her father's bike. Since Bobby's last release from prison, Angel realized they had not taken a drive together. The last time Angel was on the back of a bike was the day Clay had taken her for a drive.

Angel wasn't sure how long they had really ridden for and she refused to complain. It was comforting to be on the back of the bike. Soon Kozik stopped driving and tapped her hands with a chuckle. Angel mumbled an apology and let go. She hadn't realized she had wrapped her arms so tightly around him.

"Hey thanks for coming out here with me. I'm sorry he was such an ass."

Angel got off the bike and waved her hand dismissively. "Meh, it was bound to happen one day. Wasn't the first time I've been yelled at to stay out "club business", won't be the last. Want to tell me what all the fighting was about though?"

Kozik smiled and threw an arm around her shoulder and guided her away from the bike. Angel finally took in the area and smiled. They were at a park that sat right off the water. "Nice try kiddo. Look, I'm gonna be leaving soon. I'm transferring up to Tacoma. I want you to stay safe down here. Things with the club are...strained right now. Take care of Bambi too."

The two sat in silence for a while before Angel finally spoke up. "Hey, remember how a while back there was that incident...the one where I thought I was being followed?"

"Yeah...Angel, how long?"

"About 6 months now, maybe longer. Since the double-mint-devils appeared in my life again."

"Shit. Why haven't you told anyone?"

"I"m telling you now." She grinned at him.

Kozik laughed and shook his head before throwing his arm around her again and pulling her close. He pressed his lips to the side of her head, "You're such a little shit, I hope you know that."

Sitting at the dining room table, Angel stared at the different packets in front of her. She and Edward had talked about her going off to school and he actively encouraged her to start looking at wherever SHE wanted to go. "Why go where people want you to? Go where you want! You want to go to Alaska, fuckin go to school in Alaska! You want to stay close to home, stay close to home. It's your choice babe, it's your life and your choices." In front of here were four different schools she had been accepted to. She could stay closer to home and go to school in San Francisco, as that wasn't too far from home. Then there were schools in Arizona like she and David had planned. Then Washington and finally, Colorado.

Angel finally settled and knew where she would be going, now all she needed was to talk to Bobby and Precious about her decision. She knew that Precious would support her no matter what she decided. She was currently the only other person that knew Angel was looking to go to college.

"Tacoma? Seriously? What the hell do you want to school there for? Who the fuck talked you into this?"

"Dad, cmon. I need to do something with my life! The past year all I did was work and try to get over David! This is for ME, no one else. I have enough saved up to pay for most of it myself. It's either this or Arizona. And I know you haven't been ok with me going near those charters since our last visit when you punched a guy in the face for grabbing my ass."

Bobby got up and pushed his chair roughly away before leaving the room. "Go wherever the hell you want," he mumbled on the way out.

Angel remained seated in the chair. She gripped the acceptance letters and bit at her lip, trying not to let tears spill. She had prepared herself for him having a bad reaction but she did not expect him to walk away from her.

Precious stood up and walked around the table, wrapping her arms around Angel. "It's ok baby girl. Ignore Mr. grumpy. This is for you to better yourself. You want to go to Tacoma, Tiki and I will drive you up there ourselves. I am so proud of you Angel, you worked hard and you are going to be the first Munson to go to college! Hell, you're gonna be the first Samcro baby to go to college!"

Angel wrapped her arms around Precious's middle and sniffled. "Why is he such an ass lately? I thought he would actually be proud of me for this."

"Like I said, ignore him. Now that you've decided on where you're going. We need to find you a place of your own. Your dad will come around and you know he'll want you near the club as much as you can be. We have some time before school starts. Let's not worry about his attitude and just enjoy getting you ready for your new adventure."

Angel curled on the sofa next to Edward. A random horror movie was playing but Angel paid very little attention to it. Kozik had been gone over a month and things at the club hadn't felt right. Bambi glared at Tig more often than not and Angel knew there was something else going on. When she had announced her plans to go to college out of state, all but Piney, Opie, Chibs, and Jax walked away from her. Even Gemma seemed more distant. Luanne had been sad at first but she was nothing but supportive of Angel getting out of Charming.

"Hey you ok babe?" Edward kissed at her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her tighter. Angel glanced up at him and snuggled into his arms more, giving him a small nod. "Yea just thinking about things. I told my family about wanting to go to school. They haven't taken it so well. The only people who are even a bit supportive of me are you, my mom, and my brothers. I Don't know if I can go through with this. And then there's us, ya know...There's just a lot on my mind right now"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, I have no idea what we are. We've spent a lot of time together this past year and I like being around you. But I'm not sure what we really are or what is going to come of us." Angel played with the hem of her shirt and refused to meet his eyes. She wasn't sure why she had brought this up, they were supposed to be enjoying the little while they had left together.

"Hey now, you have become one of my greatest friends and I do like you a lot Angel. I'm not sure what we are and I know we'll be going different ways soon. I can say that you are the only one I've been with since we started whatev...well whatever it is that we have." Edward leaned back on the couch and pulled Angel to straddle his lap, "I've only wanted you. C'mon, we've been inseparable for a year, I love you in so many ways. Until we go our separate ways, I will do anything you ask of me, babe."

Angel wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed against his body. "I like and love you a lot too Eddie. I'm going to miss you when you leave."

"I'm going to miss you too. But we're gonna write to each other and when if I'm in your neck of the woods, well I'm staying at your place and eating your food. You ain't getting rid of me that easy babe. I'll be back before you know it. And I'm sure you'll find some lucky bastard to call your own while I'm away. Let's just enjoy our time together."

Eddie pulled her completely onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her middle. He pulled at the collar of her top and attached his lips to the side of her neck. Angel gripped the back of his shirt and bit her lip, trying to hold in a moan. "No teasing tonight Eddie," she whimpered as he began to grind herself against his lap.

Eddie chuckled against her skin and continued to nibble and scrape his teeth against her sensitive skin. "But that's where all the fun starts."

Angel sat in her bedroom, surrounded by half filled boxes and her luggage with clothes just thrown in. It was a week before she would be leaving off to Tacoma and she wasn't prepared. Despite the arguing and trying to convince Angel to stay close, Bobby had relented and actually took Angel up to find her own place near the college. They had managed to find her a studio apartment that was near the campus but close enough to the SAMTAC clubhouse. Angel knew she would be spending a lot of time there when she wasn't studying and Bobby had promised to bring Precious and Robbie up to visit as much as possible.

Angel was glad that Edward had left before her. She couldn't deal with leaving for Washington before him and not being able to see him off. Edward has left for basic two weeks ago. He gave Angel the information as to where she could write to him and she promised to send him a letter as soon as she was moved into her new apartment. Angel continued to pack her belongs and let her mind wander between what she needed and resisting the urge to cry when she thought of Eddie. She grabbed at a shirt and smiled. It was one that Eddie had given her. Angel had been wearing it to bed for some time now.

Precious leaned against the door and watched Angel move around the room. She watched her for a while with a fond smile on her face. They had come a long way in the past years and had grown closer. Despite her and Bobby slowly growing apart, Precious knew that Angel would always have a place in her heart. "Knock. Knock. How's the packing going? Need anything?"

Angel looked up and smiled, setting the shirt in the nearest box. "Hey, I'm good. Just trying to figure out what I need. I mean, do I take everything, most things? Is this even the right thing for me to do?"

Precious made her way over and sat on the bed next to Angel. "This is 100% the right thing for you to do. Do not let yourself be stifled and held down because you're not sure the men could live without you here. You're only going to be in Tacoma. They go up there so often that their excuses for being angry are bullshit. This is your life. Not mine, not your father's. As for what you take, that's up to you. This is your apartment. Whatever you need once we're there, well we'll go out and get it for you."

Angel smiled and wrapped her arms around the woman, squeezing her tightly. "Thank you Mom."

Angel sat backward on the chair, her chest pressed against the cushion back. Bobby sat in front of her and stroked the back of her hands. Angel took a deep, shuddering breath when she heard the machine turn on. "It's ok baby. Happy is gonna be as gentle as possible. Deep, even breaths. Don't think of it." her father's voice was reassuring.

"I got ya little girl. This won't take too long, let your pop know if it's too much and I'll stop."

Angel could hear the words of encouragement from her brothers and uncles. Angel tensed as the needle hit first broke the skin. There was no going back after this. Angel kept her eyes closed and squeezed at her father's hands again. She could hear Clay's deep chuckle close by. This was probably a sight to see. Angel had her hair pushed over her face to expose her neck, she was clutching bobby's hands tightly, she had a stuffed animal between herself and the chair and was large enough that she could reach and bite it, oh and she was in her lime green pajamas and surrounded by men in biker vests in the middle of the clubhouse, getting her first tattoo.

It didn't take long for Angel to get used to the needles pricking her skin. It still hurt but she did what she could to not make much noise or move. Happy could sense when Angel wanted to flinch and removed the gun to give her a chance to move. It didn't take much longer for Happy to finish. Angel stayed seated in her chair and waited for everyone to come over and look at the fresh ink on her skin. Bambi was the last over and looked over the tattoo critically. The young girl pressed the surrounding skin and smirked when Angel jumped.

"Damnit Bambi!" Angel spun her head to glare at her little sister and cringed at the pain. Bambi stood there with a smirk on her face and gave a nod of approval. "Looks good."

It was finally time. The cars were packed and the house was packed with people coming to see Angel off to Tacoma. Donna held Angel tight, whispering how she would do her best to bring Ellie up often to see her before letting go and wiping her tears away. Everybody wrapped their arms around Angel and bid her farewell. The last two were Gemma and Luanne.

Luann quickly and wrapped Angel in her arms. "I'm going to miss you, baby. You stay safe, you hear me? You need anything, I'm one call away and I will be up there for whatever you need. I love you, my sweet girl"

Angel held onto her aunt tightly and sniffled back her tears. "I love you too. I promise to keep in touch. I'm going to miss you so much."

Gemma cleared her throat and shooed away Luanne before opening her arms. Angel reluctantly let go of Luanne and made her way into Gemma's arms. Gemma held her tightly and rocked her back and forth. "Shit, my little girl is all grown up and flying away from the nest. I wasn't ready for this day."

Angel chuckled and relaxed into the embrace. "Don't worry Ma, it won't be for long. I'll be back before you know it. And it's only Tacoma. You know they'll look after me. If not, I'll kick their asses."

Gemma chuckled and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "That's my girl. You keep those men in line. Don't let them give you shit. You are as important to the club as Opie and Jax. They better treat you right."

Once everyone had bid Angel a goodbye and the cars were packed, the Munson family was on the road. Angel and Precious each drove their own car as Bobby followed behind on his bike. They reached Tacoma before the end of the day and settled into the clubhouse for the night. Angel had snagged little Robbie and they went to share a room for the night. He was one of the people that Angel would miss the most. Angel snuggled her baby brother close and, despite the loud music and noise coming from outside the room, the two passed out quickly.

By early morning, everyone was awake and the Munsons were on the way to Angel's new apartment. It didn't take long for them to unload everything that Angel had packed. Precious had insisted on buying most of her apartment stuff in Charming, "so she has things from home!" and there was little that they needed to actually get for her.

Precious, Bobby, and Robbie spent the rest of the week with Angel as she settled into her new home. By the end of their time together, Angel had already checked into school, had orientation, bought all her books, signed up for some clubs, and was ready for her parents to leave and enjoy her new freedom. Bobby was reluctant to leave his only daughter. He knew things had been rough between the two, but he knew that this was something she was determined to do and he needed to support her. With promises that she would call weekly and that Bobby would come up to visit once in a while, Angel was finally free to enjoy her new apartment.

The semester seemed to go by quickly for Angel. In the short time she was in Tacoma, she had already found a part time job at one of the local cafes working the register and had signed up for various clubs. She had met many other students who lived in the same complex as her and they all met up weekly to hang out and work on any school projects. Then there was Johnny, who was becoming one of Angel's closet friend.

The two met through mutual acquaintances and realized they had a few classes together. Angel was glad to be in Tacoma, where her last name didn't bring the realization that she was a daughter of a Son. In Tacoma, she was just Angel - the girl who spent way too much time carrying her guitar around and with crumbs in her sweater. Angel and Johnny spent a lot of time together once they realized how close they lived to one another and that they both played instruments. Along with two other friends, the four thought it would be fun to start their own "band".

Angel had kept her promise and called Precious and Bobby weekly. Angel had even found the time to call Gemma and Luanne, keeping them updated on what was going on in her life. Angel didn't mind having to make the phone calls so much. It was her reminder to check her mail box, always with high hopes that she would have a letter.

The campus and surrounding areas was abuzz with student activity. Homecoming weekend was here and everyone celebrating. Nothing official was scheduled until the following day but that didn't stop every bar, club, and business from opening their doors to the visitors. Angel pulled the mail from her box and laughed as Johnny twirled and danced behind her. The two had just got back from a small party at a local club and Johnny was hyped up from all the music. "Come on Angel! I need to MOVE! Ahh, that band was amazing! We should do that ya know. I think with some more work, our band could totally do that shit!"

Grabbing at his jacket, Angel leaned against Johnny with a large smile on her face. "He wrote back," she waved the letter and squealed before jumping around happily.

"He? Ohhh lover boy has finally written his fair maiden? Come on, open it!"

"Let's get inside first idiot. It's cold and I am not in cold fighting apparel!"

As the two curled on her bed, Angel slowly opened the letter and read it out.

 _HELLO BEAUTIFUL!_

 _So I finally got the letter you sent. Glad you're all settled in nicely. Things here are...well they are what they are. I've had my ass behind handed to me more times than I can count. Thanks for the picture of us. I'm keeping that close to my heart. Mostly because these idiots don't believe I have a smokin hot babe back home. Well not so much home anymore, are you?_

 _How's the school life treating you? Exploring your options yet? I hope no one is giving you a hard time. I know your dad was being a shit about you leaving for school but I'm proud of you! You're off on your own, making new memories, new friends...just don't replace me!_

 _Ok I warned you I was horrible at writing these type of things. There's not much happening here. Lots of getting yelled at, horrible food, and being up at ungodly times. The lack of privacy here is frustrating. Shit, What I wouldn't give to be in bed with you by my side again. Ok, nope! Won't go down that path. It won't be too long before we see each other again. Maybe I'll be able to come visit your new place._

Holding the letter to her chest, Angel couldn't help but smile wide. Johnny laughed at her antics and snuggled close to her. "So think lover boy will come visit you? You gonna tell him that you have replaced him with a devilishly tall and handsome brunette? He may have your love in bed but I have your love in music!"

Johnny and Angel laughed he rambled on. The two were becoming quickly inseparable and it was something Angel thoroughly enjoyed. She finally had a friend who would do whatever she wanted and didn't expect anything but her company in return. "Yea, I'll tell him all about you the next time I write him. Now go to sleep jerkface! And don't hog my blankets! Tomorrow is…"

"HOMECOMING!" The two laughed together as they heard shouts from their neighbors to quiet down.


	25. Chapter 25

The semester seemed to go by quickly. Before anyone realized it, Thanksgiving was right around the corner. Angel laid sprawled out on her bed, staring at the TV in front of her. She knew she wouldn't be heading back to Charming for Thanksgiving and had resigned herself to spending her time off in her apartment, catching up on her assignments.

Angel looked around her tiny home and smiled. She was glad that she was on her own finally. It was only a small studio apartment but she it was hers. She and Precious had hung curtains to hide the bed and had found small dividers to give more privacy. Along one wall were bookshelves that held all her texts, pictures, knick knacks, and comics.

She could lay around all day and do nothing but binge watch TV and no one would scold her for wasting the day away. No, this was her place that she was paying for and could do what she wanted in. The thought caused a wide smile to spread on her face and she squealed in happiness, kicking her feet in the air before rolling around the bed. Angel was pulled from her thoughts by a knock at her door. Groaning, Angel slowly crawled out of bed and pulled on her robe. She had an idea on who it actually was and she was not surprised when she saw Johnny at her door, a wide grin on his face, guitar strapped to his back, and two coffees in his hands.

"Why aren't you dressed doll-face? Wait, don't answer that. We have practice tonight. Adam and Lu will be meeting us later and we are going to actually practice as a legit band for once!" Johnny made his way past Angel and directly toward the tiny kitchen, setting the two coffees down.

"Yes, you can totally come in. It's not like I was planning to lay around all day and finally relax for once." She rolled her eyes and shut the door. Angel pulled her robe tightly around her body, shivering from the cold air that entered the studio. "Fuck, it's cold out. Why are you only in a hoodie?!"

Grabbing the cup off counter, Johnny just shrugged and took a swig of his coffee. "Not that cold. Plus, it's not like I was outside very long. You only live on the other side of the complex."

Angel rolled her eyes before shuffling her way over to the kitchen and grabbed the extra cup of coffee. Johnny smiled over his cup as he watched her sip the coffee and slowly come to life. "What time is practice anyway? And how did I ever let you talk me into this shit?"

Wiggling his eyebrows, Johnny smirked and gulped down the rest of his cup of coffee. "I love when you use such naughty language with me Doll. Practice is at 4, but you promised to hang out with me all day and help me with studying since we have a big test this week. As for talking you "Into this shit", as you so eloquently put it, I didn't. I said I was thinking of getting some people to play music with and YOU, my zombified-beauty, were the one to say you wanted to start a band and actually practice. And if my memory serves correct, which it usually does, it was you who suggested practice today."

Angel opened her mouth to speak but quickly shut it. She knew Johnny was right. Hell, she knew that Johnny knew that he was right and the smug look on his face told her all of that. "I hate you sometimes."

"Yeah sure you do Doll. Now finish your coffee and food, then go get ready so we can hit the library. " The two sat in silence as they finished their coffee and breakfast. Angel knew she would have to get ready soon so they could get out of the apartment and get to the library before practice.

Before they realized it, they had already studied as much as they possibly could cram in and finally climbed into the car to make their way over to the practice space. Lu was already there, waiting and setting up the drum set. "Finally you pricks are here!" She threw his hands in the air and laughed. Angel and Johnny rolled their eyes and carried in the rest of their gear.

"Adam will be right back. Needed some new sticks and he had a lead for a possible show. Depending on how the next few weeks ago, we may have our first gig lined up guys!"

"Already? We've never officially practiced together. Isn't it too early to start thinking of that?"

Lu and Johnny shrugged and finished getting everything set up as Angel rubbed her hands down her face. She knew she should trust them to know what they were doing. Lu and Adam had been playing together since they were children (the perks of being siblings). They and Johnny had known each other for a couple years before this. Angel realized that she was the only one that they hadn't practiced with before. Grabbing a stool, Angel picked up her guitar and waited for all of them. "So what song should we practice first?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Angel waited at the Tacoma clubhouse. Bobby and a few of the others were on their way up for club business but Angel wanted to be there to welcome her family. It had been a while since she had seen most of the guys and Thanksgiving and Christmas had proven to be difficult to get the family together. The Munsons had come up to visit Angel for Thanksgiving, but it ended in lots of fighting and arguing. Bobby had walked out of her apartment that night and spent the rest of the time at the clubhouse and Precious took little Robbie and made their way back to Charming. By Christmas, Bobby had called to say that only he would be going to visit as he and Precious were getting divorced.

At the time, Angel was devastated. Bobby refused to talk to her anymore about it and Angel suddenly felt odd referring to Precious as her mom, especially when Bobby was near. Soon that wore off. Angel kept in contact with Precious, she was her mom after all, and Precious had visited with Robbie a few times. Angel missed her little brother dearly and wished she could see him more. On a few occasions, Precious had even been able to bring Bambi with her to visit.

Christmas was still a nice day. She had introduced Johnny and Bobby and the two instantly bonded over music. Bobby had inquired about the relationship between the two and they both laughed as they explained that they were only friends and that "Don't get me wrong, Angel is great, but she doesn't have the exact body parts I'm typically attracted to." They told Bobby that they often pretended to be dating, more to keep people away from Angel and then to keep Johnny's family from finding out he was gay.

The sound of bikes roaring closer pulled Angel from her thoughts and she got up, rushing outside to welcome the mother charter in with the rest of SAMTAC. Seeing her family pull into the lot pulled at her heart. She hadn't realized how much she had missed everyone. Clay was the first off his bike and smiled as he spotted Angel. He opened his arms and motioned for her to come close. Angel sprinted over and wrapped her arms around her uncle. "Hey Princess. Missed your beautiful face." Clay chuckled as he squeezed her tight before letting her go so she could welcome everyone else.

Chibs was next, pulling Angel close and pressing a kiss to her temple. "C'mere beautiful! Ah, we've missed ye back home. Behavin' yourself out 'ere?" Angel kissed his cheek and laughed. "Sure old man. I'll let you keep believing that." Chibs laughed loudly and hugged her tighter before releasing her, "Cheeky minx. Gonna give us all a heart attack one day."

When Angel got to Jax and Opie, they both smiled wide and threw their arms around her. "Uggg you jerks are heavy! Don't put all your weight on me!"

"Yea yea brat, we missed you too!"

The trio broke out into laughter before parting. Jax and Opie laughed more when Kyle tried to say hello to Angel and she moved around him and made her way to her father. It wasn't that Angel hated Kyle, it was just that he made her feel weird. Ever since Angel and David broke up, she had a feeling that Kyle was part of that and preferred to keep her distance from him. It also didn't help that despite having a girlfriend and kids, he was constantly trying to get Angel alone and ask her out.

Bobby smiled when Angel skipped her way over to him and threw her arms around him. Things had been stressful between him and Precious since Angel had left for school. Things with the club were in an odd time and he had been pulled to go on many runs over the past few months, much to the displeasure of his now ex- wife.

Once they were all inside, Angel pulled Happy aside. "Hey, I was wondering if you have time after everything...well, since you've done my first one, I was thinking…"

Rolling his eyes, Happy nodded his head. "Yes, I'll tattoo you later. Got an idea of what you want?"

Angel smiled and pulled the paper from her purse. On it was a sun with tendrils wrapping around a moon. "I drew this up a couple months ago. Thinking about it on my leg."

Happy took the paper and nodded before pressing a kiss to her temple. "We got some business to take care of but I'll get it done tomorrow for you ok?"

Angel nodded excitedly and turned to rejoin the group, excited about the thought of getting her next tattoo.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was finally time for Angel to turn 21 and it seemed to become the biggest thing for the Sons. Gemma was constantly calling the clubhouse, ensuring they were planning an appropriate party to celebrate Angel's 21st. Angel couldn't help but roll her eyes when she heard Gemma was calling multiple times a day. The Sons found any excuse to party, but even she knew that someone's 21st meant they could do all out and meant they would be keeping Angel's glass full all night. The thought of staying home was so tempting but she knew that if she dared voicing the idea of skipping her own party, Gemma and Luanne would be at her door, breaking it down and dragging her to the clubhouse. Angel ensured that she would have the next two days off work and that all class work was finished so she could enjoy and heal properly after the party.

Johnny had stopped by early in the morning and brought over his gift, coffee, and a birthday muffin for Angel to eat. Despite how close the two had grown, Angel still hadn't introduced him to that side of her life. Johnny often teased her about being her dirty secret but understood. They had talked about their families a little so Johnny understood her hesitation and he knew her father, so it was enough for him. "Wish I could see you shitfaced tonight, but I can't get off work tonight. We're going against our rivals tonight, so the grill is gonna be packed! The tips better be good. I'll come by tomorrow to ensure you're alive though ok? Love you Doll and Happy birthday!"

By the time Angel actually made it to the clubhouse that night, the lot was filled with cars and bikes. Angel payed the cab driver and made her way toward the doors. The closer she got, the louder the music and noise became. Opening the door, Angel saw everyone having a good time. She made her way around the outer perimeter of the group to see where everyone was at. She spotted her dad with a crow on his lap. Gemma and Clay were cuddled close on one of the couches in the corner. Tig and Chibs each had a crow or two with them as well. Angel let out a laugh and made her way toward the bar. She loved her family but she did not want to see them with any of the girls. They were too close to her own age and these were her uncles and father. Angel thought she had made it to the bar without anyone spotting her but soon a pair of arms wrapped around her shoulders and spun her around. "THE BIRTHDAY GIRL IS HERE!" Jax grinned and held onto Angel tightly. Everyone in the room jumped up and started clapping and hollering "happy birthday".

"Jackson Nathaniel Teller, I will kill you and you won't even realize it," she muttered between clenched teeth. Angel did her best to smile and wave at everyone but Jax just laughed again and pushed her into the center of the room. Soon she was swarmed with everyone wanting to hug, kiss, and wish her a happy birthday. Gemma was one of the last and she wrapped her arms tight around Angel. "Oh my baby girl! She's all grown up now! Come on everyone, let's get the birthday girl some drinks!"

Angel laughed and squeezed Gemma tight. She looked around the room and realized that Precious and Luanne weren't there. Angel figured that Precious wasn't going to be around as Bobby was allowing one of the girls to be all over him. But the fact that Luanne wasn't there to celebrate with her stung. Gemma sensed Angel's discomfort and gave her a small squeeze. "Luanne is on the way baby. She had to check on some stuff before making her way up. Now, no frowns tonight. You're 21 baby girl. Time to show these boys how women handle their drinks." Angel grinned and threw her arm around Gemma's shoulder. "C'mon Ma. Let's show these boys how SAMCRO women party!" Most of the night became a blur the more drinks were handed to Angel.

Peaking at the clock, Angel realized that it was 1 in the morning and the party was still going strong. Some of the guys had retreated back to the dorms with their pieces of ass for the night. Clay and Gemma were off to the side playing pool with some of the SAMTAC guys. Angel was seated on one of the sofas, forcing her eyes to stay awake. It was at this moment that she was glad she had taken a cab to the clubhouse. She wondered if she could get a cab to get her home or if she should just crash in one of the spare rooms. A dip on the seat next to her and a warm body drew Angel from her thoughts. She wasn't sure of the guy's name, he was a prospect for SAMTAC, that's all she could remember. The way he smiled at her made her stomach clench. Angel hadn't spent too much time around any of the guys out here. School and work had kept her busy but she knew most of the old timers. Prospect threw his arm around the back of the sofa and leaned in close to Angel. She wasn't paying too much attention to what he was saying. Instead, Angel tried to distance herself from him and look around the club for a place to retreat to. Her head was pounding and all she wanted at this point was to eat and sleep.

Angel let Prospect continue to talk to her. She'd catch every few words from him. It wasn't like he was saying anything profound. By the third sentence, Angel knew he was trying to woe her into his bed that night. " _Poor bastard,_ " she thought to herself with a smirk. He really had no idea what he was doing but bless his heart for trying. Angel felt Prospect inching closer and wrapping his arm around her shoulders. She tried to shrug out of his grip but he seemed to grip onto her tighter.

"Listen Pros-" Angel began and she tried to push him away but was cut short by a voice screaming "PROSPECT!"

They both looked up and Angel sighed in relief as she saw Kozik walking their way. "What are you doing Prospect? Leave the birthday girl alone and get your ass cleaning! Lorca puked his guts out in the kitchen, get a move on it."

The prospect glared up at Kozik as he slowly removed his arm from Angel and stood up. Kozik grinned at him and raised a brow. "Problem Prospect?"

Angel watched the two with amusement. She remembered Opie and Jax being prospects and getting treated the same way. "No problem Kozik. I'll get right on it."

Kozik stepped aside and let the prospect get a step away from him before grabbing his arm. "Also a word of advice that I strongly suggest you take. Make a move on that woman again and we will all come down on your ass. Off limits. And you try that shit with her again, you won't have to worry about us because Gemma will take care of you. Now get the fuck out of my sight and that kitchen better be clean." Kozik smiled wider as he watched the prospect walk away and grumbling under his breath.

Angel continued to watch in amusement and giggled as she watched the prospect walk away. "Koz, you are truly a knight in leather armor! Coming to my rescue like that!" Angel fell back against the couch, clutching her stomach as her giggles grew louder.

"Alright Birthday Girl, I think it's time to cut you off and get you to sleep. Come on. Get up, let's go." Kozik held out his hand, which Angel graciously accepted, and he pulled her up from the sofa. She swayed on her feet for a moment before steadying herself. "Yea, I think you might be right. I want food and to sleep in my bed tonight though. I don't wanna stay here Kozzy. Can you call me a cab? I'm gonna go to the diner for a nice greasy cheeseburger and smothered fries."

Kozik wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to his side. "Come on kid. I'll take you. Go make your rounds and say good bye. We'll grab some food. The cold air should sober you up a bit."

Angel just nodded and let Kozik help guide her over to Gemma and Clay. Clay laughed when he saw her making her way over. "Aww princess! Too much?" Angel grumbled under her breath and wrapped her arms around her uncle. Clay held her tight and pressed a kiss to her head. "Happy birthday princess. Going to crash here tonight like old times?"

"I love you all Uncle Clay but I'm gonna head out. Koz's taking me to get some food and then home. I want my own bed tonight. And I have to study and do homework tomorrow."

"Alright baby girl, you be safe," Gemma nudged Clay aside and wrapped her arms around Angel before pointing a finger at Kozik. "You take care of her you hear me?

Kozik just smiled and nodded. He knew that through Gemma's smile and nice demeanor that she would bring hell down upon his head if something bad happened to her girl while she was under Kozik's care.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Finally the two made it back to Angel's apartment complex. Angel had her arm wrapped around Kozik's waist and leaned against him as they walked to her door. Kozik kept her tucked under his arm and did his best to hold back his yawns. It had been an early and long day of club business and preparing the party. He didn't want anyone to see just how tired he way though.

"I don't think you should drive back tonight," Angel looked up at him with a frown on her face, "You can barely keep your eyes open Herman. Just crash here. You can head back in the morning."

"You sure? You know I don't live too far

fr-" "Herman, please. Don't make me worry about you making it home. We barely made it here. Now let's get some sleep, I'm tired and am not looking forward to waking up with a hangover. Plus it'll be nice to have some warmth at night."

Angel unlocked the apartment and the two made their way inside. Kozik froze and wrapped his arms around himself when he felt how cold it was in the tiny space. "Fuck, what's wrong with the heat in this place? How long have you been without heat in this place?"

Angel shrugged and removed her coat, tossing it one the kitchen counter. "It's been messed up for a while. Landlord has someone scheduled to come look at it but they never seem to show up. I just sleep under tons of blankets. You get used to it. I'm going to change in the bathroom, just make yourself comfortable. Water bottles and beer in the fridge. There's still stuff left from Thanksgiving and Christmas, it's the beer that my dad always drinks though."

Angel grabbed her pajamas and made her way into her bathroom to change. Halfway pulling her shorts on, Angel realized that she had do sofa still and she would be sharing her bed with him. "It's fine. This is just Herman! You've known him forever. Get over yourself Angel. It's just the left over alcohol in your system," she scolded herself in the mirror and finished getting ready for bed. She made her way back toward the bed and stopped when she saw Kozik yanking off his shirt and tossing it on the desk chair next to the bed.

Licking her lips, Angel shook her head and scurried to her closet and pulled out a pair of sweats that either Jax or Opie had left the last time they stayed over. "Umm here, these are either Jax or Opie's. They're clean though. I can find a shirt for you if you w-w-want-not sure how you normally sleep and such. Just want to make sure that you're-"

"Angel, thanks. I'll finish getting ready in the bathroom. I'm ok with the sweats. Get into bed." Kozik grinned as he watched Angel fumble over her words. It wasn't like her to be so flustered, especially around him and it amused him to no end. He watched Angel quickly nod and shuffle her way toward the bed. He made his way to the bathroom and glanced back. He wouldn't help but stare as Angel bent over to get the bed ready for him. What he wouldn't give to just pin her down right now. Kozik tensed at the thought and quickly closed the door to the bathroom and pressed his forehead against the cool wood. " _What the fuck man! That is ANGEL. Don't think of her like that. Shit, just get on your bike and go home man! Get yourself together Herman. Get your ass dressed and just go to bed. "_ He took in a deep breath and shook his head of thoughts.

Finally he had collected himself and made his way out of the bathroom and back toward the makeshift bedroom. Despite it being such a small space, he couldn't help but notice how much Angel had made this her home. There were pictures pinned on a corkboard and Kozik could make out that many were taken in Charming and were of Angel, Bambi, Jax, and Opie.

Angel was sitting on her bed with a beer in hand and another on the nightstand. She watched Kozik make his way over and smiled at him, handing him over the second beer. "Happy birthday to me."

"It's a bit past your birthday but yes, happy birthday to you." Tapping their bottle quickly, the two took drinks of their beers and laughed. Angel patted the side of the bed next to her and put on the radio for background noise.

"Thanks for bringing me home. I know you could be off enjoying yourself tonight and all."

Getting comfortable on the bed, Kozik took another drink of his beer and glanced over at Angel. "What makes you think I'm not enjoying myself. Got to ride my bike, even had a pretty girl holding tight onto me, got some food, and now got beer and I don't have to worry about shit at the moment."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kozik and Angel spent the next few hours drinking and talking. It had been so long since they had been able to have a conversation by themselves. It seemed that anytime she was at the clubhouse to talk to anyone, someone was always interrupting or pulling her away. She tried to get the real reason that Kozik and Tig fought but, despite the time that had lapsed since that event, he still refused to talk about it and kept changing the subject. Instead, Angel told him about school and about Johnny. Kozik was the first person that she had really told about her friend. She had wanted to tell the others about him but she knew the interrogations would begin and she refused to put him through that. Kozik had his arm wrapped around Angel, who gladly snuggled into his side as she continued talking about her job and band practice.

Before either of them really realized what happened, Angel was laid out underneath Herman. Her legs were wrapped around his waist.

Angel tugged him closer, pressing her lips against his once more. She had thought of this once or twice since she and Kozik began hanging out when she moved to Tacoma but she had never imagined that he would be in her bed, his body on hers and his lips capturing hers. Angel wrapped her arms around him as his lips traveled down to her neck. A small groan left her lips and Kozik dragged his teeth across her sensitive skin.

Herman gripped at the sheets and squeezed his eyes shut. Feeling Angel squirm under him and squeeze her legs around his hips had him fighting to take this further. Grabbing her, he quickly moved them so that she was straddling his lap as he sat back against the headboard. Lightly grabbing onto her hair, he pulled her head back to expose more of her neck and went back to nibbling and sucking on the skin. Angel gripped at his shoulders with one hand, digging her nails into the skin. She ran her other hand through his hair, dragging her nails against his scalp.

" **You let me violate you**

 **You let me desecrate you**

 **You let me penetrate you**

 **You let me complicate you…"**

Angel felt out of breath and as if the apartment was too hot all of a sudden. She wanted the clothes on her body gone and to feel his skin against hers. As the song hits both their ears, Angel could feel the moments of hesitation coming from Kozik and she smirked when she heard a groan of frustration against her skin. His arm remained wrapped around her middle, holding her close to his body and he rested his forehead against her shoulder. "This fucking song…" he groaned out.

Angel ran her fingers through his hair again and began to grind herself against his body. "Please Herman…" Angel wasn't sure what she was asking for but she just wanted more contact with him.

" **I want to feel you from the inside**

 **I want to fuck you like an animal**

 **My whole existence is flawed**

 **You get me closer to god..."**

"Turn around, back to me baby girl. I'll give you what you want."

Angel quickly turned and sat between his legs, her back against his chest. His arm wrapped around her middle and held her tight to his body. As he began to kiss at the side of her neck again, his other hand stayed on her thigh, slowly massaging and squeezing at the flesh. Angel squirmed against him and gripped at his wrist, trying to guide his hand where she needed it the most. "Please Herman, I can't take teasing right now"

"As you wish birthday girl," his breath was warm against the side of her face and as his calloused fingers made their way past the fabric of her sleep shorts, Angel closed her eyes and let out a low moan. "That's it, let it out all baby." Angel gripped at his wrists tighter and ground herself against his hands. "More…please more Herman…I need more..." The desperation in her voice hit Kozik hard and he slowly slipped a finger inside of her. He loosened his grip on her and slid his free hand up her shirt, cupping her breast and running the pad of his thumb across her hardening nipple.

Angel squeezed her eyes shut and enjoyed the pleasure she was getting. Kozik pushed in another finger and bite down on her shoulder. "Come on baby girl. I can feel you getting so close. That's it, just let go."

Angel dug her nails into his arm and came undone against him. She cried out his name as her orgasm overtook her. Kozik smiled against her skin and slowed down his movements. Pressing a kiss to the side of her face, he slowly removed his fingers and brought them to his mouth. Angel looked up at him through hooded lids and her face turned bright red as she watched him. She leaned up and pressed a kiss to his jaw, "Wow. Thank you Herman." The two stayed like that for a while. Angel between his legs with her back to his chest. Kozik had his arms wrapped around her tightly to hold her against his body. Before they gave in to sleep, both had a similar thought run through their minds – this was a big-no for people like them but it would be something they would deal with later. For now, they enjoyed falling asleep wrapped up together.


	26. Chapter 26

The morning light seemed to come too soon. Angel stirred in her bed and froze when she realized that she wasn't alone. Spikey blonde hair drew her attention and the night's events slowly came back to her. How had she allowed last night to happen? Especially with one of the Sons!

A knock at the door pulled Angel's attention and she groaned as she pried herself from Herman's arms. It was only 7 in the morning and she had no idea who would be stupid enough to disturb her at this time. She quietly made her way to the door and peered out the small peephole. Upon seeing who was there, Angel rested her forehead against the door. Of course, the only person who would ever dare come over this early - Johnny. He stood on the other side of the door in what looked like to be his pajamas still. Angel grabbed her thick robe and threw it on before shimmying her way out the door. "What?" She hissed and Johnny took a step back. "Good morning to you too Doll. I told you I'd be stopping over to check on you. Everything ok?" Johnny took in her appearance and tried not to laugh. Her hair was rustled and he could make out the purplish-pink marks on the side of her neck. "Fun night? Your midnight lover still over?"

Angel held her head and nodded. "Yea. Um, long night. He's still here. I'll tell you about it later...Just go away and come back later today. Sorry for being pissy. I just want more sleep and food."

Johnny pressed a kiss to her forehead and put a bag in her arms. "Good thing I brought you food. Eat up with whoever lover-boy is in there. I'll call before coming over later. I have to go job #2 soon but it's only a couple hours. Then I will get some sleep and then we'll have dinner together tonight Doll."

"Johnny, you are a beautiful soul you know that right? I love you so much right now."

He laughed as he watched her hug the bag. "I love you too Doll. Go back inside before you freeze. Get some more lovin in. Oh, and get some ice on those marks before putting makeup on." He winked at her and flicked her hair before turning and walking back to his apartment.

Angel quietly made her way back inside and cheered internally when she realized Herman was still asleep in her bed. She quickly made her way to the bathroom and gasped as she got a look at her neck. She had various size hickies and bite marks everywhere. Sighing, she smoothed her hair down as best as possible and made her way back to bed. She was serious when she said all she wanted was more sleep. When Angel laid back down, she could feel Herman stir beside her.

She prepared herself for the inevitable awkward conversation that she was convinced would come before he would run out of her apartment. Instead, she felt his arm wraps around her as he pulled her closer. "Go back to sleep. It's too early for you to start overthinking," he mumbled against her neck.

Angel snuggled against him and laughed, "I was not!"

"You laid down and froze up. Your face was probably all scrunched up too. Stop overthinking. Sleep. We'll talk when we're actually not brain dead."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It had been two months since her birthday and Angel hadn't seen much of Herman since. Then again, school and work had picked up and she hardly had time to visit anyone from the club. The last she had saw of everyone was a day or two after the party when she went to visit and thank SAMTAC for the party.

"Hey Johnny?" Angel had her head on her best friend's lap as they relaxed on her bed. He was engrossed in his book but gave a small "hmm" as he started to stroke through her hair.

"I want you to meet everyone here."

Johnny stopped his movements and glared down at her. "Why, what's going on Doll? What did you do?"

"Just, well since they saw me with all that on my neck a while back...I may have said that I was dating someone and now they all want to meet you soon."

Laying his book down on the bedside table, Johnny pushed Angel to sit up and face him. "Again, why? Why didn't you tell them the truth?"

Angel fell back against the bed and groaned, "Because spending a night with Herman was not supposed to happen. You are the only one that knows! And it will remain that way!" She quickly sat up and pointed her finger at him. "Herman would get hurt, like seriously hurt by the club. And I'd be so dead if my dad found out. I panicked. They had heard me talking about you and meeting up later on in the day. They just assumed you were my boyfriend and I never denied it. Now they're throwing a big party for the prospect finally patching in, and I will need to make an appearance there, and they have more or less demanded I bring you! Please Johnny, just play along with this for me! We can use it to get your parents off your back too!"

"But your dad...he already knows that I'm gay."

"Yeah, and? He's not going to be there and even if he was, he won't say anything. Please Johnny?"

He stayed quiet for moment, weighing the pros and cons of the situation. "So what will I have to do exactly?"

Angel squealed in delight and began telling him of her plan. Johnny had found it amusing that she was going to this length of trouble to hid her one night stand. From what she had told him, he understood the need to, but it was still amusing. They would go to the party as a "couple", Angel would introduce him to everyone and once in a while, he would make another appearance with her. In return, Johnny could actually tell his parents he was dating a woman and Angel agreed to meet them when they came to visit. They would keep her family's activities a secret and Angel agreed to play up the innocent/church going girl act and lie that she and Johnny attended church often together.

It was finally the night for the patch party and Angel was pacing in the apartment. Johnny was relaxing on the bed, his legs stretched out and his arms behind his head. It amused him to see Angel pacing so much. She was usually so sure about herself but when it came to this side of her life, she had been very guarded. From what Johnny understood, she hadn't let anyone else into this part of life since her teenage love. .

Angel paced the small apartment, pulling out different outfits and changing. "Just leave what you have on! You look perfect the way you are Angel. All your pacin' is just making me more nervous. We got this. It's not like people haven't believed we were dating anyway.

Angel nodded at his words and grabbed her purse. "You're right. We got this. Let's go before I lose my nerves."

The drive hadn't been so bad. Angel stared out the window the whole way to the club and just thought over the possible scenarios for the night. She hadn't had a chance to talk to Herman yet and she was afraid that he would refuse to talk to her if he heard about Johnny. She knew he would be there tonight and she had wanted to talk to him.

Glancing over, Johnny noticed Angel deep in thought and reached to softly squeeze her leg. She had confided in him about everything and he already knew where her mind was. Johnny knew he would have to keep her occupied so she wouldn't get so lost in thought. "Hey doll, we're here. Let's get inside and get you a drink ok?"

Angel looked over to her smiling best friend and nodded. She was forever grateful for having him in her life and agreeing to go along with her plan. She watched as he quickly got out the car and jogged around to open her door.

The night went as well as it could. Angel kept looking around to see if she could find Herman but he was nowhere to be found. To occupy her mind, Angel had gone around introducing Johnny to everyone that she wanted.

There were some mixed reactions to him, but Angel didn't care what they thought of him. All that mattered was that they were passing as a couple and Johnny was flawless in keeping up the act. They two were already physically affectionate, so keep an arm around her waist and random kisses to the cheek or temple were already the norm for both.

The longer the night went on, the rowdier the party became. Angel laughed as the men became increasingly drunker. Johnny stood close to Angel and made small talk with those around him. He wanted her to feel comfortable but he knew who she was looking for. Johnny had wanted to find Herman and talk to him before any of the others could. He knew that Angel was still stressing about the events of her birthday and if he could alleviate this one worry, then he would gladly do that.

Herman was one of the last to the party. The run had gone longer than expected but they had all finally returned before the end. Making his way to the bar, he quickly scanned the clubhouse to see who was there. Most of the guys had seemed to have their attention elsewhere but he noticed that there was a small circle around one of the couches. Grabbing a beer, he made his way closer and noticed that Angel was there with someone else. He froze mid-step and debated turning around.

"KOZ! You made it man! Come meet Angel's new play thing!" Lorca called out and scooted over on the other sofa. Herman watched as Angel spun around and stared up at him with wide eyes. He quickly put on a smile and made his way over. The guy sitting next to her was scrawny, not someone that Herman imagined Angel being with. The young guy stood and stuck his hand out to Herman. Quickly glancing down at Angel, Herman turned his attention back to the guy and shook his head. "I'm Kozik."

"Yeah, Angel has told me about ya. I'm Johnny, umm, Angel's boyfriend"

The name seemed vaguely familiar to Herman but he couldn't remember why he knew that name.

"Oh yeah? Didn't realize that she was seeing anyone. Surprised this is the first time she's brought you around."

"Play nice boys. We all know it took a lot for Angel to bring this one around. Not like ya'll make it easy on the poor girl," a gruff voice spoke from behind them. Bowie, one of the more veteran members, made his way over and leaned down to press a kiss to the top of Angel's head.

His wife followed before turning her attention to Johnny and Kozik. "It's nice to see you at the club sweetie. I'm Darla, Bowie's old lady. And ignore the boys around here. It's like they have no manners. Anyone important in Angel's life is important to us. Just don't hurt my babydoll and we'll get along fine."

Johnny smiled and nodded his head. "I have no plans on doing that Miss Darla. She's my best friend. I don't plan to ever ruin that. Even if we don't work out, she's always going to hold that special place in my heart."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Angel stood and made her way over to the bar. "Give me something strong, please?"

"Rough night?"

"Idiots. Every single one of them."

The woman laughed and pushed a glass toward Angel. Angel shrugged and threw back the drink before slamming the glass back down and asking for another.

"Which of them is your Old Man?"

Angel couldn't help but laugh and shake her head. "Mine is the one that looks like he doesn't belong. My only "old man" is my dad. I'm Angel, Bobby Munson for SAMCRO is my dad."

"Holy shit, no way! Name's Krissy. Shit you're essentially royalty up here ain't ya? Straight from Mother Charter and all."

Angel ground and grabbed the refilled glass. "I don't see it that way but sure, whatever you think. Excuse me now Krissy, I must go save my man before the others try to kill him."

Making her way back to the seats, Angel sat on the arm of a chair and wrapped her arm around Bowie's shoulder, who just patted her knee before bringing her knuckles to his lips. "Hello darlin'. Feeling ok?"

"Mhmm, just taking in the scene."

Bowie laughed and looked around before him. His wife was talking Johnny's ear off about something but the boy seemed interested in what she had to say. "He seems like a good fellow. You did good darlin. He better treat you right, or else, hear me?"

Johnny glanced over at Angel and smiled. This was easier than both of them had thought. He gave a small wave and turned his attention back to Darla, who was asking him question after question about school.

Angel relaxed back on the couch and smiled as she watched the men around her laugh. It wasn't SAMCRO but these men and women were her extended family. Darla sat next to her and motioned for Angel to lean on her, which Angel quickly cuddled against the older woman.

"How you holdin up babydoll?" She asked softly and she smoothed Angel's hair.

Angel cuddled closer and closed her eyes. Darla reminded Angel so much of Gemma and Luanne. Anytime she felt homesick, she just needed to visit Darla and her spirits would be lifted.

Johnny leaned over the couch and whispered to Angel, "I'm going to talk to him. Then I do have to get going. I have work super early. You gonna be ok or will you want to go home?"

Angel looked up and smiled at him, kissing his chin. "You are beautiful Johnny. I'm going to stay. I'll catch a ride home. Be safe and let me know when you make it back to your place ok?"

Darla watched the two interact and smiled fondly. She loved to see Angel so happy and finally bring someone around the club. They had wondered if she was ever going to bring anyone around or if she would end up as an Old Lady to a Son. Darla had hoped that Angel wouldn't get end up as the latter.

Johnny made his way over toward the seat he saw Herman sitting at. Johnny knew that he needed to talk to this man and settle everything between them. "Hey man, can we talk?"

Kozik took a swig of his drink and looked up at the younger man. He nodded and stood, following Johnny outside. Once they were away from the club house, Johnny turned to face Kozik and sighed.

"Look man, I need to let you know some things. Me and Angel? This is a way to keep you safe, nothing more. I know what you two did, and I ain't judging. We're not a couple. What you heard me tell Darla is true, she's my best friend. I love her to death but she doesn't have the right anatomy to get me interested in her like that, if you get what i mean."

Kozik rubbed the back of his neck. He had been trying so hard to stay away from Angel. He knew he should. This was someone he watched grow up and he felt gross having those kind of thoughts about her. But he couldn't stop thinking of her since the night of her birthday. The way she felt against him and the sounds she had made.

Johnny watched in amusement as he waited for the man to answer. When he said nothing, Johnny laughed and shook his head. "That girl is falling for you man. If all your worried about is the club finding out, your secret is safe with me. I know what happens if people find out. I don't know you, but that girl in there is my best friend and I would do anything to make her happy. If all your looking for is a way to get your dick wet, tell her that now and don't drag her along, making her think she has a shot at something unattainable. Now I have to get going because work does call my name. I'm hoping you're going to be a _great friend_ and give my "girlfriend" a ride home. You take that however you mean it though." With that Johnny patted his shoulder and made his way over to the car, swinging his keys and whistling small tune.

Herman stayed outside for a while longer, finishing his drink in what little silence there was. He could hear the music from the clubhouse and let his mind wander to Angel once more. He sat at one of the tables and leaned back to look up at the sky. He was in over his head and wasn't sure what to do anymore.

Angel glanced around the room and noticed that Herman was still missing. She turned to Darla and leaned against the woman.

The older woman smiled and wrapped her arm around Angel and pulled her closer. Bowie made his way over and sat on the other side of Angel. "You look tired darlin. You ok?"

"I'm just really tired. Debating if I should head on home or enjoy the night a bit more."

"I'll take you home whenever you're ready. I've only had one drink tonight. Doubt anyone else can say the same."

The three looked behind them at the voice. Angel smiled up at Herman while Bowie raised a brow. "You sure you got her brother? You just got here, we can always take her."

"Nah man, enjoy your night with your woman. I was gonna go for a ride anyway."

It wasn't too much longer before Angel found herself on the back of the bike with her arms wrapped tightly around Herman's waist. Angel smiled against his back as the wind whipped through her hair. Before they left the club, Angel had asked to go on a ride around the city before having to go home. Herman had only gave a smile before handing her his helmet and climbing onto the bike.

Kozik drove to no where in particular. The road was always where he cleared his mind and even with someone on the back of the bike, he still let his mind wander. He could feel the warmth on his back and he couldn't help but smile as he sped up and felt the laughter from Angel. It had been some time since he really had someone to enjoy a ride with. He steadily increased their speed, much to Angel's amusement. Before either of them realized it, they were already at what was going to be their destination.

Angel was the first off the bike and she walked closer to the water. Tacoma had been her home for years now and she still hadn't made it out to the water as often as she wished. Herman followed behind her slowly and stood next to her. They both stood and just watched as the waves softly caressed the earth. Neither of them spoke but as the wind picked up, Herman moved closer to Angel and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close to his side. Angel wrapped her arms around his waist and just rested her head on his chest. Neither of them spoke but they just enjoyed the company of the other, away from the club's prying eyes. Away from what was expected of them. They would think of what to do later on and what they were.

For now, each was content to just stand next to the other and enjoy the peace, for they knew that peace never lasted too long when you're a Son.


End file.
